Una historia de caballeros y gatos
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Karamatsu es un caballero noble y torpe. Ichimatsu es un mago antisocial. Ambos son fieles a su rey, cuando este los envía a una misión además de muchos peligros ellos encuentran amor. Karaichi AU Lima. Osochoro. Capítulo 50. Paz- Epilogo
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis amados lectores lo confieso, ando muy inspirada y ahora que he terminado muchas ideas que tenía pendientes tengo finalmente tiempo para publicar los fic que han estado en mi lista de ideas. Ojala les guste.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 1. La premonición del rey

Había una vez en un reino muy, muy lejano un rey muy joven que era amante del color verde. Siempre estaba preocupado, y era regañón. Pese a eso era alguien muy educado de buenos sentimientos que era muy inteligente y por eso mismo sabía cuidar bien de la gente de su reino. Quienes lo querían por ser tan buena persona y porque en el reino desde hace un tiempo todo era felicidad por su buena habilidad en eso del gobierno.

Aunque lamentablemente no todo puede ser siempre felicidad, y eso es lo que el rey Choromatsu sabría pronto.

Estaba en medio de la plaza de su reino, paseando por los alrededores para ver que todo marchara de maravilla como ha sido durante los últimos años, cuando de pronto se escucha un "Cuidado su majestad" Pero no alcanza a reaccionar y es golpeado por algo, está molesto porque sospecha que de nuevo a sido el torpe de Karamatsu.

Karamatsu es su mejor y a la vez su peor caballero. Muy fiel, fuerte, varonil, decidido, sensato, bondadoso, habilidoso y social; pero sin embargo tiene la manía de hablar en inglés, tener comportamientos narcisistas tanto en tanto y es terriblemente torpe. Del cien por ciento de las veces que entrena noventa por ciento sale herido en el proceso.

Esta listo para regañarlo cuando lo ve, pero cuando mira este está lleno de una luz extraña a la que comúnmente lo rodea. Una luz que le da un aire angelical, a su lado aparece un gato humanoide con aire misterioso pero bondadoso, quienes están luchando contra una criatura enorme parecida en sus facciones físicas al malvado rey Iyami, que está usando esta fuerza para destruir poco a poco su reino, dejándolo en cenizas y tinieblas. Aterrado, sale corriendo para intentar ayudar pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

─ ¡Mi reino!

Grita asustado mientras lo ve quemarse a lo lejos. Aunque de repente Karamatsu sale de la nada con una nueva luz y el gato comienza a liberar luz de un color morado para luego ser bendecidos por la gloria divina del dios de los guerreros de buena voluntad, el dios Osomatsu. Con dichas dotes son capaces de acabar con la amenaza del reino.

Su reino ha quedado maltrecho pero sobrevivirá.

En este punto es despertado por la luz de día

─Veo que finalmente despertaste bello durmiente.

Le habla una voz juguetona a su lado y se gira para ver que esta acostado al lado del rostro más conocido para él después del suyo. Es un rostro regordete, pero jovial con un aire travieso gracias a una nariz levantada ligeramente, además de que el dueño tenía unos preciosos ojos como rubíes y una sonrisa despreocupada llena de confianza.

Era su amado, el dios Osomatsu encarnado en su versión humana.

Choromatsu se quedó ahí asustado por su sueño, al notarlo tan preocupado, Oso dejo de sonreír y lo tomo de la cintura.

─ Oye Choromatsu ¿estás bien?

Entonces el de ojos esmeraldas se recargo en él. Estaba temblando.

─Osomatsu….he tenido una pesadilla…

─ ¿Soñabas que yo dejaba de amarte? Oh mi amado, eso no pasaría nunca….

─ ¡No empieces con tus estupideces! Mi reino está en peligro…tengo un mal presentimiento.

Finalmente un muy serio Osomatsu lo obligo a contarle todo lo que había soñado y al igual que Choro en su momento, se puso pálido.

Él era el protector de este reino porque era el reino donde se le rendía tributo, Cuando miraba como siempre a sus reyes quedo enamorado del pequeño príncipe de ojos jades. Con el tiempo se dedicó a cuidarlo en su forma humana tanto en tanto. Además que gracias a su protección es que este ha sido el mejor gobierno que ha habido jamás en el reino. No entiende como algo podría dañar al reino que está protegido por la bendición de un dios. Solo hay una forma y la respuesta no le gusta.

─Debemos ir con Totoko, la adivina.

─Osomatsu este no es el momento para querer ver bubis…

─No es eso. Tenemos que ir a que ella nos diga el significado de tu sueño.

Así fue como ambos fueron discretamente hasta las afueras del pueblo para visitar a la famosa adivina. Ella era hermosa y vanidosa con mal carácter pero nadie podía negar que sus habilidades eran grandes. Llegaron hasta su local, el siempre olía a pescado, entraron a un sitio tan clásico donde leen las manos.

─Vaya, vaya miren a quienes tenemos aquí. A su majestad el rey pasivo y a su amante el dios encarnado.

─Totoko siempre eres tan linda pero agresiva, no tienes tacto.

Se rio Osomatsu, mientras Choromatsu se puso de colores.

─ ¡N-no tienen por qué hacer comentarios sobre nuestra vida sexual!

Dijo todo abochornado, era el rey y ni así recibía respeto.

─Bueno, finalmente llegaron, los estaba esperando.

Ambos voltearon a verla con interés y seriedad. Así de buena era. Ella sabía que irían.

─ ¿Ya sabes sobre lo de mí…?

─Si. Sé que tuviste un sueño y se también sobre que se trata. Tú lo que quieres es que te diga su significado ¿No es así?

Cuando este asintió ella sonrió altanera.

─Genial, adoro ser tan perfecta. Bueno, el significado es bastante complejo y a la vez no lo es: El rey Iyami lanzara un ataque en contra de tu reino. Un ataque como nunca antes visto, usando una fuerza nunca antes vista.

─ ¿Cómo es eso posible? Se supone que si tenemos la protección de un dios, nuestro reino difícilmente puede sufrir penurias…

─Al parecer no le has dicho la respuesta a eso, Osomatsu.

Hablo ella con la persona que estaba a su espalda.

─ ¿Osomatsu, tu sabias…?

Este solo se tensó visiblemente antes de asentir con la cabeza.

─Ya lo intuía, vine a confírmalo.

─ ¿Entonces que es…?

─El rey Iyami solo podría lograr algo así si también es bendecido por un dios.

Entonces Choromatsu volvió a palidecer…no solo peleaban contra un rey sino también contra un dios.

─ ¿hay una forma de que podamos salvar el reino?

─Si existe una…

Ambos miraron a Totoko, intrigados.

─En tus sueños aparece un guerrero con un hacha gigante y un casco con cuernos.

─ ¿Karamatsu?

─Así es, ese guerrero.

─Es un torpe sin remedio.

─Puede ser, pero tiene un alma bondadosa como pocas. Es muy bueno, incluso más bueno que tú. Tan bueno que ha sido bendecido por varios dioses.

─ ¿en serio?

─ Si. Él se ha ganado el cariño de algunos dioses y por eso es que lo que él haga aunque lo haga con torpeza, será hecho de buena voluntad. Por eso es bajo su mano que Iyami debe ser derrotado.

─ Entiendo ¿Qué hay que hacer?

─Debes mandarlo solo en esta aventura. No debe ser acompañado más por quien sea necesario, en esta ocasión su compañero ya ha sido decidido y explicare porque. Él es bondad y su buena disposición puede llenar de energía positiva unas esferas que solo crecen en las montañas cristalinas…

─eso está a muchos días de distancia aun a caballo…

─No me interrumpas. Ahí en las montañas, deberá encontrar las cuevas donde solo la luz de la luna alcanza a llegar y elegir una piedra vidriosa que será la única de todas las de ahí que podrá absorber la bondad de su alma. Deberá luego de esto ir al reino de Iyami para usando esa piedra, expulsar de sus tierras y de su corazón la influencia del dios maligno.

─Eso es un suicidio. Imposible. En primer lugar no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos y este plan suena a que será tardado. Muy tardado. Sin mencionar que Karamatsu tiene mal sentido de la orientación y que es torpe, lo más probable es que no sepa elegir la piedra o que no sepa darle su alma o lo que sea. Finalmente pero no menos importante el reino de Iyami es casi impenetrable. Esta misión es un suicidio.

─Por eso es que ira casi solo.

─ ¿Casi?

─Así es aquí es donde entra en acción la segunda parte de tu sueño. El gato humanoide.

─ ¿Qué hay con él?

─él será el otro que ira a la misión. Sera el acompañante de Karamatsu.

─ ¿Un gato humanoide? ¡¿De dónde demonios vamos a sacar un monstro así?!

─Rey Choromatsu, esas criaturas son casi imposibles, pero hay humanos que han sido capaces de tales transformaciones a través de las artes obscuras…

En eso Osomatsu abrió sus ojos como platos

─ ¡Un mago que usa magia obscura! ¿En serio? Debes estar bromeando…

─No lo hago. Además él no solo usa magia negra, también usa blanca.

─ ¿Un mago capaz de usar ambas magias? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

─Sencillo: es influenciado por dos deidades menores que no son rivales, sino complementarias. Por eso puede usarlas ambas. Aunque eso habla también de su habilidad como mago.

─Yo jamás creí que existiría alguien así…

─Lo hace. Y él pertenece a este reino.

Eso sorprendió a ambos hombres.

─ ¿en serio?

─Si. Pero es un ermitaño que vive en las afueras del reino. Nada sociable. Muy agresivo, pero lamentablemente su habilidad en la magia será vital para crear la esfera protectora, pues será él quien por medio de un conjuro logre sacar lo importante de la esencia de Karamatsu y convertirla en la energía de la esfera.

─En pocas palabras él es vital en esta misión.

La chica asintió.

─ ¿Y cómo lo convencemos para que ayude en esta misión?

─Eso es algo que debemos dejar en manos de Karamatsu.

─ ¿Karamatsu debe de convencerlo?

─Si. Karamatsu es el indicado en esta misión, el elegido.

─ ¿Eso significa que él no puede fallar?

─Si puede fallar y morir. Pero tiene más probabilidades a favor que en contra.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para actuar?

─Karamatsu tiene el tiempo justo para iniciar su viaje mañana a más tardar, luego de eso tendrá algo de tiempo, pero si ustedes notan que es necesario deberán de ayudarlo a ganar más tiempo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron asustados, el reino que amaban estaba en peligro y él único capaz de salvarlo era el más torpe de los guerreros. Pero si los dioses les habían mandado una advertencia tendrían que escucharla. Ambos regresaron al castillo y en cuanto regresaron, el rey Choromatsu dio una orden.

─Traigan a Karamatsu ante mí.

Y así inicia la batalla para salvar al reino que tanto aman.

 **YYY**

Finalmente nuestro héroe hace su aparición en el próximo cuando finalmente inicie su aventura. Se verá el en próximo. Capítulo 2. Inicia la misión.

Buu mis adorados lectores, ando toda emocionada por este fic. Adoro estas historias tan clásicas pero bonitas ojala la amen tanto como yo. Esta la actualizare menos que mi fic principal del fandom pero tampoco la abandonare mucho rato. Bueno Nos estamos leyendo, los amo no olviden dejarme reviews jajaja gracias por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco-inventos ¡shao!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis amados lectores los extrañe tanto. No tienen ni idea de todas las penurias que pase con mi computadora. Es una chica mala y rebelde. Dios mío, les cuento más a fondo al final del capítulo.

Ahora como siempre los invito a dejarme un review y leer mis demás trabajos (espero que sean cinco reviews y les respondo comentarios mientras les agradezco a los que me dejaron review)

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 2. Inicia la misión

Karamatsu Matsuno amaba con amor profundo su reino. Para él no había cosa más importante en la vida que su hogar.

Tanto era este por su adorado reino que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida si eso significaba defenderlo. Cualquiera diría que su amor por su hogar era un tanto exagerado. Sin embargo era lógico que Karamatsu lo amara tanto como le era humanamente posible si este le había dado todo en la vida.

El caballero favorito del pueblo no nació en cuna de oro. Se podría decir que fue lo opuesto. Sus orígenes eran humildes. Su padre había sido herrero y su madre antes de casarse había trabajado cuidando a las vacas de un vecino. Se podría decir que Kara se parecía físicamente a su madre con los ojos azules de su padre. Fue hijo único y recuerda bien que su habilidad con el hacha y espada se presentó a corta edad debido al constante contacto con ellas. Su curiosidad fue bien aceptada por sus padres quienes lo dejaban practicar siempre que no descuidara sus deberes. Lo que procuraba hacer.

Su madre amaba el reino porque ella fue huérfana en otro reino, del cual escapó cuando era una niña apenas, para así sobrevivir. Su suerte fue tal que terminó en el maravilloso lugar en el que está actualmente. Donde gracias a las bondades de la gente y buen gobierno, fue que finalmente terminó con una buena vida. Los niños huérfanos no corren vidas tan terribles cuando quedan solos en un sitio como este. Siempre hay opciones para ellos. Por eso ella le había inculcado el amor por su hogar.

Así fue como Karamatsu había tenido una infancia feliz, llena de calidez. Sin embargo él jamás ha sido precisamente muy afortunado.

Un día un terrible ataque extranjero causó la mayor de sus heridas: la pérdida de sus padres y la destrucción de su único patrimonio.

Esto es algo que no le gusta recordar mucho y que prefiere mantener oculto, un recuerdo que no está listo para dejar fluir aun. Tal como su madre dijo la gente del reino no lo dejó abandonado. Aunque nunca volvió a tener una familia, no se quedó completamente sin un hogar. Se dispuso a crecer para poder proteger lo que amaba. Él ayudaría a defender a las personas de gente como la que asesinó a sus padres. Ayudaría a salvar a las familias y proteger a los niños.

Todos creyeron que era alguien habilidoso, bondadoso, valiente, fuerte; alguien digno de ser un caballero. Sin embargo nadie se hace un caballero solo por eso. Era alguien pobre, sin nada más que su buena voluntad sin mencionar que era uno de los seres vivientes más torpes de la tierra.

No tenía esperanza en su sueño o eso creyó. Hasta que un día, luego de conocer a Totoko la adivina (a quien ayudo con unas cosas muy pesadas) conoció al dios encarnado: Osomatsu, que venía a ver a la mujer de los pescados. Tras mirarse intensamente el dios dijo que tendría que ir al castillo un día. Nunca supo que fue lo que había visto el dios en él pero lo agradecía. Finalmente, pese a la renuencia del mismo rey Choromatsu, hizo las pruebas que se les hacen a los caballeros y fue por eso que termino siendo aceptado como caballero con grandes honores. Eso había sido la culminación de su más grande sueño. Actualmente se esfuerza por cumplir sus misiones y las órdenes del rey sin dudar, este no suele llamarle mucho porque aunque le reconoce sus habilidades también sus defectos y estos lo perjudican para ser el elegido en acciones muy importantes. Por eso está sorprendido en ser llamado con tanta urgencia.

Entra en la enorme sala donde están los tronos, uno con el rey Choromatsu en él y el otro con el dios protector: Osomatsu. Entra con prisa intentando inclinarse respetuosamente pero su pie se atora con la alfombra por lo que sale volando aterrizando con la cara contra el piso, a los pies del de verde.

─ ¿Karamatsu?

─A sus órdenes su alteza.

El joven de boca en V invertida se tocó el puente de la nariz mirando con enfado y frustración al de armadura y luego a su amado a un lado con un claro pensamiento de preocupación "en manos de este idiota esta la salvación de mi reino" Lo tiene escrito por todo el rostro.

─Karamatsu, eres un caballero por todos los cielos. Deja de ser tan idiota y levántate.

Como si lo hubieran activado, el joven de azul se levantó dejando entre ver la nueva cicatriz en su nariz. Para colmo de males parecía que su rostro era un imán de desgracias, por lo que solía lastimarse la cara con regularidad, de hecho si uno ponía atención a su rostro podía ver varios rasguños y cicatrices de heridas pasadas.

─Siempre eres igual de estúpido.

Se quejó con amargura el joven rey mientras Osomatsu se reía. El de rojo siempre pensó que el chico era terriblemente gracioso y encantador.

─A mí me da alegría ver que no has cambiado mucho.

─Osomatsu, no lo alientes. Tiene que concentrarse.

─Perdóneme que lo contradiga su excelencia pero no estoy del todo de acuerdo. Yo solo soy algo desafortunado pero cuando se trata de cumplir con mi labor nunca le he fallado. Nunca haría nada para fallarle a usted o a mi bien amado pueblo.

El rey suspiro resignado, doloroso como siempre aunque por mucho que odiara admitirlo aquello era la pura verdad. El tonto siempre era un torpe pero eficiente. Muy eficiente. Muy leal. De buen corazón. Conocía poca gente con un corazón tan puro. Lo miro fijamente. Su cara dulce e inocente pese a lo mucho que intentara verse masculino con esas cejas prominentes y fruncidas, era lo que lo volvía alguien no muy intimidante pero tal vez en esta ocasión era ese un rasgo necesario.

─ ¿Qué tan dispuesto estas a dar la vida por tu reino?

Eso sorprendió al de azul quien no dudó en poner una mano en su pecho mientras se inclinaba como un buen caballero debe hacerlo ante su rey.

─Mi rey jamás debe dudar de lo comprometido que estoy. Daría todo lo que soy y poseo para el bienestar de mi reino. No es solo mi deber como caballero o por cuidar mi honor, sino porque es mi hogar y lo amo.

Eso como siempre que pasaba le hacía sentir mucha felicidad a Choro, recordaba que lo mantenía entre los suyos por cosas como esta. No venia de noble cuna como muchos otros pero era más comprometido que todos.

─Karamatsu, sé que no suelo confiar mucho en ti dado tus constantes equivocaciones. También sé que suelo regañarte a menudo porque no sueles comportarte como se supone que un caballero digno de mi corte lo haga. Sin en cambio sé que puedo poner mi confianza ciega en ti en todo momento. Y en estos momentos es lo que me toca a hacer. En esta misión se pondrá a prueba toda tu capacidad y sino logras cumplirla…nuestro reino entero perecerá.

Eso helo la sangre del joven guerrero quien preocupado se quedó estático esperando escuchar la situación. Cuando Choromatsu y Osomatsu le contaron a detalle su misión, y lo que acontecía se quedó de piedra. Adora a su reino ¿pero está capacitado para algo como eso? Le dieron las instrucciones escritas en un papel y varias indicaciones más, pero en cierto punto se desconectó mirando por la ventana. No fue su intención, estaba asustado, no podía evitar divagar. Cuando de repente por la ventana juro ver en el cielo la silueta de su madre. Su madre. Si ella viviera le diría algo como "amor mío, si grande es el peligro que acecha más grande debe ser nuestra determinación. Si aceptaste ser el protector de toda esa gente ahora es cuando menos debes dudar"

Los otros dos en la habitación lo observaron con atención mientras lo veían preocupado, si no aceptaba se acercaban cosas horribles para el reino. De la nada aspiro con fuerza antes de hacer una de esas poses raras que disfruta hacer.

─Cuenten conmigo.

Tras eso los dos sonrieron con cariño. Vaya que si era todo un caso. Mañana en la mañana tendría que partir, ya le habían dado las instrucciones y le dieron un mapa para que llegara a donde tendría que partir, cansando se fue a dormir.

Él no era alguien con mucho dinero, aunque su majestad le proveía siempre como a todos los demás procuraba no ser exigente, normalmente por sus constantes accidentes era normal verlo en malas condiciones pero al contrario de los otros era un caballero que no tenía recursos para comprar cosas nuevas o mandarlas arreglar por lo que su traje solía ser un desastre. Parches, raspones, abolladuras, verse en el espejo –pese a lo atractivo que obviamente se consideraba a sí mismo-le daba algo de pena. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan lamentable tuviera que afrontar una situación así? Sobre todo le habían dicho que tendría que convencer a ese hechicero de ayudarlo ¿Eso estaría realmente bien? Con su apariencia seguro lo tacha de loco y se niega a ayudarlo.

 _/ ¡No pienses esas cosas! Tu reino te necesita/_ Finalmente respiro fuertemente mientras se veía en el espejo, se lanzó su mejor mirada coqueta antes de auto alentarse.

─Es obvio que el _destiny_ tiene buen gusto, ha elegido al _best of alls_.

Tras esto hizo una pose fingiendo dispararle a su reflejo y se fue a dormir, más confiado.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu y Karamatsu se conocen en el siguiente capítulo! Capítulo 3. Encuentro con el destino.

Jajaja amé el capítulo dios mío. Kara tan lindo. Espero les guste mucho bueno lamento decir todo lo que me pasó. Fue difícil pues estuvo pesado, mi computadora ya no tenía activo el Word, lo que me obligo el llevarla a arreglar pero diablos que si andaba mal se tardaron tanto en devolvérmela y la neta ir al internet a escribir lo odio con odio jarocho. Les deseo feliz navidad y año nuevo con retraso les amo mucho, los extrañe tantísimo. Ojala lo hayan amado.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis amados lectores extrañe escribir pero ahora tengo un cúmulo de historias que subir jajaajaja diablos, computadora que poco coopera jajaja bueno lastima así que mientras yo sufro ustedes disfrutan porque son más capítulos juntitos.

Ahora como siempre los invito a dejarme un review y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 3. Encuentro con el destino

Karamatsu estaba en esa mañana mirando su pobre casita antes de dejar todo, listo para poder partir. La miro largamente antes de irse. Era una casa pequeña pero era su casa y simbolizaba su esfuerzo. Camino hasta donde se terminaban las partes centrales del territorio, donde los esperaban tanto el rey como el dios. Ambos le sonrieron con confianza y determinación.

─Estamos depositando el futuro del reino en tus manos.

Tras esto Karamatsu se inclinó respetuosamente.

─No los defraudaré.

─Bueno, no dudes en comunicarte de ser que necesites algo. Estaré cuidándote.

Tras esto Osomatsu le guiño un ojo, lo que provoco un poco la irritación de su majestad y la incomodidad del pobre guerrero, quien no dudo en sonreír.

─Espero que cuando vuelva a verlos haya cumplido mi deber o muerto en el intento.

─No te atrevas a regresar de no ser así.

Estaban bromeando entre ellos, entonces el caballero se subió a un caballo tan doloroso como él y se fue.

Desde este punto el viaje hacia los terrenos solitarios del reino, con un buen ritmo llegaría para el atardecer, pero conociendo al siempre desorientado joven lo más probable es que llegara hasta el anochecer.

Mientras lo veían partir el joven de ojos jades no pudo evitar que le temblaran las rodillas, cosa que su amado intento calmar tomándolo de la mano, para trasmitirle su seguridad.

─Tengo miedo por mi reino…

─Debes dejar de ser tan estricto por una vez y confiar en que todo saldrá bien.

Choromatsu solo miro esos ojos que tanto amaba para verlos tan asustados como los suyos, pero a diferencia de los propios los de él tenían una extraña luz que demostraba que aun tenia fe.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu odiaba a las personas.

En su vida nunca había podido confiar en las personas por mucho que estas se comportaran bien con él. Claro en este reino es frecuente ver a personas encantadoras pero sigue sintiendo que no es merecedor de tales atenciones. Su padre era un ebrio que cuando enviudo no sabía cuidar de ninguno de los dos. Estaba deprimido en extremo por que amaba intensamente a su madre, al verlo destruido supo desde corta edad que permitirse la cercanía a otras personas siempre es un problema por lo que siempre se ha mantenido al margen, sin mencionar que su borracho progenitor jamás se cansó de repetirle que no valía suficientemente la pena. No cumplir con las expectativas de los demás se volvió un problema real.

Finalmente para protegerse a sí mismo, termino desarrollando esa dualidad que fue la que le permitió admitir la dualidad de magias aunque sigue siendo complicado, tiene que tener constante cuidado en esas cosas porque sigue cambiando su personalidad una vez que las utiliza.

Pero el haberse vuelto bueno con la magia lo ayudó a sobrevivir todos estos años, aprendiendo a depender de la naturaleza y haciendo brebajes, además que siempre respeto las energías del entorno. Su padre decía que estaba loco cuando le explicaba su punto de vista y no tardo en tacharlo de demonio por lo que finalmente decidió irse de casa.

Muy lejos para no ser molestado. Así en completa soledad fue acrecentando sus poderes, formando lo más cercano a un hogar que pudo tener. Los rumores se incrementaron, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que algunos necesitados le pidieran ayudas mágicas las cuales hacia o no dependiendo de muchos factores, si necesitaba dinero, estaba de humor, esa idea le gustaba o no, etc. No era algo que disfrutara, a veces por puro mal genio recibía a todo aquel que intentara acercarse con algún truco y listo.

Una cosa que jamás admitirá es que pese a todo, se siente terriblemente solo. Aburrido suele pasear por el bosque que queda cercano a su casa, lo que hace que conozca las cosas demasiado bien, los alrededores los conoce por eso, además de sus poderes, es capaz de sentir una presencia acercándose.

Alerta sale corriendo para regresar a su hogar. No es particularmente rápido pero la presencia está relativamente retirada lo que le dará tiempo de dejarle un par de truquitos listos. Regresa dentro y con un conjuro invoca lo que él llama: una pared de energía. Esta pared no le impedirá el paso al intruso pero hará que sea más lento en reflejos así como más débil. Suele ocuparlas para analizar al intruso y ganar ventaja cuando lo oye cerca hace el truco de siempre para esconderse.

 **YYY**

Por mientras Karamatsu finalmente llega al sitio donde se le dijo que estaría la guarida del curioso personaje que es el brujo, como siempre que le sucede el pobre se había caído del caballo ya un par de veces, y se había perdido. Llegando unas cuantas horas después de lo planeado.

Finalmente que lo hizo, el lugar no le dio una buena sensación. Estaba parado frente a esa cosa rocosa que estaba en medio del bosque, donde le habían dicho pero ahora si que estaba nervioso pues el escenario era bastante espeluznante. Había una cueva enorme, de esas que parecen tener una puerta hecha con hierbas espesas y por el ángulo de los arboles el lugar era obscuro. Daba la sensación de ser observado, incluso volteo detrás de él pues podría jurar que vio algo a paso lento, se adentró en la cueva y pudo ver ahí diversos libros, ollas, frascos. Lo que uno clásicamente vería en la casa de una bruja, pero la mayoría tenia colores morados y decoraciones con gatos. Eso les volvía algo más encantador.

Karamatsu se había sentido cansado de un rato para acá pero decidió no darle importancia, rebuscando entre las cosas para encontrar al hechicero o alguna señal de donde podría estar, cuando de repente escucho algo a sus espaldas.

─ ¿Quién anda ahí?

No salió nadie pero se escuchó un fuerte eco por todo el lugar.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ ¿Dónde estás? Muéstrate.

En este punto Karamatsu ya había sacado su hacha, tomando una pose defensiva.

─Todavía que tú eres quien ha invadido mi hogar ¿me amenazas?

─ ¿Tu hogar? Entonces tú debes de ser el hechicero que me enviaron a buscar.

─ ¿Quién te envía?

─Su majestad el rey Choromatsu y mi señor Osomatsu, el dios protector.

En este punto el chico neko se estremeció.

─ ¿Qué asuntos podría tener el rey conmigo?

─Bueno me ha enviado a una misión.

─ ¿a ti? ¿A una misión?

─Así es…

─ ¿Qué eres del rey?

─Yo soy Karamatsu Matsuno, uno de sus más fieles caballeros…

Cuando dijo esto, no pudo verlo o ser consciente de ello ya que no lo veía, pero Ichi se puso pálido y tembloroso.

─Vete de aquí.

Soltó con tono amenazante.

─ Espera ¿qué?

─Dije ¡largo!

Cuando Ichi grito eso una magia negra parecida a la lava de las lámparas, lleno todo el lugar arrastrando a Kara fuera de cueva, bastante lejos.

Cuando se encontró en medio del bosque Karamatsu supo que esta situación iba a ser más difícil de lo que creyó. Su aventura acaba de empezar y ya tiene penurias que enfrentar.

 **YYY**

Jaja que tanto tendrá que enfrentar Karamatsu hasta convencerlo? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 4. _Little Kitten_ no huyas del destino.

Adoro a Kara diablos tan lindo! Quiero 4 de estos y 6 de los de ame passione XD Ya me calmo. Un saludote y es lindo regresar. Los extrañe.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mis amados lectores escribo este lunes sabiendo que no podré ir al internet mañana por esas manifestaciones. Diablos. Aun así escribo porque si no escribo se me junta el trabajo.

Ahora como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo y los invito a dejarme un review, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 4. _Little Kitten_ no huyas del destino.

Ichimatsu estaba totalmente asustado en su cueva. Hecho bola con sus ojos gatos enmarcados por el enojo. ¡Pensó que esas escorias ya no volverían por aquí! Incluso se había ido a vivir aún más lejos, en lo alto de la montaña para volverse más difícil de encontrar y la cosa rara esa lo había encontrado.

Porque una cosa que era ese tipo era raro. Un caballero bastante desaliñado con su armadura toda mallugada, parecía hojalata vieja. No pudo verlo de cerca, pero de verdad que es que no lo necesitaba. Seguramente sería igual de intimidante y con rostro maleado que la mayoría de esos horribles caballeros. Casi todos ellos sintiéndose con algún poder para intimidar. Sobre todo en nombre del reino, con miedo de cualquier cosa que consideren una amenaza. No escuchan razones y creen que algo que no conocen es amenazante porque no lo ven diferente. Solo hacen su trabajo pero sigue siendo una patada tratarlos. No quiere nada con ellos, no quiere nada con nadie, punto. No es como si odiara el reino o algo parecido, se podría decir que lo quiere ¿Por qué mas es que no se había ido aun? Pero seguía pensando que no quería enredarse con los caballeros.

─ ¿Qué es lo que el reino podría querer con una escoria excluida como yo?

Tras esto se puso a limpiar los desastres que había hecho con su propia magia, le daba tranquilidad haber expulsado al intruso, si era inteligente no volvería.

Con lo que no cuenta nuestro pequeño amiguito es que Karamatsu es terriblemente insistente, jamás permitiría que algo como la renuencia del mago fueran un problema para cumplir con su cometido. Así que pese a lo maltrecho que estaba decidió regresar aunque claro, conociéndolo el pobre se perdió un poco antes de poder llegar a su destino. Habían pasado unas cuatro horas, dudaba de que el hechicero estuviera a la defensiva todavía. Así que con calma, dejo a su caballo afuera antes de entrar a la cueva del mago, que en esta ocasión estaba en la parte baja, rodeado de gatos. Cuando lo vio entrar este se levantó a la defensiva, brincó con la intensión de escapar, pero se lo impidió jalándolo del pie para devolverlo hacia abajo. El Chico de ojos morados se levantó dando arañazos mientras Karamatsu esquivaba. Tenía un aspecto felino agresivo, parecía a todas luces un gato enojado; incluso con los bigotes y los colmillos. Era bajito de estatura pero con reflejos impresionantes y con esa aura aterradora.

─Yo no vine aquí a pelear, escúchame. Vengo para una misión importante y…

El otro no escuchaba. Seguía mandándole zarpazos a diestra y siniestra.

─Escúchame.

─Nada de ti me interesa. ¿No entendiste que te fueras?

─Me subestimas si crees que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente.

Cuando comprendió estas palabras, Ichimatsu saco su báculo; listo para hacer un hechizo.

─Si no te vas me obligaras a usarlo.

─Solo escúchame.

Con esto, Ichimatsu repitió el mismo conjuro que había creado esa brea mágica. Karamatsu sabía que sería arrastrado lejos y probablemente ahora no podría regresar. Determinado, clavo con fuerza su hacha en el piso y se detuvo de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Ichimatsu se sorprendió al ver la fuerza y testarudez de ese hombre. Al cual, en el proceso se le callo su casco. Ichimatsu pudo apreciar sus dulces y puros ojos. Jamás había visto unos ojos tan llenos de nobleza, bondad. Ojos azules claro, con la cara tierna y regordeta, lleno raspones, heridas y cicatrices. Cabello negro corto y lacio. Cuando sus miradas conectaron el de azul sonrió de tal forma que era la representación de la ternura en persona. Al mago le brinco el corazón como loco ¡Él no era amenazante como la mayoría de los caballeros del reino! Su distracción fue bien recibida por el otro, que comenzó a levantarse.

─Finalmente te detienes, _my Little kitten_.

¿Qué demonios había dicho el tipo ese? ¿Estaba loco? ¿De verdad había alguien así en la corte del rey? Era atractivo, pero un desastre de voz profunda y ojos amables. Cuando se levantó para acercarse lentamente a Ichimatsu algo se activó de nuevo en el mago, quien se sonrojo violentamente pues este tipo lo alteraba ¿Qué le pasaba con él?

─No te acerques…

En su nerviosismo, el mago iba a usar su báculo para golpear al otro, quien lo detuvo. Quedaron frente a frente y sus miradas hicieron conexión. Karamatsu finalmente pudo ver mejor al dulce muchacho, que era más o menos de su edad. Tenía un rostro ligeramente más fino que el suyo, en las mejillas tenía tres bigotes en cada una, un gorro morado obscuro en forma de orejas de gato que tenía un par de borlitas colgando a cada lado, su ropa le daba un aspecto rechoncho, y tenía en lugar de pies unas patitas de gato.

 _/Ahora entiendo porque es tan sigiloso, sus patitas le facilitan pasar desapercibido/_ Lo más impresionante eran sus ojos: unos bellos ojos morados muy felinos. Parecía más un lindo gatito humanoide que un fiero y maligno hechicero.

Con una sonrisa sin poses y muy sincera, el del armadura se acercó al otro.

─ _My Little kitten_ , debo decir que eres la cosa más linda que he visto nunca.

Tras decir esto el pobre chico gato se crispo enterito y se sonrojo violentamente.

─ ¡¿C-como puedes decir cosas como esas tan a la ligera?!

El otro se comenzó a reír de forma dulcemente ilegal. Mientras lo veía reírse de esa forma el pobre maguito sentía que le faltaba el aire.

─Lo siento, es que _you are beautiful_.

─Eres doloroso. Cállate ya.

Entonces, ante todo pronóstico el más alto lo tomo de la mano, mientras ponía una expresión de seriedad tan sexy que era digna de ser recordada.

─Nuestro reino nos necesita, _sweet kitty_. Necesitas escucharme.

El tonto ese había dejado sin defensas y aturdido al mago quien finalmente, a regañadientes lo escuchó. No le gusto para nada lo que el caballero hacía en su cueva. ¡Todo el asunto era una completa locura! Un suicidio.

─Todo eso es imposible…

─No será imposible. Podemos hacerlo. Lo haremos. Juntos, salvaremos a nuestro reino.

─De seguro están equivocados. Yo soy una escoria humana, dudo mucho que pueda servir de algo. Deberías buscar a alguien más. Puedo echar todo a perder.

Tras esto el de morado agacho ligeramente la mirada, y el ojiazul le alzo el rostro tomándolo de la barbilla. Obligándolo a mirarlo.

─Yo entiendo tu miedo. Soy el desastre andante de la corte. Siempre se burlan de mí porque además de pobre soy torpe como pocos. Por eso tengo tantas cicatrices y mi armadura esta tan maltrecha. Además que tengo el peor sentido de la orientación que jamás ha existido. Pero nada de eso importa. Se me ha dado esta encomienda por primera vez confiando plenamente en mí y mis capacidades. Trabaje tan duro para esto que no puedo evitar estar emocionado, también tengo miedo pero sé que dejarme arrastrar por este no ayudara a salvar a nuestro reino. Así que no dudes tanto _Little Kitten_ , no huyas del destino.

Tras estas palabras Ichimatsu se sintió desfallecer ¿Qué tan tontos crédulos podían ser si creerían que saldrían bien de esta? Mas verlo así, tan determinado. Diablos. Estaba loco pues jamás creyó que esto pasaría.

─Me he vuelto loco. Está bien, iré contigo.

Karamatsu estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, todo emocionado cuando el otro alzo sus manos para alejarlo.

─No me gusta que me toquen. No hagas eso. Tampoco me digas _Little kitten_. Mi nombre es Ichimatsu.

─ ¿Ichimatsu? Mucho gusto, yo soy Karamatsu.

Le extendió la mano al otro que solo lo miro fastidiado.

─Kusomatsu te queda mejor.

─Supongo que es mejor que el otro apodo que tengo en casa. Bueno, iniciamos la aventura mañana en la mañana. Ya es muy tarde para salir. Espero no haya problema con que pase la noche aquí.

─Nos vamos mañana en la mañana de acuerdo. Pero los extraños no duermen en mi casa. Te toca acampar afuera. Buenas noches.

─ Espera ¿qué?

Antes de poder reclamar, el mago ya lo había expulsado con un conjuro de nuevo.

─ Dije buenas noches ¡hasta mañana Kusomatsu!

Además de eso, había cerrado la entrada ahora con una piedra que atrajo ahí con magia. Karamatsu estaba frente de la casa, en el frio pasto. ¿Qué tipo de personalidad cambiante es esa? Fue adorable. Se comienza a reír sin poder evitarlo. El chico es todo un enredo pero al menos, ya tiene a su compañero en esta loca aventura.

 **YYY**

En el próximo capítulo conoceremos un poco más a los enemigos Capitulo 5. Por envidia.

Agradezco a **Be Kawaii De Son** por su hermosos fanarts dedicados a este fic y a _la semana del temible Karamatsu Rex_. Si les interesa verlos todos pueden encontrarlos en Facebook, en mi página: _**Taty´s Otaku Project**_

Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mí fue tan tierno! Bueno nos estamos leyendo en un par de semanas. Dejen un review por fis ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Ojala te haya gustado como lo convenció, este Kara es tan tiernoooo jajaja me mata. Qué bueno que fic te haya llamado lo suficiente la atención, además a mi igual me gustan esas parejas mucho por eso las uso mucho en mis fic jajaja Ojala hasta ahora el progreso te guste bastante un saludote.

Lizz972: qué bueno que pienses que va bien la trama y si con esto espero haber cubierto una ligera cuota de Karaichi en tu kokoro jajaja. Un saludote.

Be Kawaii de Son: Si es un tsundere lindo jajaja y Kara un desafortunado encantador jajaja que bueno te causa tanta gracia y espero la conti sea de tu agrado. Jajajaja si habrá más Osochoro para tu kokoro lo prometo jajajaja un saludoteeee. Te amo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis amados lectores. He estado tan cansada todo el día, creo que es probable que me enferme por millonésima vez. Ojala todo sea un simple mal presentimiento. Bueno espero estén ilusionados por este capítulo.

Ahora como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo y los invito a dejarme un review, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 5. Por envidia.

El reino del rey Choromatsu era maravilloso desde incluso antes del reinado del joven de ojos verdes. Siempre fue un lugar grandioso por ser bendecido por el dios Osomatsu. Dios reconocido por ser alegre y travieso. Un niño berrinchudo con una personalidad divertida. Si te descuidabas era seguro que podría hacerte una maldad. Aun así tiene un enrome corazón. No lo demuestra pero de verdad le importan los demás. Por eso siempre había cuidado bien de este reino que se hizo en su honor y donde le rendían tributo.

Osomatsu era un dios libertino, adicto al alcohol y las apuestas. Algunos bromeaban que incluso podría ser parecido al dios Dionisio. Era por estas características que el dios siempre estaba metido en predicamentos. Tanto con los humanos como con los seres divinos. Esto fue lo que término llamando la atención de un dios hecho de lo peor del mundo: Tougo.

Tougo era un dios que disfrutaba de la vitalidad de Osomatsu. Olía a deseo cuando lo tenía cerca. Se notaba a leguas que las travesuras del dios de rojo le resultaban interesantes. En su opinión, tenía el potencial para ser más maligno. Dejar esas travesuras y finalmente convertirlas en algo más fuerte. Deseaba corromperlo para hacerlo suyo. Así tenerlo a él y a su reino. Tougo es un dios fuerte, enigmático, peligroso y por ende, huele a seducción. No tardaron mucho para convertirse en amantes.

Aquella relación no tardo en convertirse en algo muy intenso. El mayor era celoso y no le daba mucha libertad para irse con otros. Entonces, Osomatsu pasó a ser amante de uno solo. La situación no lo tenía nada contento, pues el dominante personaje siempre estaba presionándolo (en más de un sentido) Las cosas se salían de su control. Sin embargo se estaba volviendo adicto a las cosas que estaba aprendiendo al lado del mayor. Parecía un prisionero enamorándose de su captor. La relación era insana y en este punto, fue cuando comenzó a haber decadencia en el reino. Nadie entendía porque pero había más gente podrida de mente y alma en el reino. La economía comenzó a caer. Mientras que Osomatsu podía sentir poco a poco su alma volverse negra sin poder detenerlo. Inconscientemente sabía que la situación estaba mal pero no sabía cómo pararlo.

Hasta que lo conoció.

Fue aquí cuando vio por primera vez al pequeño hijo del rey y la reina. El dulce príncipe de ojos verdes como jades o esmeraldas. Hubo algo en esos ojos que logro hacer revivir el pobre corazón del dios. Esos ojos que eran ventanas a un alma diferente a las demás. No tan pura como el alma de Karamatsu, pero lo suficientemente virtuosa como para ser la salvación no solo del reino, sino del mismo Osomatsu. Así fue como poco a poco, Osomatsu cayó víctima de esos ojos. Se convirtió en su esclavo y sabiéndose enamorado, estuvo decidido a luchar para salvarse a sí mismo y así intentar conquistar al dulce muchacho. Finalmente su pesadilla termino cuando expulso de su vida y alma al dios maligno.

Este nunca le perdono aquello y juro que se arrepentiría.

 **YYY**

De eso habían pasado años. Nadie creyó que el dios Tougo se hubiera obsesionado al punto de pasar todo este tiempo en las sombras, planeando todo para su ataque. Necesitaba de un reino terrenal que lo ayudara con sus planes, pues peleando con Osomatsu solo podría herirlo a él y no tanto así matar al rey Choromatsu. Tougo le tenía envidia a ese rey porque sin esforzarse si quiera, había conseguido lo que él había estado deseando y esforzándose por conseguir: A Osomatsu y a su reino. Ahora quería venganza y si Osomatsu no sería suyo tampoco de nadie.

Entonces, se pasó el tiempo buscando un rey que tuviera eso en común con él: la envidia. Si lo tenía sería fácil crear el nexo que le permitiría conquistar su corazón y así, manipular su alma y sus recursos.

Por fin lo consiguió en el rey Iyami. Un rey simplón de un reino conformado por gente maligna en su mayoría, gente desesperada que había aprendido a cometer fechorías para sobrevivir. Algunos de ellos habían evolucionado y lo disfrutaban incluso. Un reino de caos y obscuridad. Tougo se sintió como en casa, cuando supo que el rey Iyami envidaba/odiaba al rey de ojos verdes supo que había encontrado a su compañero/súbdito. Logro conocerlo a través de sus sueños y poco a poco pudo presentarse en su modo humano y se formó el lazo. Con esto ha ido reuniendo sus fuerzas para poder iniciar la lucha.

En estos momentos está en sus terrenos divinos, siendo consciente de la visita que está afuera intentando entrar.

─Querido Osomatsu, no tienes por qué intentar entrar sigilosamente.

─A mí me da igual entrar en lugares donde no soy bien recibido pero dudo que si lo hago no te molestes conmigo.

─Lo haces ver como si yo fuera un intolerante.

─ ¿No lo eres? Entonces me equivoque de dios.

─Me juzgas muy duramente. Siempre lo has hecho.

─No te comportes así. Yo soy un sin vergüenza por lo que si yo lo veo mal, entonces sí que está mal.

─El convivir con ese niño estricto y moralista te ha vuelto un debilucho.

─No está mal tener conciencia. Choromatsu me recuerda que no solo existe el alma para alterarla con placeres, sino llenarla con algo más valioso.

─Oh eso ha sonado tan cursi. ¿No aprendiste nada estando a mi lado?

─Si sigues metiéndote con nosotros te demostrare lo mucho que aprendí a tu lado.

─Eso me sonó a una amenaza. ¿Estas atreviéndote a amenazarme?

─hare más que eso si no te mantienes lejos de mi reino

Para esto Tougo acerco su rostro al rostro del otro pegando sus narices.

─Tendrás que obligarme. Para eso, aun no tienes la fuerza necesaria. Aunque si lo que quieres es que me aleje te hare una oferta.

─Viniendo de ti dudo que sea una oferta que me vaya a encantar.

─Estoy siendo benevolente. Una oferta única en la vida: regresa a mi lado y perdonare a tu niñito.

Eso dejo de piedra a Osomatsu ¿Había escuchado bien? Este dios había sido su perdición mucho tiempo porque es fácil dejarse arrastrar por el peso de sus palabras. Pero jamás dejaría esos ojos verdes. No se lo perdonaría si por su culpa, Choromatsu sufriera.

─Tu oferta suena degenerada. Incluso si no estuviera enamorado de Choromatsu me negaría.

El otro sonrío perversamente.

─Eso dices ahora, pero ya veremos en un futuro si sigues pensando lo mismo. Mi oferta sigue en pie pero es de tiempo limitado. Aprovéchala. Piénsalo. Ahora si no tienes nada más que decir: retírate.

Osomatsu lo miro fijamente con repulsión antes de irse. Mientras Tougo sonreía con suficiencia sabiendo que había logrado plantar la duda en el corazón del de rojo.

─Es cuestión de tiempo para que tu alma sea mía, mi querido Osomatsu.

 **YYY**

En el siguiente capítulo veremos el viaje de nuestros héroes. Capítulo 6. Viajando juntos.

Buu mis queridos ojala les haya gustado y dios esta relación tan enferma me encanta. La he leído en los fics y no me quejo. No los shipeo pero me gusta la temática obscura que se maneja entre ellos. Bueno nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Lizz972: jajajajaja yo nunca podría resistirme a él menos siendo tan lindo dios jajaja Lo siento el karaichi viene en el siguiente pero aun así ojala te haya gustado mucho un saludote.

SombraLN: Lo sé es tan divino dios! Como tú sabes míos son mi pareja favorita! Es que Ichi tan tsundere y Kara tan lindo uno muere. Un saludote.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis amados lectores. Me incomoda escribir siendo observada. Mi madre disfruta mirarme así sin motivo y está poniéndome tensa ajajajaja motivo número uno de porque escribo de noche y no de día. Jajaja

Ahora como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo y los invito a dejarme un review, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 6. Viajando juntos.

─ ¡Ya te dije que prefiero morir mil veces! ¡No quiero!

¿Sobre qué discuten ahora nuestros héroes?

Ichimatsu es alguien con poca paciencia y enojón. Súmale a eso que no durmió bien anoche por que cierto caballero estaba afuera tendrás a un Ichi altamente explosivo. No es como si le tuviera miedo, es más bien que se pasó lo noche entera controlándose para no ir y contemplarlo dormir. ¡Se moría por verlo! Pero resistió la tentación. Ahora este estúpido se había atrevido a hacerle algo de desayunar. En cuanto se asomó este ya estaba despierto, con una fogata en la cual estaba asando algo que olía delicioso. Traicionado por sus propios instintos termino desayunando con el tipo hablador ese. No entendía la mitad y no respondía nada pero eso no lo frenaba.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos para partir, el de la armadura tuvo el descaro de quitarse la parte de arriba de su hojalata para asearse mejor antes de partir. Esto dejo al descubierto la ligera camisa negra abierta del cuello en V, que le llegaba hasta la cadera que traía debajo. De esas de piel que suelen usar debajo de las armaduras los guerreros para mantener la temperatura corporal estable (ni frio ni cálido) y que fuera lo suficientemente resistente para soportar los golpes que la armadura hace al contacto con el cuerpo.

El idiota era un jodido manjar visual.

Ichimatsu estaba lo suficientemente alterado a estas alturas. Por lógica, la mejor opción era mantener distancia entre ellos y así todo estaría bien.

Pero Kusomatsu no quería cooperar en este punto.

Tan pronto como hubieran terminado, puso sus fuertes manos desnudas debajo de las axilas del otro para cargarlo. Cuando quedo suspendido en el aire lo único que era capaz de ver era ese rostro mallugado pero tan atractivo y dulce, con esos ojos azules arrebatadores que se podían apreciar mejor bajo la luz del sol. Kara aún estaba algo mojado por lo de hace rato y el agua sobre su piel lo hacía lucir resplandeciente y glorioso. Ichimatsu sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba y tuvo el horrendo deseo de ir y acariciarle la cara al otro. Asustado por sus pensamientos, comenzó a patalear hasta que el otro finalmente lo soltó.

─ ¡¿Q-que crees que estás haciendo?!

─S-solo intentaba subirte al caballo.

─ ¿Al caballo?

─Pues si, al caballo. Tu sabes _my Little kitten_ , para así poder iniciar nuestro viaje.

Ichimatsu lo comprendió todo y se puso más tenso. ¡El loco ese quería subirlo al caballo! No era tanto problema subirse a uno como el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, pues los dos irían arriba del mismo caballo. La cercanía de su cuerpo, el tacto frio. Su aroma varonil. Su fuerte y ancha espalda. Sus diminutas manos sobre el fuerte y marcado pecho ajeno…

Su cordura no iba a poder resistirlo.

Es por eso que han pasado ya como media hora discutiendo, uno insistiendo en que debe usar al caballo el otro negándose rotundamente. Eso nos lleva de vuelta al inicio.

─ _My Little Kitten_ , llegaremos más rápido a caballo.

─Te dije que no, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

─ ¿Qué tiene de malo ir a caballo?

El otro se sonrojo violentamente _/No tiene nada de malo, si lo que tú quieres es que yo termine por ceder a mis instintos y te manosee. O peor aún me vuelva loco intentando contenerme/_

─Que no me gusta y no lo hare.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba en medio de unos poderosos brazos.

─ ¡¿Q-que crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame!

─Si tienes miedo, no debes avergonzarte. Todos tenemos miedo. Puedes confiar en mí, yo te protegeré. No te abandonare lo prometo.

El estúpido cree que le tiene miedo a subirse al caballo, pero le tiene miedo a este tipo de sensación. Se siente tan cálido en su pecho y la protección de este hombre suena tan sincera que le tiemblan las piernas. Una parte de él quiere quedarse ahí para siempre, protegido en medio de estos poderosos brazos.

Una parte, quiere golpearlo y salir corriendo. Luego de un rato es esta parte la que ha ganado y lo termina alejando de un fuerte manotazo.

─ ¡No estés tocándome tan a la ligera!

Como sus piernas estaban debilitadas por lo anterior, termino callándose y aunque lo maldijo no pudo evitar que el otro lo cargara entre sus brazos. Al estilo princesa, lo subió al caballo. Karamatsu lo puso delante de él. Envuelto en los poderosos brazos, recargado de ladito en el fuerte pecho ajeno.

─Vamos _my Little Kitten._ Si tienes miedo puedes decirme.

Iba a decirle un par de cosas, pero el latido del corazón del guerrero estaban tranquilizándolo por fin.

─Me sofocas, aléjate.

El de ojos azules se rio ante la petición y se alejó lo suficiente. Cuando a Ichimatsu le llego la ráfaga de viento, se arrepintió de inmediato y quiso que el otro regresara pero era imposible.

En medio del camino Karamatsu se puso a cantar. Cantaba hermoso y las canciones que entonaba contaban historias de guerras pasadas. Ichimatsu nunca había escuchado algo parecido.

Cuando Karamatsu cantaba hacia esas poses raras de siempre pero ese rostro, y esa voz se le colaban hasta los huesos. Algo en Karamatsu estaba dejándole huella. No porque fuera tan guapo (porque diablos que lo es) sino que era de una pureza y bondad tan evidentes que se le tatúan en el corazón.

Karamatsu por su parte se está derritiendo por Ichimatsu. Tan arisco y desconfiado (como cuando olfateo la comida para detectar si tenía algo malo) Tan agresivo (como se puso cuando intento subirlo al caballo) y aun así tan dulce, vulnerable y asustadizo. Es un gatito huraño en todas las de la ley. Una parte dentro de él ahora que lo ve tan ensimismado disfrutando de la música, quiere ir y plantarle un enorme beso. No entiende ese extraño deseo. Jamás en su vida ha sentido cosas así por nadie y duda que esta sea una situación adecuada para dejar fluir esta clase de sentimientos.

Pero cuando Ichimatsu, cansado termina él solito recargándosele en el pecho moviendo ligeramente la cabeza contra su pecho, para que el otro se acerque como al principio, le hace desear el que el viaje sea eterno.

 **YYY**

Finalmente nuestros héroes se encuentran con sus primeras penurias. Capítulo 7. Primera parada

Ojala hayan muerto de diabetes, que esto me ha matado a mí. Jajajaja Ichi es tan obvio, bueno no vine la semana pasada a actualizar porque una perrita mía fue envenenada y estaba muy triste por su muerte. Ahora me siento mejor y estoy de vuelta, vengo los jueves a publicar ya no los martes. Un saludote, gracias ahora respondo reviews:

Lizz972: jajajaja cierto, conto como osochoro ojala te haya gustado este también bien cursi! Jajaja un saludoo

SombraLN.: lo odio pero sirve como enemigo malvado bastante bien jajaja No Oso no caigas, Oso ama demasiado a CHORO el osochoro sobrevivirá jajaja tranquis un saludo


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis amados lectores. Ando triste de nuevo. Les cuento al final del capítulo que me paso.

Ahora como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 7. Primera parada

─Afróntalo de una vez Kusomatsu, estamos perdidos.

Karamatsu siempre ha sido un desastre en eso de la orientación. Se supone que debe de seguir sus instintos y sus habilidades para saber qué camino elegir. Los entrenan para ello. Incluso sabe seguir un rastro, pero muy a pesar de sus mayores esfuerzos sigue perdiéndose.

No suele ser un problema, pues está acostumbrado. Los demás son los que tienen un problema con eso. Hay veces en que la puntualidad es muy importante, por lo que en esas ocasiones el rey opta por enviarlo con dos horas de anticipación. Ahora esta con Ichimatsu, quien no es alguien paciente y este lleva refunfuñando y tachándolo de imbécil más de una hora.

─ _My Little kitty_ , debes ser paciente y aprender a dejarte llevar por los hilos del destino.

Hizo una de esas poses raras al decir esto y el mago no pudo evitar bufar fastidiado.

─Eres un completo dolor en el trasero, Kusomatsu.

El otro comenzó a reírse con fuerza.

─Tal vez te duele por el largo viaje a caballo. Prometo que si un día te duele el trasero por mí, no te arrepentirás.

Tras esto le guiño un ojo al otro mientras se acercaba, Ichimatsu se puso colorado mientras le daba un zarpazo.

─ ¡No te me acerques tanto!

Ahora Karamatsu tenía tres rasguños en medio del rostro. Ichimatsu se sintió mal porque se notaba que lo había herido. Pero el otro no dijo ni hizo nada, salvo suspirar tranquilamente mientras se bajaba del caballo para buscar en una bolsa un frasco con algún tipo de ungüento que se puso con calma en las heridas.

─Vamos, hay que continuar.

Tras esto, tomo las riendas del caballo y sin subirse comenzó a jalarlas para caminar al lado del animal mientras Ichimatsu lo veía fijamente ¿Se enojó y por eso ya no quería ni subirse al caballo? Karamatsu no se giró a verlo cuando comenzó a hablar.

─Al parecer mi cercanía te molesta. Procurare mantener mi distancia lo más posible, lamento importunarte.

Ichimatsu sintió una opresión en el pecho. No había sido esa su intención. Solo que no entendía que le pasaba con este sujeto como para ponerse tan nervioso. Aun así, no pudo decir nada. No era como si quisiera la cercanía de un caballero torpe y extraño de todas maneras.

Esto lo hace para ayudar a salvar su reino, porque en fin y al cabo es su hogar. Si su destino es hacer esto juntos está bien, pero no quiere decir que serán amigos o algo parecido. Una misión que cumplir nada más. De eso se trata todo esto. Una misión. Si bueno, si todo esto es cierto ¿Por qué siente que están a punto de escapársele unas lágrimas? ¿Por qué verlo así lo está lastimando tanto?

Se maldijo a si mismo por permitirse sentir estas estupideces.

 _/Cálmate Ichimatsu. Después de esta misión no volverán a verse. Él seguirá con su vida en la corte y tú como siempre. Lo mejor para evitarse problemas es si dejamos las cosas así como están ahora/_

 **YYY**

Finalmente dieron con un pueblo. Era pequeño, y no tenía gran cosa pero era mejor que nada. Necesitaban descansar, comer algo y comprar algunas cosas.

No sin algo de prisa, Karamatsu se emocionó para llegar a un hotel del pueblo. Una vez llegaron, el caballero estuvo a punto de pedir dos habitaciones, pero tras ver el precio de cada habitación, pensó que lo más prudente seria entonces compartir una sola.

Ichimatsu no estaba para nada contento con esto, mas no pudo insistir.

Cansados, se fueron a cenar algo. Ichimatsu estaba sorprendido de la cantidad de carne que Karamatsu era capaz de ingerir. Con su completa falta de modales se metía la comida a la boca con desesperación y con las mejillas infladas cual hámster a la hora de comer. " _Is delicious_ " decía mientras se zambullía mas alimentos. Ichimatsu estaba algo asqueado. Por su parte, Ichimatsu cuando comía no podía evitar dejar salir sus colmillos y las garritas. Le gustaba tanto el pescado que dejaba salir su lado gatuno en momentos así.

Karamatsu creía que el pequeño mago era adorable. Quería acercarse, pero el otro se notaba que le tenía aversión y lo más probable es que estuviera mejor así. Mejor esta vez cada uno se concentró en su comida, una vez terminaron iban a darse un baño. Cuando Kara noto que el otro se había crispado de nuevo, sintió que era mejor darle aún más espacio por lo que lo dejo ir solo.

─Yo me quedo a cuidar las cosas, en cuanto tu regreses yo voy.

Dijo e Ichimatsu se sintió tranquilo y decepcionado en partes iguales. Si era una molestia su cercanía pero también era cierto que quería verlo un poco. No podía evitarlo, luego de lo del incidente del caballo estaba seguro de que si con solo eso se había puesto tenso no imaginaba lo que sería verlo desnudo.

Sintió que estaba a punto de salirle un sangrado nasal, por lo que se agarró la nariz con fuerza.

 _/tranquilízate, Ichimatsu/_

Estaba tan entretenido que no noto unas presencias detrás de él.

─ ¡Amo, amo! Mire.

Indico Chibita (el pequeño sirviente de Tougo) al tiempo que le pasaba una lacrima para que en esta mirara que se está visualizando a Ichimatsu. Completamente solo, desprevenido y lo mejor de todo: sin el báculo. Ichi se lo dejo a Kara para que se lo cuidara.

─Así que finalmente los encontramos. Mira, mira ahí está el querido gatito tsundere. ¿Quién diría que alguien tan insignificante seria el mago capaz de manejar las dos magias? Viéndolo así no se ve la gran cosa. Bueno, si los agentes lo encontraron que lo atrapen. Lo quiero vivo.

─Si mi señor.

Dijo el pequeño hombre para apretar algo en las lacrimas.

De repente, detrás de Ichimatsu apareció un ser viscoso negro*. Arrastrándose intentando llevárselo.

Con unos movimientos rápidos, Ichimatsu con unos zarpazos destruyo al monstruo ese.

─Guau, debo admitir que eso fue impresionante. Al parecer es más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Pero no es suficiente. Envía a los demás agentes.

En eso muchos de las mismas criaturas rodearon a Ichimatsu, quien retrocedió, cerró los ojos para poco a poco, transformarse en un gato humanoide negro.

Se lanzó a varias de estas criaturas con una rapidez envidiables y una agilidad dignas de admiración. Tougo estaba mirando todo con cierta sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

─Al parecer el gatito va a hacer las cosas más divertidas. Que interesante es todo esto. Me encanta.

Se rio sutilmente mientras el mismo presionaba un botón en la lacrima lo que provoco la explosión de las criaturas más cercanas al mago quien quedo cubierto de esa cosa negra que siendo pegajosa como es lo atrapo, por más que luchaba no podía liberarse. Mientras más criaturas se acercaban lentamente hasta su lugar.

─Maldición.

En su lugar, Tougo sonreía con superioridad.

─Aunque debo admitir que jugaste bien, querido gatito. El juego se acabó.

Ichimatsu no pudo tolerar la transformación más tiempo y ahora era de nuevo el sencillo maguito. Esto era malo.

─No voy a salir vivo de esta…

Murmuro mientras veía a esas cosas acercándose, esperando que esto no sea su final.

 **YYY**

Ichimatsu se salvara? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 8. Primer gran batalla.

*Los monstruos están inspirados en los de _resident evil 7_.

Anonimo chan: Hola si Karamatsu es tan sexy y si sienten algo profundo uno por el otro. Tougo es un cabrona sí que si hará de las suyas. Gracias, besos y un saludote.

Lizz972: jajaja que bueno que te gusto porque el anterior estuvo super kawaii y kara dios jajaja mata. Un saludote.

SombraLN: Ichimatsu lento de los cojones jajaja Que bueno yo babeo cuando me lo imagino. Un saludote jajaja

Les cuento porque estoy triste: nosotros teníamos 5 perritas hasta la semana pasada que murió una envenenada. Ahora esta semana nos envenenaron a otras dos, de las cuales solo a una logramos salvarla a base de leche, nejayote y aceite de cocina. Ahora descubrí que estuvieron envenenando a otros perritos de la cuadra y me enoje mucho. Si bueno, si los perritos hacen travesuras a los vecinos y sus animales entiendo su enojo pero tampoco es para matarlos así. Yo no creo en eso de odiar y guardar rencor pero me es difícil luego de cosas así. Gente mala onda lastimando a unos pobres animalitos. Bueno supongo que sigo siendo muy sensible e idealista. Jajaja Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada por este capítulo ojala me quede tan chido como esta en mi mente ajajaja

Ahora como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 8. Primer gran batalla.

Karamatsu estaba nervioso.

Algo dentro de él le decía que algo relacionado a Ichimatsu estaba mal. No era solo por el tonto pleito que tuvieron, era algo más.

Él no negaba para nada que el hecho de que el gatito estuviera huraño no lo tuviese herido, sin embargo, definitivamente aquello iba más allá de eso. Tenía un jodido mal presentimiento. Nunca fue bueno en general con cosas de orientación y precisión pero cuando se trata de seguir sus corazonadas nunca ha dudado.

Piensa que el maguito lo atacara de nuevo, pero no está nada tranquilo. Contrario a lo que el mismo Ichimatsu querría va a asegurarse de que está todo bien.

 **YYY**

Una vez fuera se esperaba habérselo encontrado rápido pues Ichimatsu es bastante perezoso en eso de caminar. Le extraño no verlo, incluso aunque se haya tardado unos minutos extras por haberse perdido un poco en el camino. Era para que el de ojos felinos estuviera por aquí. Tal vez él ya había llegado a los baños. Finalmente estaba en los baños y no lo veía por ningún lado tampoco. Probablemente también se había perdido. Aunque tenía una sensación extraña, era por esta misma que había salido con el báculo del gatito y su propia armadura y hacha. Se veía algo llamativo pero estaba acostumbrado. Regreso por el camino con paciencia y no vio rastros del mago.

¿Dónde podía estar? Pensó mientras se preocupaba sobre manera. Había una probabilidad de que Ichimatsu lo hubiera pensando mejor y se haya largado. Aunque se fue sin su báculo. Jamás lo abandonaría sin antes llevarse su báculo. Lo que quitaba a esta idea mucha probabilidad. En eso, se fijó en el camino y vio un camino hecho de cosas viscosas negras que no sabía si le pertenecían a Ichi o a qué clase de seres, pero se notaba que había habido una batalla. Pues había signos de lucha, y muchos de esos rastros viscosos. Por fin, tuvo la certeza de que ahí había estado Ichimatsu cuando en el camino pudo distinguir cabello de gato negro y las marcas de sus huellitas en el piso. Se notaba que se lo llevaron arrastrando porque había marcas que llevaban a por un camino. Además que alguien iba dejando mechones grandes del mismo pelo de gato mezclado con esa cosa negra pegajosa.

 _/Lo más probable es que sigue con vida y dejo un rastro para mi/_

─No te preocupes _my Little Kitty_ , me tienes a mí. Tu solo espera y veras.

Decía mientras iba siguiendo el rastro con bastante precisión.

 **YYY**

El pobre mago había tenido una terrible noche.

Esas cosas no lo mataron. Hasta el momento al menos. Lo habían secuestrado llevándolo a una cueva obscura algo retirada del pueblo.

A un lugar muy desértico. Lo más probable es que lo hicieron así para que no lo escucharan si gritaba o algo. Lo que estos tontos no sabían es que venía acompañado del caballero estúpido ese. Por muy enojado que estuviera el idiota se ve de buen corazón y está seguro de que en cierto punto se preguntara sobre donde esta y lo buscara. No confía mucho en que el estúpido no se vaya a tardar. Con lo despistado que es le cuesta creer que vaya a dar con su ubicación esta noche. Pero sabe de primera mano que es testarudo. Muy noble. Muy valiente. Alguien tan digno de llevar ese título de caballero que la mitad de los de su corte no son ni la mitad de dignos. Al pobre que se esforzaba tanto en congeniar y que solía tratar con la punta del pie.

 _/Si no llega a buscarme yo lo entendería/_

Al fin y al cabo era una escoria con mal carácter y un inútil que no sirve para nada. No entendía como es que disque había sido elegido para esta misión de salvar al reino entero cuando no es capaz ni de salvarse a sí mismo. Solo es una basura no combustible.

Si moría, Karamatsu se conseguiría otro compañero y listo todo sería mejor.

 **YYY**

Habían pasado horas y el mago se sentía cansando. En la jaula en la que estaba (una de esas donde meten pajaritos) emanaba una luz de un extraño color vino que parecía fluir alrededor de esta. Era consciente de que esa cosa estaba drenándole la energía mágica. Él usaba de estas pero menos agresivas pues son para seres humanos y ligeramente para seres mágicos. Además que no le gustaba herir a las personas sin antes saber quiénes eran y que hacían por sus terrenos. Quien quiera que sea el loco que lo mando capturar es un cabrón desalmado que usa de esos conjuros que lastiman a la víctima mientras surten efecto. Un puto sádico. Eso era el hijo de puta ese.

─ ¡ _My Little Kitty!_

Dijo Karamatsu mientras en el proceso iba destruyendo muchas criaturas obscuras. Ichimatsu se levantó ilusionado ¡De verdad pensó que el tonto ese no llegaría a buscarlo!

─ ¡Kusomatsu, por aquí!

Con ese grito el de ojos azules lo miro y en eso una criatura le lanzo un golpe que logró esquivar a apenas pero en el proceso perdió su casco. Se giró a seguirlos golpeando, no lo dejaban avanzar. Ichimatsu saco su mano a través de los barrotes de la jaula.

─ ¡Lánzame mi báculo!

Le grito mientras veía como Karamatsu con gran destreza brincaba para evadir a más criaturas y con su hacha se abría paso. Vaya fuerza. Vaya rapidez con esa incomoda armadura de por medio. Que agilidad. Con una gracia impresionante le lanzo el báculo a Ichimatsu.

─ ¡Atrápalo!

Grito mientras lo lanzaba con la mayor de la fuerza de la que era capaz y el gatito se estiro lo más posible. A duras penas lo agarro con la punta de sus dedos.

─ ¡Lo tengo!

Grito Ichimatsu mientras comenzaba a auto curarse con una energía blanca a su alrededor. Una vez lo termino de hacer destruyo el hechizo que lo mantenía cautivo y fue a ayudar a Karamatsu. Con sus habilidades gatunas llego hasta al lado de Karamatsu y se recargaron espalda con espalda.

─ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto estúpido?

Ante esto el de azul se rio.

─ ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

─Que estaba tan preocupado por ti que hasta extrañe que fueras tosco conmigo.

Dijo e hizo que el pecho de cierto mago latiera como loco.

─ ¡Eres un tonto doloroso!

─Vamos, _My Little Kitty_. Demostrémosles a estas criaturas porque somos los elegidos para esta misión.

Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con determinación y el otro solo atino a asentir mientras sonreía sutilmente.

─ ¡A patear traseros!

Dijo el maguito mientras ambos se lanzaban con todo a las criaturas. Con su báculo, Ichimatsu de un solo ataque destruyó a las más débiles. Karamatsu de un solo golpe les daba a unas cuatro a la vez. De verdad que estaban siendo impresionantes cada uno a su forma. Cuando estaban por acabarlas se escuchó una fuerte voz encima de ellos y de pronto, estaban inmóviles.

─Vaya, vaya ¿Quién habría pensado que ustedes serian dignos de hacerme frente?

Dijo una voz diabólica. Cuando alzaron la mirada ahí estaba: el mismísimo dios maligno Tougo.

─Estoy ansioso por divertirnos juntos un poco más.

Nuestros héroes están en las garras del mal.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara en el siguiente con Ichi y Kara? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 9. Infierno

Qué clase de capitulo ha sido este Jajaja Lo dejo así para que se mueran por leer el siguiente jajaja Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

AzulaMayorga: Hola, hola. Jajaja dime que errores tengo para poder trabajar en ello. Yo sigo creciendo como autora no lo olvides! Gracias a esas críticas constructivas me dispongo a mejorar y las agradezco de corazón. Ahora la historia es larga. Tendrá muchos capítulos unos 30 o 40 jajaja lamento si se siente apresurado es que los capítulos de esta historia los hago cortitos por eso supongo pero si gustas puedo alargarlos un poquitín no más. La atracción entre estos dos es la que estoy desarrollando, no el amor. Aun le cuelga mucho para que se amen jajaja Que bueno que te gusta tanto y que sea interesante. Adoro responderles, lo disfruto porque siento que me une a mis lectores! Gracias, gracias ojala así sea porque es una historia muy marginada jajaja Pero la adoro. Un saludote.

Momokamatsu: Hola querida! Es un gustazo leerte en esta historia también. Otro viaje que me honra que hagamos juntas. Jajajaja que bueno que te gusto la premisa de esta historia. En el fandom hay muchas historias pero me enorgullece decir que soy de las pocas usando el formato de reyes, magos y caballeros. Jajaja a mí también me gusta mucho jaja. Qué bueno que este Karamatsu me queda aún más cannon que el de ame passione me esfuerzo en ello jaja. Si Ichi es la cosa más gordita y esponjosa de por estos lares jajaja. Kara lo es, aunque chance y si es algo pervertidillo pero sobre todo es un caballero y está intentando concentrarse en su misión jaja Que bueno que es tan kawaii estoy esforzándome porque este Kara me quede súper lindo y dulce más que seductor ojala lo esté logrando! Un saludote y un placer que estés aquí también!

Anonimo chan: La gente es así de cruel a veces, lamentablemente. Lamento leer lo de los perritos ahí en Lima. Jajajaja sip todos saben de los tsundere de Ichi, sino fuera tsundere no podría manejar las dos magias. Su parte mala onda le permite manejar la magia negra y la bondad de su kokoro le permite manejar la magia blanca. Ojala te haya gustadooo un saludo.

SombraLN: Hola! Si a mí igual me daría un derrame nasal dios jajaja Tougo sabe que es porque es tsundere que puede manejar ambas magias. Su parte mala onda le permite manejar la magia negra y la bondad de su kokoro le permite manejar la magia blanca.

Lizz972: Hay gente así en la vida pero bueno es cruel pero es parte de. Me gustaría que me contaras como esta eso de que el hombre la pago me da curiosidad y de verdad lamento lo de tus gatitos. Si Ichi no será honesto con facilidad jajajaja pero bueno ya veremos cómo les va! Un saludote


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mis amados lectores espero estén emocionados por este capítulo porque se supone que estará interesante jajaja Espero que quede genial.

Ahora como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 9. Infierno

Karamatsu tiene años sin sentirse tan indefenso.

Desde esa vez que lo perdió todo. Aquel fatídico día.

Si bien es cierto que se volvió caballero para defender al reino que tanto ama, también lo es que una parte de él lo hizo para no sentirse de esta forma de nuevo. Tan vulnerable. Así es como se siente cada vez que el cabrón de Tougo lo patea más fuerte. Lleva así horas. Mientras Ichimatsu está temblando, colgando de sus manos en lo que parece un aparato de tortura medieval. El primero iba a ser el pequeño maguito, pero luce mil veces más débil que el caballero por lo que este no dudo en atraer la atención del sádico ese hacia sí. No entiende cómo es que puede seguir escupiendo sangre. Mientras más lo golpea, mas llora Ichimatsu. De verdad que algo en ese pequeño tiene algo intrigado y en cierto modo, atraído a Karamatsu. No es que este enamorado de él, porque no siente precisamente eso por Ichimatsu. No puede definirlo pero hay algo creciendo poco a poco que lo tiene unido al gatito.

Es porque ellos son compañeros en esta misión. Es su destino. Su lazo se siente natural en muchas formas. De verdad que es sencillo sentirse atado al otro. Así no tengan la mejor de las relaciones, o sean el mejor ejemplo de buena comunicación.

En eso, siente como el sujeto aquel comienza a golpearlo con un bastón y solo logra emitir lastimeros sonidos de dolor. Mas no ha gritado aun. Lo que seguramente es el motivo de porque Tougo lleva horas en esto. Aunque con este golpe ha sentido claramente el crujir de algo en su cuerpo, lo más seguro es que le haya roto otra costilla. O algún otro hueso. De verdad que en este punto siente el cuerpo entumecido y caliente por los golpes. Puede sentir la sangre fluirle de algunas de las heridas. En otras es capaz de sentir la incomodidad que se siente en la piel cuando se forman costras o se seca sangre. No le ha tirado ningún diente porque ha tenido cuidado, sin embargo le ha dejado la cara más mallugada de lo que de por sí ya la tenía.

─Me tienes gratamente sorprendido.

Dice el dios maligno mientras con su pie, gira el ensangrentado, maltrecho y amoreteado cuerpo de Karamatsu.

─A estas alturas otra basura ya estaría llorando y suplicando por su vida. Debo admitirlo muchacho: Tienes valor. El orgullo de un hombre capaz de soportar una paliza para proteger a alguien más débil, sin lloriquear como una nenita asustada.

En esto le propino más golpes con el bastón a Karamatsu logrando alzarlo del suelo con la fuerza de estos. Aparte de los gritos desenfrenados de Ichimatsu, se escuchan los quejidos y la respiración entre cortada de Karamatsu.

─ ¿Vez a lo que me refiero? Eres alguien tan resistente. Solo he conocido a una persona así de resistente antes. Aunque si lo medito un momento, siendo tu un mortal y él un dios, creo que es más que obvio que tú eres más resistente. Admirable. Pero no menos inútil, porque aunque este esfuerzo por no demostrar debilidad es formidable, no va a impedir que lastime a tu novio.

Las orejas de Ichimatsu se alzan y se sonroja sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué clase de tonto se ruboriza en un momento así?

─No te puse en la máquina de tortura a ti, porque sabía que no gritarías. Por eso decidí algo visualmente más llamativo, ha sido muy divertido. El mago tsundere, por otro lado, claro que gritara. Sera menos sangriento pero no menos placentero.

─Eres un maldito enfermo…

Le habla Ichimatsu y el hombre se sonríe de forma aterradora.

─Gracias por el halago.

En eso, entra Chibita.

─ ¡Amo!

─ ¿No te dije que no me molestaras?

─Lo se amo, pero algo sucede con el rey Iyami.

─Diablos. A ese estúpido siempre le sucede algo.

Se queja cuando se levanta. Acomodándose la ropa y limpiándose la sangre ajena.

─Enciérrenlos en la mazmorra y que unos agentes los vigilen.

─ ¡Como ordene amo!

Dice el pequeño hombre para luego, mandar a unos de esos monstros a bajar a Ichimatsu del lugar ese y arrastrar a Karamatsu, quien va dejando un rastro de sangre detrás de sí.

 **YYY**

Una vez en la mazmorra, cuando los agentes están merodeando pero no viéndolos, el de ojos morados se lanza sobre el maltrecho Karamatsu.

─My…l-little…Kitty… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te hicieron daño?

Eso le dolió en todo el pecho a Ichimatsu. ¿Cómo ese estúpido podía preguntar algo así cuando era lógico que el que se llevó la peor parte fue él? No pudo evitar dejar fluir sus lágrimas de nuevo.

─ Eres un completo estúpido… ¿Qué me pasaría si te mueres? No puedes dejarme solo en esta mierda. No permitiré que luego de ir a sacarme de mi casa convenciéndome de esta locura simplemente te mueras abandonándome.

Karamatsu se ríe pero tan pronto como lo hace comienza a toser más sangre. Lo que tiene aterrado a Ichimatsu que ya se siente mareado por el fuerte olor de esta. Aunque todo el cuadro hace que se le revuelva el estómago.

─Resiste…

Le murmura para alejarse y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, juntando las palmas de ambas manos.

─Dios de luz y bondad, te pido que me permitas hacer uso de tu poder.

Luego el mago se ha cubierto de una luz blanca de esas celestiales. Una vez que hace esto las orejitas de su gorrito se bajan. Se sonroja y se ve tan tierno e inofensivo. Con delicadeza, se apresura hacia el herido Karamatsu.

─ ¡Yo te cuidare! Tranquilo, Karamatsu-kun.

Karamatsu se sintió de piedra ante la forma de hablarle de Ichimatsu y peor aún la forma de comportarse, antes de poder procesar esto, Ichimatsu comienza a lamerlo.

La lengua húmeda y tibia de Ichimatsu recorriéndole sus heridas.

Totalmente sonrojado y con el pulso a mil, Kara intentar retroceder aturdido. Cuando el mago lo retiene con cuidado.

─Confía en mí, Karamatsu-kun. Voy a curarte. Si te lastimo, debes avisarme para hacerlo con más delicadeza.

El pobre caballero no entendía no jota, pero más pronto que tarde el maguito siguió con su labor y podía sentir como sus heridas se cerraban instantáneamente.

 **YYY**

─Con que fuiste tú quien provoco un poco de revuelo para hacerme salir de mi guarida. No has cambiado nada, Osomatsu-kun.

En eso, el dios de ojos rojos está en su traje de batalla lanzándole una fiera mirada a su ex amante.

─Sé que tienes a Ichimatsu y Karamatsu aquí secuestrados.

─Me gustaría saber de dónde sacas esa información.

─Eso no es lo que importa, he venido a llevármelos.

El otro sonríe de forma burlona.

─Eso no se va a poder, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho.

Osomatsu levanta su espalda y se pone en posición.

─Bien, si no los entregas por las buenas. Tendré que obligarte.

En eso al dios maligno le brillan los ojos con una luz roja.

─ ¿De verdad? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos divertimos juntos, mí querido Osomatsu. Para mi será todo un placer.

Osomatsu lo mira con decisión. Y se pone en su mejor pose de batalla.

Esta será la primera de sus peleas.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara en la pelea de Tougo y Osomatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 10. Nueva fuerza

Jajaja Me estoy volviendo buena en esto de dejarlos con la duda. O al menos eso espero yo jajaja Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

AzulaMayorga: jajaja siempre lo hago. Oh subo capítulos los jueves, pero vengo cada dos semanas. Ósea una semana si otra no. Me encanta aclarar dudas. Claro que te explicaste, yo también siento que hago eso y lo de las comas y puntos es mi maldición. Créeme si te digo que he trabajado en ello y lo he mejorado pero no he podido quitarme esa mala costumbre aun. Entiendo a qué te refieres, gracias por decírmelo solo significa que debo trabajar aún más. Jajaja la espera no será larga, pues actualizo regularmente, por el momento claro está. Que bien que es el primer AU de este tipo. Un saludote y ten en cuenta que la opinión de ustedes para esta humilde escritora es importante. Uno nunca deja de crecer por eso siempre debe escuchar a quienes te dan críticas constructivas.

Lizz972: porque soy diabólica jajaja Un saludote.

SombraLN: Hola, lo se soy malvada. Jajajaja No, Kara no llego de inmediato a su rescate pero si llego. Lamento decirte, que este fic lo actualizo una semana si otra no. Ósea que no es una semana lo que esperan. Lo siento. Aun así es un gusto saludarte.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola mis amados lectores espero estén emocionados yo lo estoy. Espero este capítulo este bueno.

Ahora como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 10. Nueva fuerza

" _Osomatsu estaba ansioso._

 _Su deber era cuidar a Ichimatsu y Karamatsu para que estos pudieran cumplir con su destino para poder salvar el reino. Estar al pendiente de ellos era algo que había estado haciendo desde que ellos se fueron. Más no puede estar cuidándolos las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Tiene cosas que hacer en el reino y también pasar tiempo con su amado._

 _Era su culpa por no estar tan al pendiente, pues cuando finalmente los busco luego de no haberlos cuidado en unas cuantas horas, grande fue su terror al no encontrarlos. Observo minuciosamente el pueblo donde los vio por última vez. ¡Se suponía que esos dos iban a tomar un baño! Buscándolos con desesperación, pudo ver esa masa negra viscosa que conoce tan bien. Lo que hizo que sintiera que toda la sangre se le iba a los pies. No podía estar pasando, sencillamente no podía estarle pasando. Si sus deducciones eran correctas, ellos corrían grave peligro._

 _Tougo tenía muchas guaridas. No suele llevar a las víctimas o a las personas a las que tortura a su casa principal. Por lo que era inútil buscarlos ahí. Tenía que meditarlo con calma. Choromatsu se asustó cuando lo vio tan pensativo, mas tuvo que mentirle que era por otro asunto para que no se preocupara de más. Lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que el pobre se deprimiría, además que si lo hace enojar de verdad puede que no quiera tener sexo con él, a modo de castigo._

 _Pensando en el bien de su reino y su vida sexual, se fue a buscar al único dios que podría saber algo. No le gusta mucho tratar con él, pero este tiene una fijación extraña con el guerrero Karamatsu, dice que está orgulloso de decir que lo ha dotado de muchas cosas y lo ve como a una de sus maravillosas creaciones. Pareciera enamorado del torpe pero guapo muchacho. Lo que sigue negando._

─ _Totty~_

 _Saluda cuando lo ve._

─ _Odio esa manía tuya de andar entrando sin invitación ¿Qué es lo que quieres en mi casa?_

─ _Venga Totty, no seas tan temperamental. Si yo solo quiero saber cómo está mi dios favorito._

─ _Osomatsu, déjate de estupideces o no te ayudare._

─ _Está bien, bien. Quiero que me digas donde tiene Tougo a Karamatsu e Ichimatsu._

─ _Vaya ¿Por qué debería de decírselo a un inepto como tú?_

─ _¿Estas enojado por que permití que Karamatsu fuera atrapado?_

 _El infantil puchero que le dedico el otro le confirmo a Osomatsu._

─ _Vamos Todomatsu, no seas así. Sabes que no puedo cuidarlo todo el tiempo._

─ _Exacto tienes mejores cosas que hacer, como coger con el rey pasivo._

─ _No seas tan celoso, si tu quisieras podría cogerte a ti alguna vez._

─ _Eres asqueroso_

─ _O claro, que tú estás enamorado de Karamatsu, tu mejor creación._

─ _¡No estoy enamorado de él! Siendo mi mejor creación es lógico que este orgulloso de él. Siento por él lo mismo que tu sientes por tu reino. Un reino que te recuerdo, que tú le mandaste a salvar. Deberías de cuidarlo más._

─ _Vamos, está bien. Lo que sea. Prometo cuidarlo._

 _Tras esto finalmente Osomatsu supo dónde estaba Tougo. Se preparó con algunas armas y se mentalizo para salvar a sus compañeros. Pues sin ellos, será el fin de todo aquello que ama. "_

 **YYY**

Está asustado ahora que tiene a Tougo esperando con esa cara de calma aterradora. Sin mencionar que aún tiene algo de sangre en el traje, lo que lo vuelve alguien bastante intimidante. Intenta atinarle un golpe con su espada, pero es detenido con una sola mano por su rival quien sonríe con suficiencia.

─No has cambiado nada, mi querido Osomatsu-kun.

El más joven se aleja de él, y da otro golpe que esta vez no solo es detenido sino que le da un ligero contraataque que ha logrado sacarle algo de sangre al de rojo. Al ver la sangre recuerdos dolorosos llegan de cuando, en el pasado era a él a quien torturo e hizo que sangrara. Cuando también él fue una masa de sangre y contusiones en aquel horrible calabazo.

─ ¿Qué te pasa mi dulce Osomatsu-kun? Estas sudando no me digas que ¿tienes miedo?

Osomatsu lo mira con rencor mientras el otro esboza una horripilante sonrisa. Lo que hace que se enfade.

─Solo estoy recordando los viejos tiempos…

─Ah, esos gloriosos tiempos… ¿No estas celoso de que haya usado a tu guerrero para divertirme como lo hacía antes contigo, cierto? Tú eres especial.

─ ¡Maldito! ¿Qué le hiciste a Karamatsu?

El otro sonríe más aterradoramente.

─Solo me divertí con él. Aunque debo decir que es un humano muy interesante. Quedo prácticamente hecho trizas y aun así no lloro o grito. Admirable.

Entonces Osomatsu comenzó a emanar una fuerza roja a su alrededor.

─Oh parece que mi comentario te ha hecho enfurecer. Fascinante.

Osomatsu se le lanza con una fuerza real y su espalda va rodeada de un aura roja que con solo acercarse a su contrincante, hace que sienta calor y le duelan más los golpes, impidiéndole esquivarlos con la misma facilidad de antes. Lo que hace que deje de fanfarronear y por fin use ambas manos durante la batalla. En un movimiento totalmente inesperado, Osomatsu le lanza su espada para hacer que la esquive, cuando lo hace es recibido por una poderosa patada que lo hace dar vueltas antes de caer. Con Tougo un momento en el piso, Osomatsu aprovecha para posicionarse arriba de él y apuntarlo con la espada.

─Nunca te había visto tan fuerte, Osomatsu-kun. Me sorprendiste.

─Mi nueva fuerza es producto de mi nueva determinación. Mi fuerza radica en el poder de mi amor.

Tougo se carcajea fuertemente. En eso se escucha una explosión y la guarida del dios maligno comienza a derrumbarse.

─ ¿Qué está pasando?

─ ¿Creías que me vencerías tan fácilmente? Bien, ahora deberás decidir ¿Me mataras o iras a salvar a tus amigos?

Osomatsu lo mira fijamente para ver el rápido progreso del derrumbe y dejarlo ahí para salir corriendo en dirección a la guarida. En eso Chibita llega a ayudar a su amo.

─ ¿está bien amo?

─Mejor que nunca. Mi prueba resulto a la perfección. Osomatsu-kun se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

─ ¿Quiere decir que no peleo en serio para poder probar al dios Osomatsu?

El otro sonríe de forma tétrica.

─Y me lleve una grata sorpresa. Pero de momento vámonos de aquí.

Luego de decir esto, se escaparon. A Osomatsu le dolió tener que dejarlo así pero lo primordial ahora es salvar a Karamatsu e Ichimatsu.

 **YYY**

¿Qué paso con nuestros héroes durante la pelea de Oso y Tougo? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 11. Ichi-chan

Jajaja Diablos el nombre del próximo capítulo me tiene muerta de la risa jajaja Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

JPArtist: gracias. Si Ichi es super kawaii. Un saludo.

Mii-kun: Ya lo habías hecho solo que los comentarios cuando son como el tuyo (sin cuenta en fanfiction) suelen tardarse. Me ha pasado y a mucha gente que conozco. Oh me halaga enormemente que leas mis historias y las creas de una gran calidad. Espero esto siga siempre así, sigo creciendo como autora. Qué bueno que te emociones tanto porque actualizo, me resulta tan lindo, es de verdad genial que yo logre darles eso tanto como ustedes me llenan de alegría con sus comentarios maravillosos. Jajajajaja como premio por estudiar hasta cierta parte te lees un capítulo de la historia así te motivaras a estudiar más rápido! Qué bueno que la personalidad de los personajes te gusta. Los mejores fanfics nunca actualizan! Yo sigo esperando por muchos fic, como "el tango de choromi" o "Negocio de hermanos" rompen mi kokoro! Gracias por no verla cliché! Un saludote y que bueno sigas por aquí.

SombraLN:


	11. Chapter 11

Hola mis amados lectores ojala esto salga tan tierno como se supone debe hacerlo jajaja

Ahora como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 11. Ichi-chan

Mientras Osomatsu y Tougo estuvieron en su batalla, nuestros maltrechos héroes se quedaron juntos en la mazmorra. Karamatsu estaba demasiado herido como para poder intentar salir. Lo cual tenía desesperado al mismo Kara, quien deseaba poder romper las barreras que los tenían encerrados para proteger a Ichimatsu.

Quien lo tenía, por decirlo menos, aterrado.

Con una expresión dulce como pocas, mientras le lamia sus heridas con esa lengua tan cálida y húmeda que le ponía los pelos de punta. Esos ojos llorosos, preocupados por él cada que vez que emitía algún sonido de dolor involuntario durante su curación o esa forma tan extraña de acariciarle el rostro. Incluso, llego a juntar las frentes de ambos para ver si había signos de fiebre, lo que le provoco un sonrojo y un latido un tanto alocado.

Tougo seguramente, le había dado tal golpe en la cabeza que por fin, lo había terminado de volver loco. Esa era la única explicación para lo que estaba ocurriendo.

─Karamatsu-kun…

Giro y noto que Ichi lo veía algo nervioso y triste.

─ ¿Q-que ocurre _my Little_ Ichimatsu?

─ ¿T-tú…me odias?

Eso dejo de piedra al guerrero.

─ _Of course no_ ¿De dónde sacas esa idea?

─Se te nota incomodo cada vez que te curo o que te hablo en general…

─No era _my intention_. Es solo que me tienes algo…confundido…creí que me odiabas.

─ ¿Es porque estoy siendo amable contigo?

Karamatsu asintió torpemente.

─Yo sé que no es la intención de Ichimatsu de portarse así contigo, es solo que no sabe tratar con las personas y menos aún, tratar con gente tan amable como tú. Tiendes a ponerlo nervioso y por eso te ataca con facilidad. No tiene nada que ver con que te odie.

Karamatsu no entendió nada ¿Por qué de pronto hablaba de esa forma el mago? Estaba tan confundido que fue sencillo leer su desconsiento en su expresión, por lo que el de morado respiro profundo.

─Karamatsu-kun, y-yo soy algo así como la otra personalidad de Ichimatsu. Puedes decirme Ichi-chan.

Karamatsu no podía creer lo que escucho y con cuidado, observando la dulce y resplandeciente sonrisa del mago gruñón, se golpeó la cabeza con su propia arma.

─ ¡Karamatsu-kun! ¡Detente!

Grito el otro mientras corría a detenerlo antes de que se golpeara de nuevo.

─L-lo siento…pensé que probablemente seguía inconsciente por los golpes…

─Sé que suena raro, pero debes confiar en mi ¿Somos compañeros o no? Te lo puedo explicar todo así no estarías tan confundido.

─Eso suena bien, _thank you my Little kitten_.

Eso ruborizo a Ichi-chan, quien no dudo en acariciarle el rostro al contrario. Quien casi se muere.

─L-lo siento, m-me deje llevar. Bueno Ichimatsu y yo llevamos juntos desde que aprendió a usar magia. La primer magia que Ichimatsu domino fue la blanca. Sobre todo para curarse a sí mismo los constantes golpes que recibía. Tuvo una vida difícil. Aunque Ichimatsu no se convertía en nadie más al usarla, pues no tenía la dualidad. En cierto punto de su vida, necesito aprender a protegerse por todos los constantes ataques que recibía, así fue que averiguo como poder usar magia negra. Más que para herir a las personas, la quería para defensa propia por lo que leyendo, descubrió que hay magos capaces de usar ambas magias si no son completamente obscuros o si no son por completo bondadosos. Ichimatsu puede usarlas por su personalidad tan dual. Ahí, para el mejor manejo de ambas, se crearon 3 personalidades en Ichimatsu. La neutral que es la que tu más conoces y la principal. Estoy yo que soy toda la bondad que tiene en su corazón y que le da pena demostrar. Por ultimo esta la personalidad maligna, que está hecha de toda la maldad y obscuridad del corazón de Ichimatsu.

Al pobre guerrero le dolía la cabeza. Aunque sonara a locura todo esto tenía un extraño y retorcido sentido. Era como si muchas cosas se explicaran.

─ _My Little Ichi-chan_ , ¿Ichimatsu es consciente de tu existencia?

El gatito se alegró y sonrojo ante el apodo.

─Claro que lo es. Es consiente de todo esto, aunque mientras las otras dos personalidades podemos recordar todo lo que Ichimatsu dijo e hizo, él no recuerda lo que pasó cuando alguno de nosotros apareció. Es consciente de que soy lindo y tierno, por eso le da pena dejarme salir. Además de que dice que lo avergüenzo. Pero no te preocupes, las conversaciones entre tú y yo, no las recordara.

Eso sorprendió bastante al de ojos azules, que pensó que tal vez y solo tal vez esta era una oportunidad única para obtener algunas respuestas. Ichimatsu no lo recordaría de todos modos, tenía que aprovechar.

─ Dime una cosa _my sweet boy_ ¿Entonces Ichimatsu se pone nervioso conmigo?

─M-mucho. Supongo que es por eso que te ataca constantemente. Digo eso y su miedo a los caballeros. Aunque sabe que tú eres diferente a ese sujeto no puede evitar tener un poco de miedo.

─ ¿Ese sujeto? ¿De que estas hablando?

─Ichimatsu tuvo una experiencia horrible con un caballero del rey una vez. Fue por eso que se mudó aún más lejos del pueblo. Desde entonces, les tiene miedo y rencor a los caballeros. Eso explica porque no quiso ayudarte en un principio. Aunque luego de ver tus bondadosos ojos azules no pudo evitar querer escucharte. Casi se muere de un infarto y no lo culpo, son hermosos.

Los dos se sonrojan y brincan ante lo último dicho por el maguito.

─ ¿M-mis ojos?

─ ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Olvida que dije eso por favor! Ichimatsu cometería suicidio si sabe que dije eso.

─E-está bien, prometo que no le diré. ¿Qué le paso con ese caballero que mencionas?

─Oh eso…creo que ya he hablado de más por hoy. Eso en su momento te lo responderá Ichimatsu.

─Temía que dijeras eso. Bueno ha sido un placer _my sweet boy_. Gracias por todo.

Ichi vio en él una expresión tal con esa sonrisa herida tan dulce que movido por algo que no entendió, fue y se le restregó al cuerpo como un gatito. Estaba cómodo en el fuerte pecho ajeno donde podía escuchar el latido del corazón del de azul que estaba nervioso, sin darle tiempo le dio unas lamiditas en las mejillas, ronroneo y le dio un beso en los labios.

Karamatsu casi se muere, mas no se movió ni un milímetro. Tras separarse, Ichi se me recargo y cerro sus ojos, cuando Kara le toco el cabello acariciándolo, este se levantó abruptamente.

─¡¿Qué demonios hago aquí?!

─Ichi-chan ¿estás bien?

─ ¿C-como me llamaste?

Eso fue tan aterrador que Karamatsu sudo frio.

─Y-yo..b-bueno…

─ ¡Lo conociste! ¿Verdad?

Karamatsu solo asintió. Ichimatsu se puso pálido y alejándose, comenzó a golpearse la cara con la pared.

─ ¡ _My Little kitten_!

─ ¡Dime que no hice nada raro por favor!

Dijo jalándole de la ropa al de cejas marcadas.

─Tranquilízate, n-no pasó nada.

─ ¿Lo prometes?

─Ajam.

─Me alegra ver que estas mejor…

Murmuro Ichimatsu mientras se giraba a otro lado. Kara lo miro y le tomo de una mano.

─Gracias a ti, _thank you._

Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa se escuchó un estallido y comenzó un temblor.

─ ¿Qué está pasando?

─No tengo idea, _my Little kitten_ pero tenemos que salir de aquí. Se está derrumbando…

─ ¿Cómo demonios lo haremos? Necesitaremos de un milagro para salir de aquí…

 **YYY**

¿Osomatsu llegara a tiempo? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 12. Determinación

Buu! Mis amados ojala se haya quedado bueno esta semana también y les haya respondido algunas dudas más que hacerles más jajaja Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Mii-kun: jjajajajajaja No creo que me quedara más corto de lo usual pero bueno jajajaja Actualizo cada dos semanas (osea una semana si otra no) Jajajajaja Lo es, un completo desgraciado. Osomatsu es chingon jajajaja Gracias igual espero que estés bien. Un saludote.

Lizz972: Aquí está el Karaichi querida jajajajjaaja algo asi, no amor pero acepto otras cosas jajaja. Ese Oso es un pervertidillo.

SombraLN: Querida lamento que la vez pasada no se publicara mi respuesta a tu review aquí esta: qué bueno! Jajaja suelo ser mala dejando con la duda. Si Tougo es cabrón y pobre de mí Kara bebé pero Ichimatsu y esa escena por dios! Ojala te haya gustado el pleito. Lo sé, Osomatsu es tan vido ajajaja Matar a un dios es más complicado de lo que parece, se verá más adelante. A mi igual me mato jajaja Un saludo


	12. Chapter 12

Hola mis amados lectores estoy agotada. Es un gusto estar de vuelta.

Ahora como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 12. Determinación

Osomatsu está corriendo lo más que se lo permiten sus piernas. Suele ser más veloz pero estando en terrenos de un dios maligno es lógico que la energía obscura de los alrededores le cause estragos a sus habilidades.

Esta maltrecho y lastimado pues sus heridas han sido hechas por un dios. Las armas de los dioses también son especiales. Las armas humanas aduras penas si los dañan y menos aún los matan. Y aun así, asesinar a un dios es bastante difícil. Lo que explica porque Osomatsu tuvo tanta resistencia a los maltratos del sádico aquel cuando eran algo.

La energía de verdad le hace falta pero sigue corriendo porque necesita salvar a sus amigos. A ese gato-mago-tsundere y al torpe pero encantador caballero. Sin mencionar que esta en este asunto por todo lo que ama: Su reino y a su bien querido Choromatsu.

Choromatsu.

El dios de ojos rojos suspira cada que lo piensa. Él es una buena fuente de energía cuando siente que las cosas van mal y quiere darse por vencido. Lo que hace que aceleré el paso, a pesar de lo difícil que es.

 _/No te preocupes por nada mi dulce Choro-chan, estoy aquí para proteger nuestro reino/_

Finalmente ha logrado entrar al lugar y no es para nada pintoresco, sin mencionar que hay agentes* por los lugares. Liquidarlos no es un reto mayor que el que tuvieron que enfrentar Kara e Ichi, pues con su espada de un solo golpe los elimina, pero de verdad que es laborioso, a algunos de plano los evita pero son testarudos y no lo dejan avanzar.

─El muy maldito de Tougo estaba listo para todo. Incluso no estando me causa problemas.

Dice ya algo cubierto de esa cosa negra por tantas criaturas que ha eliminado. Sale corriendo lo mejor que puede, pues conoce bien a su ex amante y sabe que seguramente los tendrá en algún calabozo. Cuando baja (pues su intuición le indica que debe descender) No sabe precisamente en que parte están.

Ahora sí que está confundido. No es como si estuviera en la tierra de los humanos donde puede usar trucos, incluso aparecer en sitios.

─Vamos Osomatsu, piensa. Aquí no puedes sentir presencias tan débiles como las de los humanos. Necesito algo más fuerte que eso…

Entonces recordó al maguito tsundere.

─ ¡No puedo sentir sus auras pero sí que puedo sentir la magia de Ichimatsu!

Cierra los ojos para concentrarse y lograr salir de aquí, pero está preocupado. La energía se siente algo alterada. Esta angustiado de lo que les habrá hecho el cabrón de Tougo a sus guerreros.

 _/Vamos chicos por favor, resistan/_

Por fin puede sentir donde están.

─ ¡Los encontré!

Dice cuando por fin siente exactamente de donde proviene la energía.

Sale corriendo a toda velocidad pues sino lo hace si por casualidad no llega a tiempo con ellos, mueren junto con la esperanza del reino.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu tenía lo mejor que podía abrazado a Ichimatsu. Quien estaba temblando.

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

─No te preocupes _my Little kitten_. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

─ ¿Cómo qué? No tengo mi báculo y los barrotes están hechizados para que no puedas dañarlos con armas mortales, ni siquiera te quito tu hacha lo que da a entender que es lo suficientemente fuerte el hechizo para que Tougo no tuviera que preocuparse por eso.

Ichimatsu, desesperado intenta golpear con sus garritas gatunas los barrotes pero solo ha logrado herirse a sí mismo sin resultado alguno. Karamatsu hace lo propio con su hacha pero a este paso la romperá sin tener éxito en escapar. Los dos tantean los alrededores solo para ver si hay un espacio o algo que este suelto lo suficiente para hacer un agujero y huir.

─ ¡Karamatsu! ¡Ichimatsu!

Escuchan los gritos se giran y ahí esta: El dios Osomatsu, está en mal estado pero definitivamente esta mejor que Karamatsu quien sigue lastimado a pesar de ya no estar tan mal como antes de que lo curara "Ichi-chan."

─ ¡Osomatsu-san!

Gritan al unísono y él corre aún más deprisa, intenta romper los barrotes con las manos pero estos lo electrocutaron en cuanto los toco.

─Sí que Tougo tenía cubierto todo ¿No es así?

─ ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! ¡¿Tienes idea del infierno por el que Kusomatsu tuvo que pasar antes de que te dignaras aparecer?!

─ _My Little Kitten_ eso no…

─Déjalo Karamatsu, seguro que tuvieron que pasar por cosas terribles ustedes solos, lamento mucho que hayan tenido que sufrir algo como eso. Y la verdad es que si tengo una idea de lo que vivió Karamatsu, antes solía ser yo, su juguete favorito para las torturas…

Eso hizo que la rabia de Ichi disminuyera.

─Yo no tenía ni idea…

─ ¿Podemos hablarlo luego? Digo el lugar se derrumba. Aléjense romperé los barrotes.

Tras esto, libero mucha energía roja para que de esta se cubriera su espada y así cortar los barrotes aunque le costó mucho trabajo lograrlo a pesar de haberlo hecho de un solo movimiento.

─ ¡Listo nos vamos!

─Pero aún falta mi báculo y Kusomatsu no puede correr.

─No te preocupes por tu báculo, aquí esta.

Dice Osomatsu al entregarle el báculo de Ichimatsu que se había hecho pequeñito.

─Le puse un hechizo pequeño para que pueda cambiar de tamaño según lo requerido. Ahora yo no aguanto a Kara con todo y su armadura, creo que tendremos que cargarlo entre los dos, ¿Listo Ichimatsu?

El mago asiente y ponen al maltrecho hombre en medio de ellos. Ahora lo alzan ligeramente y corren con él lo mejor que pueden, Ichimatsu por mientras les ha puesto una ligera barrera mágica que no los salvara del derrumbe pero repelerá a los agentes y rocas pequeñas/medianas; con lo cual se ahorran mucho tiempo.

─ ¡Ahí es la salida!

─ ¡A este paso no lo lograremos!

─ ¡Váyanse sin mí!

─ ¡No digas estupideces Karamatsu, nadie más puede realizar tu misión! ¡Es tu destino!

─ ¡No pienso abandonarte aquí, Kusomatsu! ¡Solo apresúrate!

Ichimatsu miro el poco espacio que faltaba, observo sus propias patitas y supo que tenía que hacer.

─Osomatsu tu puedes suspenderte un poco ¿No es así?

─ No vuelo grandes alturas ni largas distancias dudo que sea de ayuda ¿Qué ocurre con eso?

─A que si entre los dos cargamos a Kusomatsu lo suficiente yo podre dar un salto alto por mis patas felinas y tú te suspendes para dar el salto eso seguro nos impulsa, así saldremos expulsados de este lugar.

─Buena idea gatito tsundere. A la cuenta de tres.

─Uno

─ _Two_

─ ¡Tres!

Karamatsu fue alzado entre los dos y con sus habilidades lograron salir expulsados del lugar a poco de que se terminara de derrumbar con una explosión de polvo. Estaban los tres en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

─De verdad lo hicimos.

─Fue gracias a tu idea, neko mago

─No estoy de humor para atacarte por el insulto.

─Yo lamento tanto no haberlos ayudado.

─No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, no fue tu culpa.

─ ¿Qué les parece descansamos un momento antes de regresar al mundo humano para platicar a gusto?

─Me gusta la idea.

─Como sea

 **YYY**

Su aventura seguirá el próximo capítulo 13. Reiniciando: punto de partida.

*Los agentes son como les puse a las criaturas negras viscosas que suele usar Tougo, esas mismas que atraparon a Ichi.

Buu! Mis amados ojala se haya quedado bueno esta semana también. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SxarlettV: Bienvenida a este mundo loco que yo suelo llamar "mis ideas" XD Que bueno que pases tu tiempo libre por aquí y que haya valido la pena. Ichi es genial. Un total saludote.

AzulaMayorga: yo siempre desarrollo las relaciones lentas, es un defecto mío me disculpo por eso. Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado y es un placer que tarde pero seguro que estés por aquí. Un saludo.

Iva-neesan. Yo también te amo (? Jjajajaja aaaay rompes mi kokoro jajaja entiendo que la ames es un halago. Jajajaja Oso y si vida sexual causan estragos ja Eso de lo que le paso a Ichi se verá más adelante, prometido, solo tengan paciencia. Gracias por la fidelidad! Un saludote.

Lizz972: Que bueno que te haya gustado, si igual a mí me hace el día poner Karaichi jajajaja Un saludo.

SombraLN: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ahora si me hiciste reír. Bueno lo cierto es que aprecio que me seas tan fiel, incluso no te lo tomaste a mal. Siempre estás leyendo todas mis historias y cada capítulo en cada una de ellas me dejas review. Yo te tengo en alta estima y no me gustaría hacer algo para ofenderte. Y cuando el lado malo salga la cosa se va a poner HARD jajajaja Un saludo.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola mis amados lectores estoy contenta y cansada en partes iguales, mi hermanita y yo estuvimos cocinando (pero valió la pena, estaba re sabroso)

Ahora como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 13. Reiniciando: punto de partida.

Estaban de vuelta en el pueblecito donde todo había iniciado.

Los tres tenían hambre y estaban hechos un desastre. Karamatsu necesitaría algo de medicinas y reposo. Si bien Ichimatsu lo había curado en su mayoría sus heridas fueron muchas y bastante profundas, aún tiene huesos que acomodar. Osomatsu fue a pedir a recepción que les lleven de cenar y un médico, deja algunas monedas como incentivo y esto es más que suficiente para que se movilicen a ayudarlos.

Luego de unas horas, Ichimatsu ya tomo un baño, Osomatsu se está recuperando y Karamatsu está limpio y vendado en varios lugares. Están cenando.

─Bueno realmente es agradable cenar en otros lugares para variar, pero siendo sinceros extraño a Choro-chan.

El mago se estremece por lo incomodo que se escucha ese tono meloso de parte del dios. Se pregunta si el rey se siente de la misma forma o si es que le gusta que el de rojo le hable de esa forma.

─Se escucha como que está verdaderamente nadando en las aguas del amor.

Ichimatsu tiene que contenerse para golpear al idiota del caballero torpe ese solo porque está mal herido.

─No digas cosas dolorosas Kusomatsu, haces que me arrepienta de haberte salvado.

Dice a modo de queja, pero el de ojos azules le toma de la mano y se con cuidado, le acaricia los dedos.

─Nunca podré terminar de agradecerte que me hayas ayudado. _Thank you_.

Murmura con una sonrisa e Ichi no puede evitar sonrojarse, a lo que Osomatsu comienza a reírse.

─Te quejas tanto de él y aun así te gusta tanto.

─ ¡C-cállate a mí no me gusta Kusomatsu!

Eso hace que Ichimatsu se sonroje para lanzarle un zarpazo que le ha dado en la nariz al otro dejándole la clara marca del rasguño.

─ ¡Eso me dolió idiota!

─ ¡El único idiota aquí eres tú, idiota!

─ ¡Eres un gata salvaje! Lo único que hice fue decir que te gusta ese tonto y me atacaste, mago tsundere violento.

─ ¡No soy ningún gato tsundere!

Dice con ese estado seudo felino que luego le sale por la vergüenza (cola incluida) Y hace que le caiga una gota al dios.

─Eres tan obvio.

─Yo creo que _my Little Kitten_ es encantador.

Dice Kara desde su cama con una sonrisa y hace ruborizarse, y poner cara de tonto enamorado al de morado. Provocando las risas del dios.

─ C-cállate.

─Osomatsu-san tengo una duda.

─ ¿Dime que pasa Karamatsu?

─ ¿Por qué Tougo quiere destruir el reino?

Oso se paraliza un segundo antes de suspirar y sentarse.

─Hace algunos años ya, el dios Tougo y yo fuimos amantes.

" _Nos conocimos en un evento en casa de otro dios. Cuando note que él me coqueteaba yo solo le seguía la corriente porque para mí nunca ha habido problema en tener aventuras, además que algo en él me resultaba atrayente. No era algo exclusivo al principio, pero con el tiempo, se volvió controlador y posesivo. Ya no salía con nadie más e incluso deje de tener una vida social activa, fue en estas épocas cuando yo volví a ver al príncipe del reino. La última vez que lo había visto era un niñito encantador, pero ahora era un adolescente hermoso y cautivante. Verlo me fue inevitable. A escondidas, yo lo contemplaba por horas. Con el paso del tiempo, las cosas con Tougo se pusieron peor, hasta que llego a los extremos de torturarme y mantenerme en un calabozo, algo me dice que sospechaba de mi fijación por Choromatsu, mas nunca tuvo pruebas. Por fin, yo me animaba en mandarle cartas a Choromatsu y él me respondía, dejaba las respuestas siguiendo las indicaciones que yo le había dejado en la carta; eran la fuente de mi felicidad y la fuerza para sobrevivir a ese infierno. Las cosas siguieron así un par de años, hasta que me supe totalmente enamorado fue que mi deseo de estar con él fue más poderoso que mi miedo, así pues, termine con Tougo. No acepto el no por respuesta pero fui apoyado por algunos dioses amigos míos y entre todos logramos desterrarlo. Celoso y furioso, juro venganza contra mí, Choromatsu y mi reino."_

─Es un loco sádico y muy rencoroso. No sabe aceptar un no por respuesta y por más que le digo que estoy enamorado de Choromatsu pareciera que no quiere entenderlo. Me odia.

─A mí me suena a más que odiarte, a su forma enferma y demente, te ama y quiere recuperarte.

Osomatsu suspira frustrado.

─Se como sea, yo tengo una relación estable y hermosa desde hace años con Choro-chan. No dejare ir la felicidad solo por sus berrinches. Yo ya no le pertenezco.

─ ¿Eso significa que nosotros estamos arriesgando el pellejo solo porque tú tienes un muy mal criterio para elegir con quien te acuestas?

A Oso, cada palabra se sintió como una puñalada en el pecho.

─Cuando lo dices de esa forma suena a que es todo mi culpa.

─Es tu culpa.

─Eres muy duro conmigo, Ichi-matsu~

─él tiene razón _my Little kitty_ , cuando uno se deja arrastrar por la fuerza de la pasión es muy difícil medir las consecuencias.

─Este dios de pacotilla se la vive causándonos molestias porque no sabe controlar su calentura.

─Bueno al menos tengo un sano deseo sexual, una vida sexual envidiable y alguien con quien compartirla. No moriré virgen como cierto gato tsundere que conozco.

─ ¡Mejor morir virgen que siendo un idiota esclavo de mis impulsos como tú!

─Vamos _boys_ no hay nada por lo cual pelear, todos estamos _together_ en esto.

─Karamatsu tiene razón, no tenemos tiempo para andar desperdiciándolo en esta clase de pleitos tontos, ustedes tienen que descansar y recuperar fuerzas para retomar el viaje donde lo habían dejado.

─ ¿No estábamos perdidos?

─No, es una ventaja que el camino que tomaran no fuera una desviación a su objetivo, así que van por buen camino.

─Que alivio.

─Bueno, yo debo de irme. Choro-chan y el reino me esperan. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

─Tsk, deberías solo admitir que necesitas tener algo de sexo.

─Ya, ya. No es de tu incumbencia mi vida sexual. No deberías de ponerte tan celoso, de todos modos, tú tienes que quedarte y cuidar a Karamatsu hasta que se ponga mejor.

─ Espera… ¿Yo voy a cuidar de Kusomatsu?

─Si. Alguien debe de hacerlo y yo no puedo estar lejos del reino por tanto tiempo.

─P-p-pero…

─Bueno me voy. Que se diviertan.

Dice para luego desaparecer sin darle tiempo al maguito de replicar, quien voltea a mirar a Kara tan guapo y vulnerable en la cama…siente como la piel se le eriza. ¡Maldito dios de pacotilla que se atrevió a abandonarlo!

 _/Juro que la próxima vez me las pagarás Osomatsu ¡Lo juro!/_

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal cuidara Ichimatsu a Karamatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 14. Bajo tu cuidado.

Buu! Mis amados ojala haya quedado más gracioso que los anteriores. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SxarlettV: Gracias a ti igual por "consecuencia" me gusta mucho. Bueno Lo sé, Kara adora cuidarlo pero ahora el consentido será él. Osomatsu sufrió muchísimo pero más adelante se contara la historia desde la parte de Choromatsu! Adoro darles Karaichi jajaja bueno nos estamos leyendo. Un saludote.

SombraLN: Me encanta que te gusten mis historias y que me seas tan fiel. Yo adoro responder reviews siento que me une a mis lectores, y la verdad me halaga tanto que pienses eso de mí, eres más linda tú. No, no quedaron atrapados, hahaha ojala salga pronto porque la cosa se pondrá sexy jajaja. Un saludote.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola mis amados lectores estoy contenta de andar por aquí tan rápido es que quería apurarme para terminar con unos trabajos pendientes

Ahora como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 14. Bajo tu cuidado.

Karamatsu era un hombre atractivo algo narcisista pero al mismo tiempo no consiente de cuan guapo puede llegar a ser a los ojos ajenos, cuando viste sin la armadura suele llamar la atención de las féminas a su alrededor.

Si no fuera tan poco consiente de estos hechos no estaría matando a Ichimatsu con esas muestras de agradecimiento a base de acariciarlo y hacerle cumplidos mientras lo cuida. Ahí está, sentando en la cama sin nada más puesto más que la ropa interior esperando a que el gatito llegue con el balde de agua fría para limpiarle las heridas. Esta con esa expresión ilegalmente inocente lo que hace que el mago no quiera nada más que asesinarlo por no ser capaz de entender lo que un hombre atractivo como él puede causarle a los demás y por tener esa costumbre de estríper de usar poca ropa a la primera oportunidad. Ichimatsu tiene problemas para entrar a la habitación y siente la necesidad de quitarse su propia ropa por el calor que siente que emana su cuerpo, suda tanto.

─ ¡Oh ahí estas _my Little kitty_! Te estaba esperando, ven.

Dice el idiota sensual ese mientras le sonríe tan dulcemente y le estira la mano en signo de una clara invitación. Ichimatsu tiene un sangrado nasal y se golpea la cara contra la pared asustando al enfermo.

─Ya traje el agua para que te laves.

Kara lo mira con una expresión de inocente curiosidad para luego, recargarle la mano y juntar las frentes.

─ ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes bien?

Esos puros y preciosos ojos azules sobre su persona hacen que se le suba la temperatura hasta el cielo explotando de calor para con un cabezazo, alejar la mano contraria. Su acción ha abierto una herida pequeña en la frente del caballero que ahora está intentando limpiarse la sangre con uno de los paños que están en el agua.

Se nota que más que herirlo físicamente, ha vuelto a herirlo emocionalmente. Ahora con una distancia prudente, esta desde lejos sonriéndole a Ichimatsu mientras se limpia para dar a entender que no esta tan triste como en realidad esta y que no está enfadado. El de ojos morados suspira sonoramente.

─D-déjame ayudarte.

Dice al momento de tomar uno de los paños pero tan pronto como lo hace una mano se posiciona sobre la suya deteniéndolo, se gira para ver a Kara que le sonríe de forma amable pero no sincera.

─Lamento causarte molestias, Ichimatsu. Lo siento de verdad. No es necesario que me ayudes con nada, yo puedo solo.

Tras esto, aleja con delicadeza la mano del maguito demostrando que esta mas preocupado por él que por sí mismo. Con la cabeza baja y un semblante roto, se aleja y se entretiene curándose mientras se mira las heridas en su espejo. De la mesa de noche, alcanza las cosas para curarse y se da a sí mismo la atención que necesita, mientras Ichimatsu lo mira sin poder evitar sentirse culpable, se siente como el peor idiota por provocar por segunda vez, una clase de malentendido parecido solo porque no puede evitar ponerse tenso con la cercanía del hombre lastimado de la cama.

 **YYY**

No puede dormir bien, se da vueltas en la cama como desesperado porque estuvo soñando de nuevo en como torturaban a Karamatsu.

Más aún porque el tonto ese para calmarlo, lo tiene mal acostumbrado a ser especialmente parlanchín y amistoso, cantándole, contándole historias o chistes muy tontos. El ambiente es tan callado sin esa clase de dolorosas acciones que le causa incomodidad.

Más ahora que lo ve todo mal vendado, porque Karamatsu es algo torpe en esa clase de cosas y se siente peor al recordar cómo casi muere para evitar que lo lastimaran y siendo el fuerte hombre que es, lo resistió como los grandes. Tal vez por eso mismo le tolera muchas cosas pero no siempre está en su mejor forma en cuanto a eso de resistir sus groserías.

Una fuerza lo termina haciendo que se ponga a verlo dormir.

Es tan jodidamente lindo durmiendo, ronca ligeramente lo que provoca que su pecho suba y baje con suavidad, tiene unas pestañas largas y gruesas, su nariz y labios liberan un aire ligero con aroma un tanto fuerte, probablemente producto del licor y carne que suele consumir el hombre. Que se ve tan lastimado, Ichimatsu mira con atención esas horribles vendas mal puestas e intenta acomodarlas sin despertarlo, lo que termina con un mago acariciando a Kara para poder acomodarlo, este esta tan dormido que solo hace ruiditos, y el de morado se deleita con la suavidad de su piel, incluso le acaricia su mejilla y se le eriza la piel ante la tersa y cálida piel ajena. Sin previo aviso, por querer moverle algo en el rostro, termina jalando de más y el caballero en defensa propia atrapa la mano que le ha hecho algo, aun adormilado la acaricia y pareciera que sabe quién es y se calma para atrapar en brazos al gatito.

Intenta escapar, pero lo tiene bien atrapado, sin mencionar que si es brusco podría herirlo de nuevo. Se ve resignado. Suspira y le llega el delicioso aroma varonil que suele desprender el hombre que le recarga la cara en la cabeza, Ichi siente que está a punto de explotar por todo esto, pero se rinde y finalmente, comienza a ser víctima de los efectos del sueño, lo que le viene perfecto.

 **YYY**

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertarse es Karamatsu, le inunda un calor agradable y un arome bastante rico, tiene algo haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

Abre sus ojos para entrar en pánico al ver que lo que le hacía cosquillas era el cabello del maguito en su nariz, peor aun cuando descubre que lo atrapo en sus brazos. Aterrado por la reacción del otro, intenta zafarse, lo ha soltado pero el otro lo siente, se gira para ser ahora él quien lo atrapa para recargarle la cara en el fuerte pecho ajeno y acurrucarse como un gatito en búsqueda de la comodidad. Este será su puto final, si jodido final.

No puede evitarlo si va a morir al menos disfrutara un poco de toda la confusión, y termina re-acurrucándose de nuevo en el otro y duermen otro rato.

Unas horas después despiertan ambos e Ichimatsu se da cuenta de donde esta y que está haciendo. Kara y él se miran fijamente. El caballero es el primero en sonreír con sutileza. Esta sonrisa es genuina lo que deja tranquilo al gatito.

─Buenos…

─Cállate.

Dice Ichi poniéndole un dedo en la boca. Kara hace un movimiento tal que da a entender que quiere decir algo, Ichi se lo impide ejerciendo más fuerza.

─Solo cállate, lo arruinaras todo si hablas.

Cuando siente la rendición por parte del otro, se agacha y contrario a toda expectativa acomoda a Kara y se vuelve acurrucar sobre este.

─Solo cállate y duérmete otro rato, aún estoy muy casando. Cuando despertemos no hablaremos del tema nunca más ¿entendido?

Advierte y el de ojos azules solo asiente con la cabeza, aturdido. Se vuelven a dormir juntos sin decir una palabra. Es que, la tranquilidad del maguito tsundere es entre los poderosos brazos del guerrero.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal van las cosas en el reino? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 15. Preparativos

Buu! Mis amados ojala haya quedado muuuy lindo. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SombraLN: En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo pero yo ya habría intentado violarlo jajaja Eso no estaba nada mal jajajaja hubiera sido épico jajaja Osomatsu y su vida sexual es un problema jajajaja Un saludote.

Lizz972: jajajajajaja no lo hice intenso lo hice super cute jajajaja Arriba el Osochoro rules! Un saludote.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola mis amados lectores estoy cansada, pero súper emocionada O si nenes, a este paso estaríamos o en la mitad de la historia o a unos pocos capítulos de la mitad.

Ahora como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 15. Preparativos

Todos sabemos que pasó con nuestros guerreros tan pronto se fue Osomatsu, pero en esta historia se les contara que paso cuando este no estuvo en casa y más aún, cuando por fin regresó.

Choromatsu llevaba desde que era un pequeño niño, enamorado de la idea de ser un gran rey. Todos le habían hablado de lo bueno que seria que fuese el nuevo gobernante. Con todo lo que podía hacer, se esforzó mucho para poder ayudar a su gente y aprender sus deberes con mucho ahínco.

A su corta edad estaba seguro de lo que llegaría a ser en la vida y daba todo de sí para poder cumplirlo. Cuando era adolescente no solo el amor por el pueblo, su propia determinación y a su familia era lo que lo mantenía tan deseoso de ser coronado, fue amor romántico lo que lo termino de impulsar pues en este punto fue cuando conoció a Osomatsu, el dios protector del reino. Con esto, la vida del príncipe cambio para siempre. Dejo de querer ser solo un gran rey para querer formar parte de algo más significativo, en diversos sentidos. Ser parte de la vida de las personas del pueblo, ser considerado como alguien de fiar por los reinos aliados, y ser intimo para Osomatsu. Una pequeña parte de él siempre estuvo preocupado de que su relación con el dios representara diversos inconvenientes, entre los más representativos, estaba definitivamente que esto arruinaría alianzas por medio de su matrimonio con otros reinos. Que políticamente es bastante difícil de explicar que el rey no tendrá descendencia. Sin mencionar que la gente hablaría mal de él, alegando que ha llegado hasta donde está por el favor del dios principal de esa región.

Era consiente de todos estos inconvenientes, aun así pese a sus más grandes miedos se aventuró en esta locura de relación, porque sencillamente era lo que lo hacía feliz más que ser algo correcto para su pueblo. Casi todas las decisiones de su vida se basaban enteramente en eso ¿Qué es lo mejor para el reino? Por eso esta decisión fue tan difícil de tomar, y su siempre travieso amado sabía la situación más con lo despreocupado que es, nunca le dio importancia y no comprendía porque Choromatsu no podía hacer lo mismo. Aun así estuvo a su lado y lo dejo tomar su decisión como mejor lo considerara.

Una cosa que Osomatsu le ocultó por mucho tiempo fue su pasado tan cargado de desaventuras amorosas, entre ellas la más peligrosa de todas: Tougo, el dios maligno y de las calamidades. Una relación que no solo acabo con Tougo con el corazón roto rompiéndole partes del cuerpo a Osomatsu, sino celoso al punto de estar fuera de sí. Vengativo y rencoroso, el dios ha estado completamente furioso y loco, planeando elaborados planes para obtener su revancha y recuperar a Osomatsu o matarlo si no puede quedárselo. Un tipo bastante radical. Lo que nos lleva a notar que es estos momentos este bajo estrés horrible no sabiendo nada de Osomatsu en unos días. Peor aún que este se haya ido de forma misteriosa a quien sabe dónde, y este totalmente preocupado, pensando que probablemente deba hacer los preparativos para un ataque sorpresa al reino de Iyami, para distraer su atención o llegar lo suficientemente lejos para obligarlo a darle algún informe de su novio idiota desaparecido.

─Hola mi dulce…

Llega su despreocupado dios de rojo algo maltratado, detrás de él matándolo de un susto. Antes de que pueda hablar le da un golpe en el pecho.

─ ¡¿Se puede saber dónde maldita sea estabas?!

─Choro-chan mi amor, te deje una nota…

─ ¡¿Tan poco respeto sientes por mí que crees que sería capaz de creerme esa maldita mentira tan ridículamente obvia?!

─Choro-chan esta paranoico, relájate.

─Si solo ibas a unos asuntos a una junta de dioses ¿Por qué tardo tanto?

─Totty fue después de mucho tiempo y sabes que tratar con él es bastante difícil…

─Todomatsu dejo bastante claro que no asistiría a esa clase de juntas de nuevo a menos que tuviera que ver con él. Lo único de este reino que puede interesarle es Karamatsu. Por lo que, si es cierto que fue entonces sucedió algo relacionado con nuestros guerreros que trataste de ocultarme. Lo que significa que es grave y que no querías que me preocupara y enojara contigo porque algo has de haber hecho mal. Te tardaste tanto tiempo y no solo unas horas porque probablemente te quedaste sin la opción de usar tus habilidades de dios, lo que infiere que otro dios estuvo involucrado. Llegaste mal herido lo que es lógico que peleaste con alguien capaz de lastimarte, lo que me confirma más mi conclusión de que Tougo le hizo algo a los chicos y tu terminaste buscándolo para finalmente pelearte con él ¿Ahora te atreverías a seguirme mintiendo cuando es muy obvio lo que ocurrió aquí?

Osomatsu suspira derrotado. Este maravilloso rey de ojos jades es bastante inteligente cuando se lo propone. Lo conoce demasiado y sabe entender muchas cosas de forma rápida, Tougo también hace eso pero él te tiene lista una sorpresa por haberle intentando ocultar cosas.

─Choromatsu si no te avise fue porque no había necesidad de preocuparte a lo tonto.

─ ¡¿Entonces tu grandiosa idea para evitarme preocupaciones es desapareciendo no sé cuántos días con una mentira tan pobre como respaldo?! ¡Eso me tuvo despierto por dos días!

─Ahora que lo dices de esa manera suena a que fui algo estúpido en mi forma de llevar las cosas…

─ Eso no es una disculpa.

─No me dejas hablar. Está bien, por un descuido de mi parte es que probablemente hayan secuestrado a nuestros amigos por un lapso de tiempo y tuve que ir a rescatarlos, Totty me dijo dónde encontrarlos, ya sabes por lo de que está obsesionado con lo bien que le salió Karamatsu o algo de esas mierdas y siempre está vigilándolo.

─Lo hace mejor que tú al menos.

─Choro-chan de verdad lamento haber sido un idiota.

Su novio suspira derrotado mientras se gira en la mesa para darle la espalda.

─Osomatsu quiero que entiendas que yo sacrifique mucho para estar a tu lado. Lo hice con gusto porque por una vez en mi vida quería tener una decisión sobre cómo llevar mi propia vida que se basara en lo que yo quiero. Quiero estar contigo, pero no sirve de nada a toda la situación si de la nada de desapareces así como así y me mientes.

─Lo entiendo, Choromatsu. Yo lo entiendo. Sin mencionar que siempre estoy feliz porque hayas tomado la decisión donde a pesar de todo puedo seguir a tu lado molestándote.

Tras esto le acaricia la cabeza al otro sonriéndole con amor lo que provoca que su majestad suspire derrotado y algo aliviado.

─ Estuve a punto de desperdiciar los preparativos para adelantar toda la operación.

─ Se que estuviste bajo mucha presión por mi culpa, pero si algo como esto sucede de nuevo contacta a Todomatsu. Los preparativos aun no están terminados y tienen que estar listos en el exacto momento en que ellos estén en el bosque a punto de entrar al reino de Iyami. Ni un minuto después. No podríamos reponer algo como todo este trabajo si lo desperdicias en mis desapariciones. Nunca vuelvas a considerarlo una opción ¿he sido claro?

─ Eres un idiota por decirme todo eso cuando tu tuviste la culpa y más aún por no dejarme nada dicho, pero sí; esta todo claro.

Osomatsu abraza a Choromatsu para no darle muchas opciones.

─ ¿Qué te parece entonces si vamos a la habitación a que me des una adecuada bienvenida?

El de verde le da un fuerte golpe con una libreta.

─No se te ocurra pensar que tendremos sexo luego de lo que hiciste. Pasará un buen rato antes de que eso ocurra.

Tras dar por zanjado ese tema el dios de rojo lo ve escaparse de sus brazos, todavía enojado. Maldición, tanto trabajo ocultando todo para que al final no sirviera de nada. Lo que no se puede desperdiciar, sin duda es el trabajo de estos preparativos que están haciendo para cuando llegue la hora definitiva.

 _/Tougo, a ti y a Iyami, les tendremos una interesante sorpresita/_

 **YYY**

¿Cuál es la siguiente parada de nuestros héroes ahora que Kara esta mejor? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 16. Por fin progresando

Buu! Mis amados ojala haya quedado interesante, prometo en el futuro más Osochoro más romántico. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajajajaja Ichi tsundere es lo mejor! Si es súper lindo cuando se lo propone. Kara sabe arriesgar la vida por lo que vale la pena jajajaja Si nena mucho Osochoro pal kokoro jajaja Un saludo

Lizz972: Yo siempre me lo imagino así de sensual, prometo en futuras escenas hacerlo ver irresistible. Yo igual adoro el KARAICHI JAJAJA de nada. Un saludo.

241L0RM3RCUR1: Hola te doy la bienvenida a este fic mío que es taaaan loquito. Estoy fascinada, por decirlo menos, de que me hayas dejado tantos reviews! Adoro siempre a quien fielmente en cada capítulo me dejan un hermoso review me hace sentir especial. Debo decir que cada cosa en el fic que te ha gustado, también a mi jajaja aunque esta historia no es de las más populares que tengo, es una de las que más disfruto escribir. Ichimatsu es genial como maguito tsundere, Karamatsu es taaaaan lindo y el Osochoro da vida jajaja sobretodo con lo sexoso de Osomatsu. Nunca me termino de acostumbrar a que la gente disfrute de lo que escribo pero espero que sigas por aquí dejándome tus maravillosos reviews. Me halaga tanto que creas que es tan buena! Gracias. Un saludote.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola mis amados lectores estoy muy intensa por todo lo que he escrito en estos días jajaja bueno.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 16. Por fin progresando

Ichimatsu iba feliz de la vida.

No se le notaba por eso de que es un tsundere bastante bueno en eso de ocultar sus pensamientos, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le emocionaba el progresar. Les había pasado de todo ya. Había sido secuestrado, conocieron a Tougo en persona, casi los mata, Osomatsu tuvo que pelear con su ex para salvarlos. Karamatsu estuvo bastante herido durante un buen tiempo y tuvo que cuidarlo. ¡Solo había sido su primera puta parada! Ya estaba bastante cansando en este punto y técnicamente volvieron al inicio.

Por eso significaba tanto que ahora llevaban dos semanas de viaje sin escala en ningún pueblo. Solo acampando para comer y dormir. Tendrían que ir a algún sitio cercano pronto por informes o para intentar comunicarse con el dios de pacotilla. Karamatsu se había tardado un poco en agarrar el ritmo del viaje, pero una vez que lo inicio no tuvo mayor complicación a la hora de avanzar sin perderse. Era magnifico que Karamatsu estuviera de buen humor porque el estrés acababa con su convaleciente estado de salud. Ahora estaba ilusionado de encontrar un tiempo para que pudiera entrenar. No sabe porque, pero insiste en que necesitara del entrenamiento ahora que estén cerca de la montaña porque no sabe qué clase de peligros tendrán que afrontar o si la esfera le pedirá ciertas habilidades.

Ichimatsu disfruta mucho eso de quedarse tumbado en el pasto cerca del guerrero para acurrucársele como gatito cuando este prepara la fogata. Se ha vuelto una sensación hogareña que le da tranquilidad.

Lo que el pequeño gatito no sabe es que están oficialmente (a este ritmo que mantienen) a tres semanas de llegar a la montaña contra la cual tendrán que enfrentarse y pasar diversas pruebas para obtener la esfera que Karamatsu y él usaran para la misión. Sin mencionar que en dicha montaña ya los esperan muchos enemigos preparados por Tougo, quien es de temer y no está dispuesto a dejar las cosas a la suerte. En este punto de la historia, están en el punto de tranquilidad a medias que necesitaran para cultivarse, pues como el mismo caballero se ha dado cuenta, necesitaran habilidades especiales.

Están en tiempos de tranquilidad relativa y efímera.

 **YYY**

En el reino, Totoko ha mandado a llamar a su casa a Osomatsu y a Choromatsu, quienes han llegado tan pronto esta les hizo llegar el mensaje.

─Ya estamos aquí, Totoko-chan.

Dice el dios tras entrar a su hogar.

─Se tardaron demasiado en llegar ¿Qué no fui clara en que era de carácter urgente?

─Totoko-chan no seas exigente. Yo solo puedo transportar humanos cuando voy a llevarlos conmigo al mundo espiritual. Tele transportarlos de un lado a otro en la tierra de los mortales no puedo. Solo puedo transportarme a mí mismo y Choro-chan quería venir.

Dice abrazando a su rey pellizcándole una mejilla con amor mientras el otro se enfurece al grado que tiembla.

─ ¡Respétame tarado! Nadie me respeta como rey por tu culpa.

─Oh vamos Choro-chan no seas…

─ ¡Cállense ya! Estamos aquí por asuntos urgentes, no se pongan a tener peleas maritales en momentos así.

Dice la mujer mientras se agarra el puente de la nariz. Ese par siempre la irritaban. Ambos se giran a verla y dejan de comportarse como bobos para finalmente, ponerse serios.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─Me ha llegado una visión del futuro bastante importante.

Los hombres se preocupan visiblemente mientras ella toma asiento con una cara que no les da buena espina.

─Andaré sin rodeos. En mi visión, los chicos fracasaban porque son débiles.

─ ¿Cómo que porque son débiles? Eso es una estupidez. Se supone que si tuve los sueños de ellos y fueron los elegidos para esta misión significaba que podrían con el trabajo.

─Su majestad, le aconsejo que se calme. Yo no dicto el destino, solo me llegan visiones del futuro. Algunas como advertencias y otras como cosas inevitables. No mate al mensajero solo porque le trae malas noticias.

Con esto, Choromatsu se relaja de mala gana. Osomatsu lo adelanta.

─ ¿Qué ocurrió?

─Tougo no es ningún rival fácil de derrotar. Está preparando muchas trampas que van más allá del nivel actual de los elegidos. Ya los conoció y sabe sus debilidades. Sabe también que si hay mucha energía cerca de las esferas, estas se vuelven más difíciles de atrapar. Ellos estaban en su mejor condición hasta que lo conocieron. Ahora el dios está usando todo lo que tiene a su favor.

Osomatsu suspira con fastidio. Ese sádico enfermo siempre tenía los putos medios para acabar a sus enemigos. Les pone imposible la tarea. Choromatsu se ve que quiere llorar, está desesperado mas no quiere demostrarlo. Verlo así le rompe el corazón al dios de rojo.

─ ¿Qué podemos hacer?

─Como yo lo veo solo hay una forma: en el camino, tienen que visitar a tres individuos: a Jyushimatsu y su acompañante Shinosuke Hirajizawa. Y luego o al mismo tiempo, hablar con Atsushi.

─Esos nombres… ¿Son quienes creo que son?

─Así es, el mago a sueldo y caza recompensas, el poderoso Atsushi. Y el guerrero impredecible Jyushimatsu.

Choromatsu escucha todo y su sorpresa se hace visible.

─ Atsushi es poderoso pero cobra una fortuna. No podemos pagarle por el servicio. Sin mencionar que Jyushimatsu es inestable. Esto es una locura.

─Choromatsu, debes tener más confianza. Si bien los dos no son leales al reino y viven bajo sus propias reglas y en su propio mundo, ambos son lo suficientemente fuertes para enseñarles lo que necesitan a Karamatsu e Ichimatsu. Sin mencionar, que los dos odian a muerte a Tougo, dudo mucho que se nieguen a ayudarlos si saben que es para derrotarlo.

Totoko dialogaba de tal forma que era difícil no dejarse convencer por sus ideas.

─Supongo que no nos queda otro remedio. Es por el bien del pueblo.

─Si, Totoko-chan ¿Alguna otra recomendación?

─Solo avísenles lo más pronto posible a Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. Tienen que hablar con Jyushimatsu y Atsushi pronto. Díganles que no desconfíen del destino. Que sigan teniendo fe. Que se esfuercen y de ten todo de sí, sabemos que es mucha presión, pero dependemos de ellos y confiamos en que lo harán lo mejor posible. Eso es todo.

Osomatsu asiente y se gira a mirar a Choromatsu, le acaricia el rostro con suavidad pues este se ve descompuesto.

─ ¿Tienes problema en regresar solo? Tengo que irme a hablar con los chicos.

El de ojos jade le detiene la mano que lo acaricia acariciándole de vuelta los dedos.

─Ve tienes que avisarles es urgente, yo estaré bien. Ve con cuidado y no dudes en avisarme si hay alguna complicación.

Osomatsu le sonríe intentado transmitirle seguridad, que apenas si le llega al otro. Le da un beso en la frente y uno rápido en los labios antes de partir. Dejando a un muy roto Choromatsu. ¿Cuántas desgracias tendrían que pasar para que el destino por fin los dejara ser felices juntos? Totoko hubiera hecho alguna broma de mal gusto, pero bajo estas circunstancias hasta ella no está de humor.

Los poderosos lazos que los unen se sienten tensos y el pobre rey sufre por tener que dejar todo el peso en los anchos hombros de su mejor y más torpe guerrero. Ahora ellos tendrán que esforzarse todavía más, como si no se hubieran arriesgado ya lo suficiente.

 **YYY**

En el siguiente capítulo nuestros héroes conocen a Atsushi y a Jyushimatsu ¿Qué sucederá? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 17. Destinos entrelazados.

Buu! Mis amados estoy súper emocionada, esto se pone intenso. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SxarlettV: El osochoro tuvo sus dificultades para hacerse cannon, habrá un capítulo dedicado a su pasado. Se conocen demasiado bien, créeme. Yo igual los adoro aunque un poco más al Karaichi con ese tsundere cayendo con Kara es lógico jaja Un saludo

LaV3nus6: Lo más probable es que Kara se sienta manoseado e Ichi quiera golpearlos a ambos o tal vez lo haga jaja Un saludo.

Lizz972: De nada jaja si el siguiente estará intenso o eso espero, un saludo.

SombraLN: Son divinos juntos y tan cannon! Jajaja sus momentos me alegran el kokoro. Espero que este capítulo te deje en un peor suspenso. Un saludo.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola mis amados lectores estoy lamentando no venir la semana pasada, tuve problemas con la computadora.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 17. Destinos entrelazados

Karamatsu e Ichimatsu se sentían mal con respecto de todo lo acontecido. Cuando Osomatsu llego estaban teniendo un momento tan agradable entre ellos, y tras soltar la bomba de una forma poco cruel como solo ese dios insensible puede hacerlo, Karamatsu esta tan furioso que se había alejado a golpear cosas. Ichimatsu ya sabía que él era una basura y no le sorprendió tener que hacer mierdas para lograr que las cosas funcionaran; pero Kusomatsu estaba tan entregado a todo aquello, que se sentía mal y como que había fallado a todo lo que se había dedicado. Estaba destrozado por todo lo mucho que había sufrido. Su vida se sentía que iba en picada desde un punto alto en donde sentía prácticamente que por fin hacia algo correcto por lo que amaba y creía, para caer en cuenta de que solo estaba herido por nunca poder ser lo que la vida necesita, sentir que siempre será el rarito en quien nadie puede confiar y que nunca debió de llegar hasta donde lo hizo. Ichimatsu estaba herido de muerte por verlo tan roto algo dentro de él de verdad se preocupa por el tipo. Está completamente malhumorado y nada parece funcionar, como técnica desesperada va hasta donde esta con un plato de carne y un tarro de cerveza, trata de verse no tan nervioso cuando lo tiene cerca y no encuentra la forma de no verse amable con todo esto.

Le pone todo al lado y en automático Karamatsu deja de mirar al infinito para verlo a él en todo lo que ha pasado de día a estas alturas.

─Sobro comida, no tengo un estomago de tanque como tú.

─Aprecio el gesto, pero no tengo mucha hambre. Gracias, Ichimatsu.

Ese fue un golpe duro en el esfuerzo del de morado que no lo soporto y golpeo al pobre guerrero.

─ ¿I-ichimatsu?

─ ¿Qué tiene de malo que tengas que esforzarte más por las cosas? ¿Qué tiene de malo que la vida sea más difícil para ti? No seas un bebé llorón y lidia con las cosas como un adulto, se supone que peleas por lo que crees ¿Pensabas que siendo una misión tan complicada como lo es esta simplemente llegaríamos a destruir todo y que el dios de las peores calamidades se quedaría sentando viéndonos hacer algo heroico? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

─ ¡Nunca me ha importado tener que trabajar más que los demás para lograr las cosas, es esa determinación la que me llevo tan lejos! Pero…sigo dándolo todo de mí y sigo sin lograr sentirme como en casa en algún lugar. Sigo sin sentir que me merezco tener un hogar o alguien que me espere en casa. Quiero que la gente me ame para sentirme bienvenido en algún lado. Tener donde pertenecer. Sigo luchando contra eso y sigo sin obtener nada a cambio y finalmente luego de todos estos años aparece una oportunidad para hacer algo grande y de nuevo, de nuevo no soy lo suficiente.

Karamatsu era fuerte y encantador, pero al final era tan inseguro como el mismo mago con respecto a si mismo, en el fondo usaba todas esas cosas para cubrir sus miedos y seguir de pie pese a todo. Ichimatsu se sentó a su lado.

─No deberías sentirte tan mal, Kusomatsu. La vida es una mierda, te esfuerzas por cosas estúpidas pero eso no significa que no tengas un lugar al cual regresar, además que esto funcione o no, tú y yo seremos amigos para siempre. Digo no quiero tener que aguantarte pero…

Antes de poder decir algo ya lo tenía abrazado Karamatsu con cariño real, aunque Ichimatsu se removió lo vio tan conmovido que no quiso arruinar las cosas. Se dejó dar un poco de cariño pero nunca admitirá que una parte de él se sintió tan contento y listo para lo que viene.

 **YYY**

Llegaron al lugar donde se suponía que buscarían a los hombres que serían sus mentores. Antes de poder hacer un movimiento Ichimatsu se erizo y sintió una onda extraña de poder por lo que corrió detrás de su compañero para alejarlo impidiendo así que una ráfaga de poder le llegara a matar a su compañero, jalándolo del peligro.

─ ¡Kusomatsu! ¿Estás bien?

─Al parecer fallé.

Se escuchó una tercera voz, bajando con tranquilidad, elegancia y finura de un hombre de negocios con bastante confianza. Era atractivo pero del tipo de guapo que es peligroso pero aun así quieres tomar el riesgo.

─Al final no tienes malos movimientos.

─Intenta algo como eso de nuevo y te demostrare que no es lo único que se hacer.

Amenazo el pequeño maguito habiendo sacado sus garras y sus colmillos. Luciendo espeluznante.

Karamatsu ya venía a ayudar cuando una ráfaga amarilla paso enfrente de él tirándolo al piso. Cuando intento acercarse de nuevo la misma ráfaga lo aventó con más fuerza que antes. Aturdido intento ver que lo atacaba cuando noto a un chico con ojos dorados y una sonrisa enorme que se puso a brincar de formas extrañas antes se ir y decir algo sobre beisbol y golpearlo sin darle tiempo a esquivar bien. Le saco el aire.

Ichimatsu estaba en las mismas, lanzando golpes de energía negra contra el sujeto que la esquivaba y ponía escudos de poder con bastante facilidad, mientras que nuestros héroes lucían cansados y que estaban esforzándose al máximo, los nuevos personajes no parecían estar dando lo máximo aun. No lucían agotados ni nada por el estilo, Ichimatsu estaba preocupado por Karamatsu porque este estaba recibiendo una paliza, mientras Ichi no estaba sufriendo mucho daño por sus escudos de poder, aprovechando la distracción el mago elegante le lanzó un ataque tal a Ichimatsu que finalmente lo saco volando, cuando vio esto Karamatsu corrió en su ayuda pero fue herido y también salió volando, aterrizando al lado del maguito tsundere.

─ ¿Estas bien?

Le pregunto el caballero a su amigo y este lo miro algo sorprendido. Este tonto siempre lo cuidaba más a él de lo que se cuidaba a sí mismo. De repente, ambos contrincantes ya iban a darles los golpes finales, pensaron que todo acabaría aquí. Pero una voz resonó poderosa.

─ ¡Ya fue suficiente! Solo debían de medir sus habilidades, no matarlos.

Al alzar la cabeza vieron llegar a un dios bastante femenino, tierno y dulce con ojos rosas. Karamatsu lo reconoció en seguida.

─ ¡¿Totty?!

El contrario le sonrió con una sonrisa que era entre encantadora y diabólica.

─Es bueno verte de nuevo, Karamatsu.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara con todo este reencuentro? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 18. Alianza

Buu! Mis amados estoy triste por no venir, tuve un virus en la compu y me dio muchos problemas, lo lamento. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SxarlettV: son bastante fuertes (la magia negra de Ichi es la que usa generalmente usa) Pero Tougo es perro. Va a estar genial todo un saludote!

Dannadagnel: jajajajaja de hecho Kara tiene a la waifu jajajaja sipi todo estará bien genial apartir de ahora! Un saludote.

Lizz972: jajaja al cliente lo que pida? Jajajaja Un saludote.

LaV3nus6: Ya salió Totty!1 Se vienen un montón de buenos momentos bien intensos, un saludote.

SombraLN: es súper lindo Jyushi pero aun ni ha hablado jajajaja y Atsushi pues es Atsushi, Totty le pagara con cuerpo jajaja Un saludote.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada cosas buenas vienen, cosas intensas.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 18. Alianza

Karamatsu estaba sentando en el piso mirando fijamente al dios de rosa que le sonreía. Algo en este ambiente estaba poniendo irritado a Ichimatsu, que tenía los pelos de punta y un aura negra de magia saliéndole involuntariamente. Suele usar su magia negra, que es la que básicamente le da su poder pero nunca tanto al grado de dejar su lado maligno a flote para que este genere poderosas maldiciones. Es peligroso y un recurso en casos muy extremos, no lo uso con Tougo porque es difícil maldecir a una deidad, casi imposible. Por eso no está maldiciendo ya al sujeto este que no deja de mirar con amor al guerrero, pues siente el aura divina que lo rodea. El otro mago también parece incómodo con toda la situación. Está mirando la escena con una de esas sonrisas que se ven diabólicas y Karamatsu está algo asustado por el aura del tipo ese. El otro sujeto, el de amarillo parecía una especie de ninja con unas enormes shuriken y una gran sonrisa en el rostro está de pie emocionado.

Ichimatsu está bastante estresado, quiere respuestas y va a levantar a Kusomatsu, que tiene una cara de idiota confundido. Sin poder evitarlo, se pone en el medio de Kara y Totty. El de rosa se sonríe malévolamente.

─Oh vaya, al parecer tienes un dueño bastante celoso, Karamatsu.

─ ¿Por qué un dios está aquí y nos dejó preparado un ataque? ¿Socio de Tougo, tal vez?

─Totty jamás haría eso. _He´s my friend_.

Afirma el de azul, lo que irrita al de morado.

─ ¡¿Tu amigo?! ¡¿Entonces que mierda soy yo?!

─A mí me suenas como una novia celosa.

Le responde el de rosa y el maguito tsundere es detenido por el caballero torpe para que no se le lance encima para arrancarle con sus garras la sonrisa del rostro al otro.

─Yo creo que el chico tiene razón, si no valoran a las personas que tienen en sus vidas más que a otros entonces deberían de reconsiderar el tener a alguien tan especial.

Dijo Atsushi, obviamente refiriéndose a su misma situación con el de rosa que acaba de hacer pucheros en respuesta. Se colocó las manos en la cintura.

─Atsushi, no digas tonterías. Eres un celoso psicópata.

─ ¿Psicópata? Espías a ese torpe todo el tiempo.

Dice señalando a Karamatsu mientras este se sorprende, Ichimatsu se enfada y Totty se ruboriza.

─ ¡Lo haces sonar como si fuera un fanboy pervertido acosador que está enamorado de Karamatsu!

─ ¡Totty es un pervertido! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Dice el de amarillo brincando.

─ ¡Jyushimatsu-niisan! ¡No lo soy!

─ ¿Lo hago sonar? Es que tus acciones suenan mal por si solas.

─ ¡No estoy enamorado de Karamatsu! Solo que no puedo evitarlo. Trabaje en él durante tanto tiempo. Elegí el cuerpo adecuado y convencí a varios dioses de que le dieran sus virtudes. Al único dios que no convencí fue al de la habilidad y buena fortuna, por eso es tan torpe y desafortunado. Aun así es hermoso, míralo. Que precioso trabajo hice. Estoy orgulloso de él porque trabaje duro para que sea lo que es hoy en día, lo veo de esa forma y no de forma romántica.

Explica y el de azul sonríe. Los demás lo miran extraño pero una parte de ellos entienden, cuando te esfuerzas por algo, es lindo ver el resultado cuando sale como lo planeaste.

─Bien, dejemos de hacer el estúpido aquí afuera y vayamos a casa de Atsushi para hablar por lo que vieron a aquí.

─ ¿Vas a ayudarnos?

─No hablemos aquí, es peligroso. Vamos a la casa, ahí no pueden espiarnos por el fuerte campo de fuerza que tiene.

Insiste y todos siguen a Atsushi y Totty.

 **YYY**

Llegan a una casa enorme, es una mansión preciosa. Los dos héroes están bastante sorprendidos porque ellos viven en lugares bastante modestos y solo conocen casas grandes de los nobles, no sabían que incluso algunos magos pudieran tener esa clase de hogares. Están anonadados por el poderoso campo de fuerza que fue abierto ligeramente por el dueño de la casa, si ellos hubieran intentado entrar sin su ayuda, habrían salido lastimados gravemente, sin mencionar que no pudieron haber entrado. Cuando por fin están dentro Atsushi da indicaciones de que les lleven el té y se sientan todos en el enorme comedor. Al lado de Jyushimatsu ha aparecido un hombrecito de bigote, y cabezón. Dice que es su asistente.

─Bien, creo pertinente comenzar a hablar.

─Si, tienes razón ¿Entonces vas a ayudarnos?

El dios suspira.

─Me temo que no puedo hacer mucho. Hago lo mejor que puedo actuando bajo la mesa para que Tougo no me vea como amenaza, porque si fuera de esta forma, pues sería un problema y ya no podría hacer nada. Es demasiado poderoso y pocos dioses pueden hacerle frente. Osomatsu es un dios guerrero tiene con que luchar, yo solo soy el dios de la belleza, dudo mucho poder defenderme.

─ ¿Entonces porque estás aquí si no puedes hacer gran cosa?

Dice Ichimatsu mordaz. Totty le lanza una mala mirada.

─Para hacer una alianza.

─ ¿Alianza?

─Vine a convencer a Atsushi y Jyushimatsu de entrenarlos.

─ ¿Lo hiciste?

Dice Karamatsu, ilusionado.

─Naturalmente, sin mencionar que cada uno de ellos tiene asuntos pendientes con Tougo y estarán más que dispuestos a ayudar si eso significa que lo derrotaran. Además que Jyushimatsu-niisan quiere ser tomado en cuenta si se debe de luchar alguna batalla de grandes proporciones.

─ ¡Tougo lastimo a Homura-chan! ¡Nunca se lo perdonare!

Afirma intensamente.

─Yo por mi parte solo voy a decir que ese hombre estorba para mis planes. Si con su desaparición puedo lograr mis propósitos, estará bien para mí.

Comenta con sencillez y carisma el mago atractivo como hombre de negocios.

─Y yo los ayudare porque Karamatsu es mi mejor trabajo. No veré como lo asesinan y me quedare cruzado de brazos.

─Entonces esta alianza se formó con el de fin de derrotar a Tougo.

─Exactamente. Pondremos a su disposición nuestras habilidades para entrenarlos para que a cambio, ustedes se esfuercen en derrotarlo para que nuestros motivos personales queden satisfechos.

─ ¡Venganza! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

─Pues si esta es su respuesta, aceptamos ¡Trabajemos juntos para vencer a ese dios maligno!

Grita Karamatsu alzando el brazo, Jyushi lo sigue efusivamente y los demás tuercen los ojos mientras lo hacen. Esta decidido, en esta alianza, Atsushi y Jyushimatsu depositan sus esperanzas en nuestros héroes.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal es el inicio del entrenamiento para Ichimatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 19. Maldiciones

Buu! Mis amados estoy emocionada diablos, esto esta chido jajaja. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Candy Nyu: Gracias! Es bueno leerte en esta historia también! Un viaje más que haremos juntas. Bueno espero lo sigas con atención! Un saludote.

Lizz972: Y se seguirá poniendo más bueno! Un saludote.

LaV3nus6: Si algo hay de eso, jajajaja Anda todo celoso el pobre del maguito tsundere jajajaja pero esperemos que no mate a Totty en el proceso jajaja Un saludote.

SombraLN: Totty es tremendo! Se viene lo bueno, una alianza y juro que en el siguiente morirás jajajaja No más te digo eso jajaja Un saludote


	19. Chapter 19

Hola mis amados lectores estoy acalorada. Odio el calor, lo juro.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 19. Maldiciones

─No está bien, de nuevo.

Decía Atsushi luego de que de un fuerte ataque, sacara volando a Ichimatsu bastante lejos. Su aterrizaje fue doloroso y está cubierto de polvo por todos lados. Este por su parte, se puso furioso con ganas de asesinarlo. Llevaban toda la jodida mañana en eso. Le había enseñado unas malditas posturas para que al momento de lanzar un hechizo, la fuerza de la magia no te sacara de balance. Atsushi decía que otro mago podía aprovechar para atacar esta debilidad. Demostrándoselo de forma cruel y tajante.

─Llevamos toda la maldita mañana en esta mierda, demos un descanso.

─Claro porque eso es precisamente lo que les dirás a los agentes o al mismísimo Tougo para que te dejen recuperar energía.

─Podrás tener un rostro bonito, pero eres un maldito sádico.

El otro sonríe de forma poco real.

─Gracias por el cumplido. Ahora deja de ser un bebé y levántate a apresurarte. No estoy ni de lejos listo para dejarte en paz.

─ ¿Al menos podríamos practicar otra cosa?

─Sabes Ichimatsu, Karamatsu no estará todo el tiempo a tu lado para que tengas voluntad. O menos aún, para malcriarte consintiéndote.

Eso de verdad sonrojo e irrito al de ojos amatistas.

─ ¡Yo tengo ganas de hacer las cosas, no hace falta que este Kusomatsu para que yo me esfuerce! Además, que no dependo de él y no me consiente.

En eso, aprovechando su distracción, Atsushi comienza a lanzarle un ataque muy fuerte y de un flujo constante. El maguito aduras penas si puede detenerlo, intenta repelerlo, pero es muy poderoso. En eso, planta firme sus piernas y oficialmente resiste lo suficiente para crear un campo de fuerza que lo protege. Atsushi detiene su ataque.

─¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!

Pregunta luego de haberle agarrado la garganta y alzarlo en el aire, con sus signos felinos alterados.

─Finalmente te salió perfecto, necesitaste estar en verdadero peligro pero lo lograste.

El más bajito se relaja y lo suelta.

─Eres un profesor de mierda con métodos muy extremos.

─Si bueno, es como dicen "a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas"

Ichimatsu solo le tuerce los ojos.

─Aunque debo admitir, que aprendiste rápido. Tienes talento.

El de morado tuvo un extraño sentido de orgullo por ser reconocido por este sádico y extravagante sujeto. Más no lo demostraría.

─Supongo que no soy una basura después de todo. Aun así tu si apestas como maestro.

Ambos se carcajean con fuerza. Lo cierto es, que se llevaban mejor entre ellos de lo que Ichimatsu se llevaba con Osomatsu. Lo que era mucho decir.

─Bien, continuemos con el siguiente ejercicio.

─ ¿Aun haremos más?

─El día aun es joven. Vamos, no seas perezoso.

Dice mientras jala de la ropa a Ichimatsu, que lo sigue con una cara de disgusto enorme entre los labios.

─Demonios, no me queda de otra ¿ahora qué?

Se queja cuando el hombre lo acomoda delante de él.

─Tengo entendido de que eres usuario de ambas magias ¿correcto?

─Aja. ¿Y?

─Bueno también tengo entendido que la magia de brea que usas es magia negra, porque cuando es de magia blanca la magia no importa el color, es luminosa y la tuya es obscura.

─Así es.

─ ¿Sabes a que se debe?

─Supuestamente, a una idiotez sobre como siempre tengo una personalidad de mierda y casi no uso mi lado "agradable".

─ ¿Entonces cuando usas poderes curativos estos emiten luz?

─Si.

─En teoría, tu puedes usar maldiciones.

Ichimatsu agudizo sus sentidos.

─No en teoría, es un hecho que puedo usarlas. Las se usar.

─Guau eso es bastante interesante ¿Me muestras?

Con esto, el maguito tsundere se puso realmente tenso. Odiaba tener que dejar al descubierto sus otras dos personalidades. Era bastante molesto.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque estas ignorando un arma tan buena como esa ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que eso le podría hacer a muchos agentes al mismo tiempo o incluso a Tougo?

─Los agentes son también hechos de vudú de magia negra, derivada más o menos de donde yo obtengo la mía. No puedo hacerles nada.

─Podrías hacer también un ejército de agentes, entonces. Además, tengo entendido que si la magia es lo suficientemente poderosa, puedes llegar a herir a otros usuarios de magia negra o a cosas creadas con estas.

─Aun con el nivel adecuado, es terriblemente difícil.

─Sin embargo, no es imposible. Probemos.

Insistió el hombre más alto e Ichimatsu se sintió presionado.

─ ¿Cómo?

─Hazle un agujero a la barrera con una maldición.

─ ¿Qué?

─La barrera mágica la cree con un hechizo especial, es más fuerte que los agentes y repele maldiciones, cualquier tipo de magia negra. Si logras abrirle un agujero, serás capaz de herir a los agentes con maldiciones incluso a dioses como Totty o Tougo, aunque muy ligeramente.

─Eso suena muy ambicioso…

─Vale la pena intentarlo. Vamos.

─Una cosa más.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─Para activar el uso de la magia blanca y el completo uso de la magia negra, debo entrar en un estado que permita la influencia de las deidades que me favorecen, para lograr esto deben sacar lo mejor o lo peor de mí mismo. Por eso, se me han creado múltiples personalidades. Si voy a hacer esto, es probable que una de las personalidades se libere y puede crear problemas.

─Soy consciente de lo las personalidades, Totty me contó.

─Ese chismoso…

─Vamos que no tenemos todo el día.

Tras esto, el maguito gatito suspiro derrotado, juntando sus manos formando un triángulo con estas y lo puso a la altura de su pecho. Comenzó a liberar energía obscura.

─Soy tu fiel sirviente y dejo mi poder a tu mando. Señor de la obscuridad, amo de las tinieblas del alma, Akumatsu.

Así una magia obscura y densa salió del triángulo y envolvió al maguito. Una vez se disipo, sus colmillos resaltaban, tenía ojeras enormes y unos ojos negros con rojo. Tenía una sonrisa diabólica y un aura obscura negra parecida a llamas se movían alrededor de él.

─Con que finalmente el gatito me dejo salir a jugar, ya era tiempo.

─Hola, mucho gusto soy…

Atsushi se inclinó respetuosamente cuando vio al nuevo personaje.

─Ahórrate el numerito, se quién eres.

Ichimatsu era tsundere y pese a su torpeza social, solía hacer cosas tan básicas por educación y por presión social, a esta versión todo eso le daba igual. De verdad estaba hecho de lo peor del maguito.

─Bueno deberías iniciar con…

─Lo sé, no tengo ganas de hacer eso, que aburrido, vayamos a maldecir cosas más geniales como unos animales o a tu perra rosada.

Atsushi estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero recordó que Ichimatsu se lo advirtió, tendría que trabajar con esto, era parte de. Suspira derrotado y lanza un ligero hechizo que hace que el obscuro se retuerza.

─ ¿Pero qué mierda me haces imbécil?

─Yo solo estoy impidiendo que puedas convertirte en Ichimatsu de nuevo, pero respecto al dolor yo nada, la barrera repele cualquier tipo de energía obscura. Si quieres que deje de dolerte, tendrás que maldecirla para que se le haga un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que puedas estar bien.

Dijo con una sonrisa tétrica en sus labios y el abajo también sonrió mientras se levantaba.

─Eres un puto enfermo, me agradas.

Tras decir esto se acomodó de cierta forma y con el báculo, lanzo varias veces una energía que parecía polvo negro volador, murmuraba cosas raras y seguía repitiendo "Te maldigo" Donde el polvo tocaba la cosa se ponía enferma, o moría. Era interesante de ver.

Atsushi se da cuenta de que esta clase de motivación extremista es necesaria en alguien tan difícil, espera que por su parte a Jyushimatsu y a Shounosuke Hijirisawa, les vaya mejor con el narcisista guerrero.

Van como a la mitad del camino.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal es el inicio del entrenamiento para Karamatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 20. La fuerza del oponente.

SxarlettV: Esto se pondrá hot si sabes a lo que me refiero jajaja estate atenta. Un saludo.

LaV3nus6: No lo ama de esa forma lo ve como un papa orgulloso ve a su hijo. Aunque definitivamente está enamorado de Atsushi y no le agrada Ichi quien seguirá celoso jajaja Un saludo

SombraLN: exacto! Totty siente eso por Kara, pero Ichi seguirá queriendo matarlo. Estará genial! Solo te diré que se vienen cosas hot ajajaja Lo digo porque tú te morías porque el lado malo saliera jaja Un saludo.

Candy Nyu: sus intentos de matarlo de forma inconsciente son claras muestras de que sigue celoso jajaja Un gran halago saber que ahora te unes a las filas de los que leen mis historias! Es todo un honor! Gracias por el apoyo. Un saludote.

Dannadagnel: sep eso se verá el en próximo pero aun así la tendrá pesada el pobre Karamatsu jajaja y eso que falta la cereza del pastel. Muy celoso joder jajaja Totty le hecho ganas para hacer de nuestro Kara la cosa más perfecta jajaja Un saludote.

Buu! Estoy emocionada por mostrar más de Ichi maligno, porque lo sensual viene gracias a él jaja. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


	20. Chapter 20

Hola mis amados lectores estoy agotadaaaaaa.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 20. La fuerza del oponente

El mismo día que Ichimatsu estuvo en su entrenamiento con Atsushi, Karamatsu hizo lo propio con Jyushimatsu.

Así inicio su día.

Karamatsu se habia levantado incluso un poco antes que Ichimatsu. Pese a lo grande de la casa y que les habían dado habitaciones separadas, terminaron durmiendo juntos de nuevo. Es el maguito quien siempre termina en su cama a cierta hora de la noche. Karamatsu cree que es porque le da desconfianza y terror estar en lugares tan diferentes solito, parece un gatito durmiendo todo hecho ovillo pegándole el cuerpo a Karamatsu, pese a que la cama sea espaciosa. Huele agradable, y es rico dormir con él ahí. Karamatsu se tiene que quitar con mucho cuidado porque a veces, sí que esta sobre su pecho recargado y es difícil escaparse. Lo logra hacer y dejar descansando al otro. Se apresura a salir y sin que el maguito lo sepa, deposita un beso en la frente contraria. Es que se ve tan lindo durmiendo así que es difícil resistirse a esa clase de cosas.

Acuna su rostro en su enorme mano, viendo la tierna expresión antes de salir con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Esa clase de cosas por una razón que no termina de entender, son las que le dan vida, pareciera que no puede iniciar bien su día sin haber hecho algo como eso para darse fuerzas.

Luego de arreglarse, pasa a desayunar algo ligero y sale al encuentro con sus instructores.

 **YYY**

─ ¡Buenos _home run_!

Dice el de amarillo tan pronto lo tiene demasiado cerca, escupiéndole la cara al ojiazul que no se enoja y mantiene una sonrisa. Le agrada la energía enorme que desprende el muchacho que lo entrenara.

─ _Good morning_ , es un _pleasure_ estar aquí, en este encuentro del _destiny_ donde yo aprenderé de ti, sensei.

Jyushimatsu solo lo miro con esa inquebrantable sonrisa que nunca desaparece de su rostro. Este hombre hablaba extraño pero amable y positivo. Le agradaba.

─ ¡Bien comencemos con esto! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Dice brincando con energía por todo el lugar a lo que Karamatsu lo sigue de cerca. Una vez llegan a una amplia zona donde solo hay arena, Karamatsu se queda listo para iniciar con esto, haciendo una pose de batalla con su espada. El contrario no se arma y se queda de pie mirándolo con la imborrable sonrisa.

─ ¿No vamos a iniciar?

─Ya hemos iniciado.

Dice haciendo que Karamatsu se sorprenda sobremanera. ¿Y el ataque? Al no recibir indicación de lo contrario, sale haciendo uso de sus mejores técnicas. Probablemente, eso es lo que quiere el hombre de amarillo que haga. No pasa nada antes de que Jyushimatsu lo deje en el piso enterrado contra la tierra. Mientras brincotea sin tomarse nada en serio. Más que un entrenamiento parece un juego de ver quien atrapa a otro, uno muy raro. Jyushimatsu sigue empujándolo y motivándolo a corretearlo, una, otra y otra vez con el mismo resultado. El siempre paciente Karamatsu comienza a enfadarse. Cada que terminan le pregunta "¿No se supone que entrenaríamos en serio _my Little Jyushimas_?" A lo que el otro afirma y dice que le comprende, pero sigue sin hacerle caso. Karamatsu está a punto de explotar de la desesperación en este punto.

─ ¡¿Vas a tomarme en serio en algún momento?!

Grita mientras avienta a algún lado su hacha y se le abalanza encima, pero de nuevo no logra tocarlo siquiera. Su asistente bajito ve todo con una sonrisa que parece comprender todo y eso le crispa más los nervios. En un punto entierra por cuenta propia la cabeza en el piso, y ha comenzado a llorar de verdad esta vez.

─ ¿Hay algo en mí que impida que sea el adecuado para esta misión y tratas de decírmelo, cierto?

Jyushimatsu se detiene a observarlo.

─Yo sé que soy un perdedor, pero quería…aunque sea una vez…ser capaz… de hacer algo por lo que de verdad me importa.

El de amarillo se detiene a su lado.

─No necesitas ser fuerte para lograrlo, con que sepas usar la fuerza del oponente en su contra no te hará falta nada. Solo necesitas más paciencia y agilidad.

Tras esto, le estira su mano para que el otro la tome y se ponga de pie. Con una sonrisa real, Karamatsu limpia sus lágrimas, toma la mano contraria y se pone de pie. Ambos se sonríen y de nuevo, Jyushimatsu brinca pero esta vez aterriza cerca de Karamatsu, atacándolo. Karamatsu intenta devolver el ataque como está acostumbrado, pero no lo logra bien y su con un ligero movimiento termina volando sobre la cabeza de su oponente. Aterriza sobre su espalda creando una nube de polvo a su alrededor. Con eso sintió todo el aire de su cuerpo salírsele de golpe. El de ojos dorados lo ve desde arriba.

─ ¡Los ataques no se responden con más ataques! ¡Se responden con una fuerte defensa! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Lo levanta con un solo brazo haciéndolo volar de nuevo, al lado contrario y toda la tarde se la pasan entrenando, en posturas defensivas. En cada oportunidad, Karamatsu termino por los aires, volando lleno de polvo. Para volver a levantarse para otra ronda. A Jyushimatsu le agrado su alumno, porque pese a la golpiza más fuerte de la vida que le están parando, se sigue levantando con el mismo ánimo y fortaleza. Tiene un valor incomparable.

 **YYY**

Llegada la noche, Karamatsu cenó, y toma un baño, esta en la tina llena de burbujas. No ha vuelto a ver en todo el día a Ichimatsu y probablemente este no se acueste a dormir con él esta noche porque están adoloridos ambos. Lástima pero de verdad esta tan cansando que duda mucho esta noche importe no verse por un rarito. Sale del baño privado que hay en su habitación y todo esta obscuro.

 _/Que extraño recuerdo haber dejado encendida la luz/_

Solo alcanza a encender la luz tenue de una lámpara que está al lado de la cama, porque de la nada, unas manos lo jalan con fuerza sobre esta. Cuando aterriza y ve a su agresor, se da cuenta de que no es otro que Ichimatsu, que ahora está sentando sobre su regazo, lo tiene bien sometido contra el colchón. Este se ve totalmente extraño y luce algo intimidante con el juego de rojos y esos colmillos más marcados.

─ ¿ _My Little Kitty_? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hice algo malo esta vez?

Pregunta mientras el contrario comienza a moverse, restregándole el trasero contra su miembro, haciendo que se tense sobremanera.

─Aún no has hecho nada malo, pero estamos a punto de portarnos muy mal.

Dice en un tono muy seductor mientras baja ambas manos sobre el rostro, besándolo salvajemente. Karamatsu está totalmente aturdido y la cabeza le da vueltas, peor aún que comienza a sentir como el otro le pasea las manos con descaro por todo el cuerpo y su _friend_ comienza a erguirse. Pero algo en la imagen tan sexy-aterradora de Ichimatsu provoca que le lata el pulso y su poco autocontrol se vaya al carajo, con algo de fuerza, toma a Ichimatsu de la nuca para profundizar el contacto. Quien gime complacido, liberando ambas manos del guerrero, estacionándolas sobre su trasero, este no duda en acariciarlo y apretarlo, mientras el otro sintiendo que finalmente logro hacer despertar algo debajo de él, comienza a moverse con mayor ahínco.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara durante esta noche loca? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 21. Sus más bajos deseos.

Buu! Estoy bastante intrigada por lo que pasara, porque el Ichi maligno sabe lo que quiere jajaja. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Lizz972: Probablemente este haya sido el capítulo favorito de las karaichi fans hasta ahora jajajajajaja Un saludote.

Candy Nyu: Si que se pone a ello ese chico sucio jajajaja.

SombraLN: No el lado malo no había aparecido o ya desde antes habría intentado violar al guerrero, recuerda que esta hecho de lo más salvaje de Ichimatsu. Se llevó la putiza de su vida pero le ha ido bien, es alguien muy fuerte! Atsushi es tan sexy? Jajaja Un saludo


	21. Chapter 21

Hola mis amados lectores estoy guau, ha sido difícil regresar.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 21. Sus más bajos deseos.

Karamatsu e Ichimatsu estaban sudando. Uno más que el otro, pues Ichimatsu parecía ser quien se llevaría más trabajo porque no dejaba de moverse violentamente sobre el otro, que parecía apretar más el agarre con cada sacudida del mago, quien se sentía complacido, con la tamaña fuerza física del guerrero, incluso siendo delicado era un bruto con bastante fuerza y que podría dejarlo dulcemente marcado, por mucho que el otro intentara ser tierno.

Karamatsu no quería bajo ningún motivo entrar en razón. Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con algún tipo de acercamiento con el mas bajito y de la nada es este quien se le mete a la habitación y literalmente lo monta encima. Nuestro amigo guerrero ojiazul, también es virgen. Nunca se había involucrado con alguien a pesar de ser considerado atractivo para las personas porque siempre se dedicó más a su trabajo y ser un gran caballero. Lo cierto es que ver al otro brincarle repetidamente con esos gestos de placer le están alterando el pulso y siente que no podrá contenerse por mucho, lo hará suyo esta noche sin ni siquiera haber hablado sobre lo que está ocurriendo entre ellos.

Con la necesidad de hacerlo, Karamatsu inclina a Ichimatsu para besarlo de forma lenta, disfrutando del momento. Deteniéndolo, acercándolo, rodándolo para ser él quien termine arriba, mientras lo besa hasta que se queda sin aliento. Nunca creyó que Ichimatsu también seria salvaje en los besos, ese beso ha sido tan sucio y húmedo que quedaron aturdidos ambos. Le da varios besos más.

Se ha rendido, completamente ha intentado negar una verdad indiscutible, y obvia como pocas, una que intenta mantener oculta en lo más profundo de su ser pero que pareciera que ahora no puede esconder por más tiempo, no sabe ni cómo ni cuándo, ni siquiera sabe porque sin embargo, es completamente cierto: Esta total, pérdida e irremediablemente enamorado del maguito Ichimatsu. Esos ojitos amatistas lo tienen cautivado, se ha dado cuenta más o menos desde la primera vez que durmieron juntos. Lo medito con cuidado durante un tiempo hasta que le fue inevitable darse cuenta de que es lo que sentía. Ha intentado esconderlo y olvidarlo, pero pareciera que se vuelve más profundo con cada día que pasa.

Por eso le ha sido tan difícil negarse a ceder ante este asalto, lo recibió con gusto y se entrega, dejándose llevar porque esta tan enamorado de Ichimatsu que es casi una respuesta automática. Lleva semanas soñando con su declaración de amor donde es correspondido y sellan una promesa de amor eterno con un beso. Esto no es ni de lejos lo que soñó pero es mucho más progreso en cuanto a contacto físico de lo que hubiera esperado. Se siente condenadamente bien y el corazón le brinca en el pecho de pura alegría. Se aleja para contemplar esos ojos amatistas que tanto ama y no los encuentra.

En su lugar, hay un par de ojos negros con rojo que lo ponen nervioso, se aleja con brusquedad mientras su acompañante se sorprende. Ya había notado algo extraño en Ichimatsu pero no pudo notarlo mejor por la luz tan tenue, la enciende y ve a un personaje que luce a como su maguito pero mucho más aterrador. Esta recostado sobre la cama mirándolo con una sonrisa seductora por todo el rostro, Karamatsu se mira a sí mismo y nota por primera vez su desnudez total, y que al otro solo le faltaba la ropa interior para estar completamente desnudo. Vaya que si ambos son rápidos y agiles al grado de ya estar en esas condiciones tan pronto.

─ ¿No piensas volver a la cama?

Le pregunta con ese tono coqueto que logra erizarle la piel. Además esos ademanes incitadores que hace con la mano le provocan, pero si regresa a esa cama no podrá mantener su auto control una segunda vez.

─ ¿D-de verdad eres Ichimatsu?

Esa pregunta solo genera una mueca de desagrado por parte del otro.

─Técnicamente.

─ ¿C-como que "técnicamente", a que te refieres?

─ ¿Vas a pensar en eso o mejor te concentraras en cómo puedo ayudarte con eso?

Indica señalando obviamente a la entrepierna del guerrero sacando la lengua, lo que hace que el de azul trague duro. _/Tranquilo Karamatsu, no puedes hacerle nada/_

─Explícame que está ocurriendo.

El otro suspira fastidiado.

─Eres aburrido cuando te comportas así. Me gustabas más cuando me hiciste esto.

Dice bajándose ligeramente la única prenda que tiene enseñándole al otro donde le dejo las marcas en sus glúteos. Karamatsu comienza a sudar, cuando el otro se percata, se quita la antes mencionada, mostrándole sus pompis y lanzándole el calzoncillo a la cara.

─Te estoy esperando ~

─Y yo sigo esperando mi explicación.

Dice intentando disimular que se ha terminado de poner duro.

─Está bien. Diablos, eres un pesado. Yo soy Dark Ichi. La otra personalidad de Ichimatsu.

─ ¿La otra personalidad?

─Si ya sabes, Ichimatsu tiene 3 personalidades por eso de su control en ambas magias, la normal, la bondadosa que es el idiota de "Ichi-chan" aunque en realidad se llama Light Ichi y yo, la más genial.

Ahora la cabeza de Kara hacia clic, eso tenía mucho sentido. Lo recordaba de cuando Ichimatsu le contó de eso en el calabozo de Tougo.

─ ¿Y qué haces aquí?

─ ¿Además de excitarte?

─ ¡Y-yo…! Sabes a lo que me refiero.

─Ichimatsu me dejó salir. Estuvo entrenando con magia negra hoy, hicimos maldiciones y esas cosas aburridas. Pero olvido desactivar su lado maligno y decidí venir a hacerte una visita para divertirnos, teníamos tantas ganas de hacerlo desde hace tiempo.

─ ¿De que estas hablando?

─Ichimatsu, Ichi-chan y yo estamos conectados. Somos conscientes de lo que sucede cuando otra de las personalidades está afuera, el único que no recuerda nada cuando estamos fuera cualquiera de las otras personalidades es Ichimatsu. Yo estoy hecho de lo más bajo de Ichimatsu, de lo más sucio, de su obscuridad. Por ende estoy aquí para cumplir sus más bajos deseos. Y de un tiempo para acá, tú eres lo que más desea, prácticamente lo único.

Eso genera el sonrojo en el maguito de azul, que se siente que le va a explotar el corazón. Aunque no fuera el mismísimo Ichimatsu quien se lo dijera, era bueno escuchar salir eso de su propia boca.

─Todo esto es muy halagador, pero prefiero hacer lo correcto y esperar a que Ichimatsu sea consciente de lo que está sucediendo. No puedo aprovecharme de él de esa forma.

El otro suspira derrotado y se alza de brazos.

─Ahora entiendo porque le gustas tanto al idiota.

Dice antes de plantarle un beso, y tras esto, desaparecer el aura obscura de Ichimatsu, quien cae desnudo e inconsciente en sus brazos. Vaya que si a veces, es todo un problema ser un caballero.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasa últimamente en el reino? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 22. Un descubrimiento

Buu! Estoy riéndome porque me odian, por esa falta de lemon jajaja. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

LaV3nus6: jajajajajaja creo todos jajaja ichimatsu obscuro iba a lo que iba pero el otro ichi iba a sentirse seguro con quien le gusta.

SombraLN: Jyushi es taaaaan lindo, lo se. jajajaja se que me mataras porque no lo hicieron jajaja bueno espero aun asi te haya gustado.

Lizz972: porquesoy genial jajajaja son tan kawaii cuando no se alocan jajajajajaja un saludo.

Candy Nyu : no soy mala, soy chingona jajajajajajajajajaq Un saludote.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola mis amados lectores estoy aquí hoy este 18 de septiembre, en mi cumpleaños!

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 22. Un descubrimiento

Osomatsu era terriblemente feliz.

Choromatsu era definitivamente la persona que más amaba en la vida, su reino era precioso y su vida era envidiable. Eran una sólida pareja pese a todo lo que tuvieron que enfrentar para estar juntos, ahora eran muy apoyados en su relación. Sobre todo desde que probaron que su amor era más fuerte que todo. Oso creyó que luego de todo lo que vivieron, finalmente tendrían paz. Sin embargo, la vida le demostraba que tendría que esforzarse todavía más para estar al lado del dueño de esos ojos jades preciosos. Suspira derrotado mientras analiza con calma todo lo que le ha pasado. Ha arrastrado a la orilla del abismo a Choro una vez más, sin tener intención de herirlo pues lo ha lastimado con solo amarlo tantas veces. Incluso llego a sentirse como el mismísimo Tougo, nunca ha negado que este lo ame pero su amor es toxico, pudre por dentro a ambas personas, y aunque el rey bondadoso sigue negándolo, sigue sin poder evitar comparar su forma de amar a la del maligno aquel.

Lo admira dormido y desnudo a su lado, se ve tan vulnerable y dulce. Esas mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, su respiración tranquila con aroma a menta, le robaban cada pedazo de su insignificante alma. Le entregaría todo lo que es, lo que posee si a cambio lo pudiera ver esta faceta de tranquilidad siempre en su rostro. No puede y todo a causa de sus torpes equivocaciones. Sencillamente necesita considerar las opciones con mucho cuidado para poder ayudar mejor a nuestros héroes pues sino, entonces comenzará a considerar el trato de Tougo realmente en serio. Es una última opción y debe tenerles confianza incondicional, pero con ese dios maligno nunca se sabe.

Se levanta de la cama para darles un último vistazo, la última vez que los vio, Ichimatsu iba a la habitación de Karamatsu con un aura obscura a su alrededor, aunque esto es bastante normal pues ambos llevan durmiendo juntos bastante tiempo, no habían llegado ni a un beso antes de hoy. Ambos son muy idiotas. A estas alturas, él ya había manoseado, dado muchos besos húmedos y calientes a su rey cuando aún era un príncipe joven y virgen.

Cuando lo hace se da cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y de que Kara fue todo un caballero negándose a hacerle algo porque no sería correcto. Él y el caballero son muy opuestos, si hubiera estado en su lugar él sí que se hubiera aprovechado de una situación así.

Lo mira como con cautela le da un baño a Ichimatsu, le pone algo de ropa interior luego de secarlo y lo acurruca para dormir a su lado. Era todo una dulzura tierna, y demasiado virginal.

─El doloroso ese es tan cursi y puro.

Se reía cuando medito un momento la situación, pensó algo con cautela.

El único que era capaz de entrenar a Karamatsu por su habilidad y su pureza era Jyushimatsu. Él incluso pudo haber sido capaz de ser él quien salvara a todos, pero su problema es que ahora está bastante consumido por la ira y sus deseos de venganza. Una parte de él dejo de ser bondadosa y paso a ser más maleada, entonces se da cuenta de eso. El dios Tougo ensucia de malicia todo lo que toca. Es obscuro y con su capacidad de hacer que la gente lo odie ha creado enemigos por montones. Su forma de amar la vuelve impura e incluso los sentimientos nobles los convierte en ambiciones egoístas. Pudre el alma de los demás y absorbe dicha energía, así se convierte en alguien poderoso, más y más.

Pero tiene una debilidad. Una gran debilidad que no habían notado antes. Tougo es alguien temible porque es fácil ceder ante los más bajos instintos y dejarse malear. Por eso te presiona hasta que te hace sacar lo peor de ti. Intento hacerlo con Karamatsu el día de que lo torturo sin descanso y en lugar de doblegarlo, solo se enfrentó cara a cara con la fortaleza inquebrantable de ese hombre. Tougo tiene una debilidad y ahora se sintió bastante real descubrirla.

Por eso Kara fue el elegido. Por eso necesita su alma ser la que llene la esfera. Kara tiene de sobra algo que muchos envidian, el terror de ese poderoso dios, por eso intenta drenarlo a él más que a ninguno.

Pureza.

La debilidad fulminante de ese dios era la pureza.

Por eso Kara le desagrada e intenta llevarlo por el lado maligno, bajo cualquier costo. Conforme más avanzan, mas demuestra tener pureza de sobra. Kara está enamorado, de un personaje que es su aliado y el maguito de ambas magias. Lo que lo transforma en alguien vulnerable. El amor puede ser tu mayor fuerza pero igual es tu mayor debilidad. Tougo lo sabe y por eso anda detrás de Ichimatsu en formas que pueda herir a Kara de una forma que este se convierta, más no lo ha logrado.

El dios de rojo suspira tranquilo pues en la barrera de Atsushi están a salvo en lo que entrenan, mas no pueden quedarse ahí para siempre y en el momento que ellos salgan estarán vulnerables, en este punto es muy consciente de lo que tiene que hacer. Por fin tiene algo que puede realizar de una forma más precisa. Una labor que cumplir y no simplemente esperar lo mejor.

Protegerá lo que ama y para hacerlo, debe cuidar la pureza de Karamatsu. Lo que le parece terriblemente irónico considerando quien es él. Tendrá que pasar de dios travieso incitador a dios cuidador de la sensatez, que bueno que el ojiazul es más noble que él o esto ya estaría jodido. Debe de cuidar de que la virginidad de esos dos se pierda solo de forma romántica y consiente o sino, los dos estarán jodiendo la pureza del torpe ese. Lo que será difícil considerando que la parte maligna de Ichimatsu anda saliendo mucho y es una jodida calenturienta provocadora.

Suspira derrotado mirando a esos dos dormir, y luego mira a su rey suspirar en sueños y de nuevo esta listo para esto.

 _/No perderé tan fácilmente Tougo, tengo mucho en juego/_

Piensa con determinación. El futuro del reino depende de que todos jueguen bien su papel y él ya sabe cuál es el suyo.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasa últimamente en el reino de Iyami? Lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo 23. Planes de impureza

Buu! Estoy riéndome porque me odian, porque saben que no habrá sexo pronto jajaja. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SombraLN: No nena, entre ellos el sexo se tardara lo siento por eso jajaja Ichi se hubiera sentido traicionado, Kara hizo lo correcto ahora nos reiremos con las interrupciones de Oso, será genial. Un saludo

Candy Nyu: Hola, sip Kara es mega puro en un sentido realista (ósea es humano y tiene deseos pero eso no vuelve obscuro su kokoro) Lo amamos por ser tan divino! Un saludote.

Lizz972: ahora todos me odian (¿ jajajaja Kara nunca decepciona, neta. No pasara pronto jajaja Espero que lo del reino te dé a entender que estará muy gracioso jajajaja Un saludote.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola mis amados lectores estoy aquí y la verdad estoy mega ilusionada porque adoro desarrollar a los malotes!

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 23. Planes de impureza

Tougo nunca tuvo muchas esperanzas en los demás.

Era un dios nacido de los deseos obscuros e impurezas del alma, hecho de lo peor del ser humano. Conocía a los humanos a la perfección y pese a que estos y sus sucios anhelos le habían dado "vida" seguían sin ser de su agrado. Los dioses no eran menos sucios que los humanos. Incluso las deidades apestaban a impurezas, eran tan maleados como los humanos de los que se quejaban. Eran tan hipócritas y es por eso que siempre lo hicieron menos. Lo menospreciaban por representar aquello que querían ocultar. Por ser capaz de ver debajo de su máscara de falsa decencia. Le odiaban a él porque era mejor que enfrentar el hecho inminente de que incluso en ellos, había obscuridad que preferirían olvidar.

Nunca le molestó en lo más mínimo ser segregado, entendía que eran unas criaturas patéticas que estaban desesperadas por disimular sus inmundicias. Su vida era así y no tenía problema alguno con eso, hasta que lo conoció.

Un dios travieso de unos ojos rojos preciosos, como los de un demonio. Era una deidad egoísta, cínica, sinvergüenza, irresponsable, abusiva, irritante, bromista, envidiosa, destructiva, holgazana, promiscua, infantil y exigente. Para colmo, estaba orgulloso de ser todo aquello y no tenía reparo alguno en demostrarlo. Vivía en los excesos, haciendo lo que quería y sintiéndose poderoso menospreciando a los demás. Con solo eso, con eso ya estaba cautivado por el pequeño y joven dios de la sonrisa alegre y despreocupada, justo como un demonio travieso.

Así fue como, en la vida de un dios harto de la hipocresía del mundo, llegó la cosa más real que había visto. A un ser que aceptaba su lado maligno de forma real y vivía con él sin decoros y sin escrúpulos falsos. Un dios que al final, podía aceptar a su impuro ser sin criticarlo, alguien que podría finalmente entender y ser capaz de quedarse a su lado. El dios Osomatsu, llegó como un premio personal.

Con el tiempo, logro con facilidad volverse amante del chico, dado la naturaleza libertina de este y su habilidad para seducir. No se asustó cuando en la cama le propuso cosas muy extrañas, las acepto y disfrutaron experiencias sexuales muy placenteras. No había buenos tratos durante, antes o después del sexo. Era una relación sexual sin sentimentalismos estúpidos de por medio. Aunque conforme pasaba el tiempo, la personalidad del más joven siempre simbolizaba la vitalidad en Tougo. Algo que le refrescaba el alma, y se comenzó a volver adicto, pasar muchas horas con él no eran suficientes, lo quería todo el tiempo y quería exclusividad. Conforme pasaron los años, lo manipulo y lo hizo suyo de una forma más definitiva. Aunque, el pequeño dios comenzó a perder vitalidad y frescura, lo que indicaba que deseaba irse, Tougo contrario a lo que debió sucederle (nacerle deseos de liberarlo para verlo feliz aunque no sea a su lado) comenzó a apretarlo y hostigarlo más y más, lo que opacaba al más joven, se notaba que la obscuridad total ya no era de su agrado, se estaba convirtiendo en uno de esos que son inconformes con las cosas impuras.

No supo cómo lo logró pero aunque lo tenía bajo una vigilancia extrema, el muy pillo consiguió enamorarse de alguien más. No solo eso, sino que se consiguió alguien muy cuadrado y respetable. Un chico con una falsa moral muy alta de unos ojos jades preciosos. Un príncipe dulce, tierno, encantador que fungía como el pepe grillo del dios. Un recordatorio de las buenas costumbres y moral. Siempre recto y propio, era justo lo que un buen país necesita en un gobernante y al parecer, lo que le hacía falta a Osomatsu para recuperar la vitalidad perdida, y ese amor por el lado bondadoso de la gente. El recordatorio de que el lado de bueno de la gente no es petulante y no solo una cortina de humo. Le lleno la cabeza de falsas esperanzas tontas, dándole la fuerza para revelarse y huir de su lado.

Juntos, el de verde y el de rojo enfrentaron al mundo para imponer su amor delante de todos, hacer las cosas "bien" y honestamente, sin ser unos desvergonzados o irresponsables que no piensan en el reino y en sus habitantes. Logrando a la larga, que el reino los amara tal cual son porque hicieron las cosas de forma correcta, difícil camino pero el que al final, resulto ser el mejor para ambos.

Tougo volvió a estar solo. El dueño de la poca vitalidad que tuvo en el reino y del único que no lo segrego en cuanto lo conoció como todos los demás se había vuelto del grupo de personas que hacen las cosas para hacer lo correcto y llevar una vida adecuada. Un aburrido que ya no era ni la sombra del travieso depravado que era. Incluso los ha visto haciendo el amor, no hay gustos extraños o dolorosos, puro trato lleno de dulzura y calidez.

Era tan horrible ver como su alma y su reino dejaban de ser impuros, todo por ese maldito rey delicadito al que odiaba con todo su alma. Por eso, por años, preparo desde las sombras el plan que va a joder a ese maldito y recuperar a su demonio carmesí a donde pertenece: a la obscuridad, a su lado.

─Estoy bastante preocupado, zansu.

Dice una voz que le irrita pero tiene que lidiar.

─ ¿Ahora porque?

─Por mucho poder que tengamos ahora de nuestro lado, sigue siendo suicidio atacar el reino verde. Tiene demasiadas alianzas, al menos otros 4 reinos se alzarían en armas para apoyarlo. No tenemos suficientes hombres, armas ni recursos para algo de esa magnitud. Estaríamos condenados, zansu.

─Iyami, amigo mío. No tienes por qué preocuparte, es cierto que sería algo así como un suicidio pero olvidas que estoy de tu lado. Y tengo la fuerza de los agentes de mi lado, sin mencionar que una vez que vuelva impuro a ese caballero, el juego termina.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que lo lograras? Tú mismo dijiste que nunca habías visto una pureza como esa antes, zansu.

El dios lo recordaba, al caballero resistente tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu que nunca deseo cosas egoístas y siempre prefirió la seguridad de su amiguito antes que la propia. Una voluntad de acero. Mas, conocía bien a los humanos y todos, sin excepción tienen un lado obscuro.

─Tu encárgate de preparar todo para las batallas, y yo me encargare de él. Después de todo, la impureza es mi especialidad.

─Como ordenes, zansu.

Tras haberse retirado el rey infame, el otro se comenzó a reír para sus adentros. Tendría que ganar a como dé lugar, pues perder significa su derrota en dejar ir aquello que le pertenece, una vez más. Y no lo permitirá.

 **YYY**

Inician más dificultades para nuestros héroes. Capítulo 24. Mal presentimiento

Buu! Estoy emocionada por enseñarles está enferma relación que había entre Oso y Tougo. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajajajajajaja es un sentimiento mutuo aunque nada podemos hacer jajaja Exacto, aunque no habrá lemon, será lima. Ojala te haya gustado, un saludo.

Lizz972: Gracias! Lo hará, sí que lo hará. Ese capítulo fue súper tierno y este bien cabrón jajaja Un saludote.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola mis amados lectores estoy aquí contenta porque luego de 10 años pidiendo uno, mi padre me ha dejado tener un gatito.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 24. Mal presentimiento

Habían pasado dos semanas luego del incidente entre Kara e Ichi. Este primero no le ha dicho nada al otro sobre lo que ocurrió. Ha tenido que lidiar con el Ichi maligno más de una vez, y este siempre anda queriendo violarlo. Aunque pareciera que todo está a su favor, porque siempre ha logrado escaparse, es como si una fuerza superior estuviera de su parte o cuidando su castidad. Una vez opto por dejar al maguito en su habitación y no dormir juntos. Eso dejo herido al de ojos morados que se la vivió preguntando que había ocurrido. Kara solo usa de pretexto que ha llegado muy tarde y muy maltrecho a su habitación, y el maguito al recargársele dormido le incomoda por el momento. La verdad es que lo extraña tanto pero es mejor cada uno en su cuarto. Está bien que sea un caballero pero tampoco es un santo y ese pequeño maguito obscuro sabe sacarle sus más bajas pasiones.

Ambos están ajenos a los sucios planes de Tougo, que quiere arruinar su falsa tranquilidad.

Ichimatsu (su lado obscuro) estaba con Atsushi en un día muy normal y típico, ha logrado hacer maldiciones poderosas bajo la tutela de ese mago sádico. De la nada, comienza a haber una horrible perturbación en la barrera mágica.

Ambos magos toman sus báculos y hacen una pose defensiva. Entonces, los dos liberan energía del báculo, así logran percibir la fuente de la magia sin salir de la barrera para saber que es. En cuanto lo sienten, presienten una amenaza y salen corriendo a avisarles a los demás. No sin antes el lado maligno convertirse en el Ichimatsu regular, que está confundido pero cuando siente las perturbaciones no necesita de explicaciones para comprender que esto podría ser malo.

 **YYY**

Karamatsu recibió un golpe muy fuerte que casi lo derriba pero supo resistir y usando la fuerza del atacante, sacarlo de balance. Su contrincante y entrenador: Jyushimatsu, quien logra girar con su magnífica habilidad y flexibilidad, consiguió caer de pie.

─Eso no ha estado nada mal, Karamatsu-niisan.

─Todo esto se debe a la gran habilidad de mi sensei.

El otro se emocionada brincando y cuando está preparando su siguiente movimiento, llega un rayo de magia que los detiene y llama la atención de ambos girando la vista hacia dónde provino la magia, creyendo que es un ataque. Se topan con ambos magos corriendo con expresiones muy lúgubres en sus rostros. El caballero no duda en ir a encarar a su gatito y lo atrapa entre sus brazos de forma automática.

─ ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Pregunta el de azul.

─La barrera está siendo atacada por maldiciones muy poderosas, incluso más que con la que están hechos los agentes.

Es Atsushi quien le responde, pero Ichi mira sorprendido a su maestro.

─ ¿Eso es posible? Los agentes ya soy muy fuertes y tengo entendido que son lo máximo a lograr para un usuario de magia obscura. Creerlos, controlarlos y destruirlos es lo más difícil de lograr.

─Claro, pero si quieres llegar a extremos también están las cosas prohibidas incluso para la magia negra.

Eso preocupa incluso a Kara quien entiende que esto es jodidamente serio. De repente la perturbación se expande de un solo golpe para contraerse y desaparecer. Dejando a todos muy sorprendidos, la barrera ha quedado algo maltrecha y debilitada pero no era nada grave.

─ ¿Qué clase de susto innecesario fue ese?

Se queja Ichi mientras Atsushi observa todo con mucho cuidado, y de forma intelectual, toma su báculo con fuerza para liberar algo de magia y nota que la barrera no se repara. Parece podrida ahí donde fue atacada.

─No fue innecesario, Tougo no hace nada sin algún motivo. Vamos a la casa, Totty esta solo ahí.

Y con esto dicho, todos salieron prácticamente corriendo a ver qué le había sucedido a todo el lugar. Atsushi iba más desesperado que los demás, pero era lógico sintiendo lo que siente por esos ojos rosas.

 **YYY**

Cuando llegan a la casa todo es más normal que a las afueras. Totty estaba asustado en la sala, pues ahí hay unas trampas mágicas que protegen a quien está sentando en ciertos lugares. Estaba ahí protegiéndose a sí mismo, cuando ve a Atsushi llegar, le salta encima para que este le enrede en sus brazos.

─ ¡¿Por qué demonios se tardaron demasiado?! ¡¿Tienen una idea de lo asustado que estaba?!

─Vamos princesa, no seas llorón. No eres el único que se asustó.

Le regaña Ichimatsu y esto solo provoca que el otro lo mire con intensidad inflando sus mofletes, a modo de puchero.

─ ¡Pero yo estaba solito, gata insensible!

Ichi alza su báculo poniéndolo en el rostro ajeno.

─Atrévete a repetir eso y lo lamentaras, diva.

─Ya suficiente ustedes dos. Tenemos cosas más graves en las cuales pensar.

Afirma Atsushi separando al par de peleoneros. Que hacen gestos de amenaza al otro antes de alejarse.

─No entiendo nada, solo paso una horrible perturbación y creí que era un ataque. Vi mi divina existencia pasar ante mis ojos, pero más pronto apareció en que se había ido sin dejar heridos o algo. Tougo no es conocido precisamente por su indulgencia. Es más necio que eso. No entiendo nada.

─Puede sonar paranoico pero creo que eso fue la preparación para otro ataque o algo más.

─Otro ataque no tiene sentido, sigue sin poder contra la barrera. Pudiste crearla con la esencia divina de un dios poderoso, y él mismo ha confirmado que cuando la atacas es prácticamente inútil, sin mencionar que es tonto de su parte haberse ido, la barrera tiene un poder de regeneración muy veloz. Quedará como nueva en unas horas.

─Creo que Tougo no quiere algo tan complicado, creo que lo único que busca es asustarnos. Estresarnos y hacer que estemos pensando en él todo el día.

─ ¿Qué logra con eso?

─Debilitarnos más rápido. Creo que está preparando algo y para lograrlo, necesita que nuestra estabilidad mental sea menor.

─Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Y así, todos comenzaron a estresarse a causa de esta incertidumbre a pesar de que sabían que era caer en el juego del enemigo.

 **YYY**

Inicia el nuevo plan de Tougo. Capítulo 25. Quiebre mental

Buu! Estoy emocionada porque los deje en suspenso jaja. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SombraLN: la intriga seguirá matándote pero no mueras. Tougo está enfermo y obsesionado, la cosa ta jodida. Un beso, creo que ese no tarda! Un saludote

Lizz972: Hola, sip es una forma de ver la vida de Oso. Y el osochoro en todas mis historias lo manejo de esa forma, por eso me gusta a mi igual! Un saludote. Sera hasta el siguiente y más que pelea será tortura, guerra psicológica!


	25. Chapter 25

Hola mis amados lectores estoy aquí en este nuevo capítulo bien demos inicio.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 25. Quiebre mental

Nunca había estado en una situación así.

De tanto en tanto querían arrancarse el cabello desde la raíz porque era muy estresante no poder hacer gran cosa mientras el horrible sonido desgarrador de como la barrera era maltratada ligeramente y luego el silencio sepulcral de no saber si hay algo acechándote bajo las sombras estaban haciendo su trabajo. Llevaban en esto ya unas horas y el ambiente era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Totty estaba especialmente estresado, temblando en brazos de Atsushi. No podían salir a asomarse si había alguien afuera, solo sentían presencias de maldiciones, lo que daba a entender que en cuanto salieran los agentes estarían ahí, esperándolos. Era un cuadro profundamente desesperanzador. Nadie se movía más que para lo estrictamente necesario, sobre todo desde que entre Atsushi e Ichimatsu se habían encargado de poner trampas mágicas y barreras protegiendo la casa y algunas habitaciones. Lo que se sentía jodidamente claustrofóbico. El hambre no les llegaba de la angustia porque sus estómagos estaban revueltos, incluso podría afirmar que si ingerían algo vomitarían.

Era tanta la presión que podían escuchar entre ellos el respirar de los demás y el latir de su desenfrenado corazón. Nadie de ellos era especialmente maduro y no sabían en que momento dejarían de sentirse seguros y explotarían. Totty estaba temblando mientras Karamatsu tenía en brazos a Ichimatsu que parecía no huir de su contacto. Jyushimatsu era como un león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro, lo que ponía todavía peor al de rosa que no sabía cuánto tiempo más resistiría. Mas cuando este se movía de forma exagerada durante esos horribles sonidos, iba a quebrarse pronto y usar alguno de sus trucos divinos para escapar. Aunque es consciente de que debajo de la barrera de Atsushi no puede hacer esa clase de cosas. Esa cosa repele todas esas energías mágicas. Es por eso que no ha logrado destruirla el dios sádico pero poco le falta. No les ha hecho nada directamente y ya tiene a todos a punto de suicidarse. Era un cabrón bueno en lo que hacía, alguien digno de temer. El pobre dios estaba hiperventilando a pesar de ser un dios, en estos instantes era tan vulnerable como los demás o incluso más vulnerable porque no era tan fuerte como ellos, estaba en su límite más cuando vio a Ichimatsu a punto de dormir ¡ellos en una situación critica y él echándose una siesta! Ese fue su punto de quiebre, se levantó furioso alzando las manos por todos lados.

─ ¡Ya no puedo más! Necesito saber si voy a morir o no. No sé cómo puedes dormir en una situación así, gata.

El maguito de morado se levantó del regazo del caballero, como resorte ya estaba plantándole frente al otro.

─ ¡No eres el único en condiciones precarias! Te recuerdo que mientras tú comías y descansabas en la seguridad de la casa, nosotros estuvimos entrenando toda la mañana, y bajo este estrés hicimos las trampas mágicas y lógicamente estamos cansados. Este ambiente no es bueno para el descanso pero algo es mejor a nada.

─Totty _my Little kitty_ tiene razón. Creo que…

─ ¿Desde cuándo no estas de mi lado? Eres un traidor, Karamatsu.

─ ¡No le hables así princesa!

─ ¡O vamos cállate, gata rabiosa!

Ichimatsu estaba en su límite y sin medir consecuencias le lanzo un zarpazo a media cara al dios que se quedó totalmente bloqueado del puro shock. Tan pronto hizo eso como cuando Kara ya lo tenía agarrado y Atsushi ya estaba curando a Totty, igualmente alejándolo mientras este pataleaba, chillaba y gritaba.

─Karamatsu, calma a tu gata.

Dijo de forma fría Atsushi lo que ofendió sobre manera al de azul.

─ ¿Qué dijiste?

Murmuro de forma amenazante y ahora era Ichimatsu quien lo jalaba de la mano. Atsushi y Kara iban a darse un buen golpe hasta que un rayo amarillo se puso entre ellos, desviando a los lados ambos golpes. Luego con unos movimientos dejo fuera de combate al mago y al otro lo tiro.

─ ¡Suficiente de pelear! ¡Tougo quiere que nos matemos entre nosotros porque él no puede! ¡No le demos el gusto! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Dice con esa energía intentando levantarlos. Ahí se dan cuenta de que es verdad, ellos se estaban matando entre ellos y debilitándose justo como lo habría planeado Tougo. Quiere llegar a ellos, joder sus relaciones, sus lazos, volver una linda amistad en algo podrido hasta el fondo. Quiere enloquecerlos para provocar pleitos para que se lleven mal. Arruinar algo puro, echarle mierda y ensuciarlo. Hacer que nazca odio entre ellos, principalmente en el corazón del caballero que pese a sus pleitos hacia otras personas, nunca en la vida ha guardado odio en su corazón. Siempre ha sido por cosas correctas, por honor. Por eso esta forma de pelea poco honorable iba a ser una forma de pudrirlo poco a poco. Los demás no saben que Kara es el objetivo principal porque Tougo lo ha mantenido muy por debajo de la mesa, siendo cuidadoso en que crean que es contra todos y no especialmente en Karamatsu. Aunque el dios sospecha que algo ha cambiado las cosas porque ya no se siente la mala vibra que había gratamente logrado hasta el momento.

Por lo que ya con las 17 horas de tortura y desgaste que ya llevan, cree que es el tiempo para lo que hace falta, el toque final entonces con una sonrisa malévola entre dientes da la orden de que se preparen con el hechizo que será el golpe final para la barrera. Además que una vez rota la barrera ellos podrán comunicarse con Osomatsu, ya no durara mucho tiempo el hechizo que puso para evitar que el de rojo no pueda observar a sus queridos héroes. Una parte de él hizo a propósito todo esto, pues quiere que Oso venga a enfrentarlo de nuevo, tiene muchas ganas de verle el rostro otra vez.

Finalmente con un simple gesto en la mano, el último golpe es recibido y la barrera hace el estrépito más horroroso. Con esto la capsula de seguridad que tenían entre ellos y las criaturas se derrumbó.

Inicia la pelea.

 **YYY**

Inicia una nueva batalla. Capítulo 26. Aliados peleando codo a codo.

Buu! Estoy emocionada porque los deje en suspenso jaja. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SombraLN: si tú te mueres me deprimiría así que no te doy permiso jajaja kara resistirá ya verás y Tougo es un cabrón adoro que lo odien jajajaja un saludo

Lizz972: jjajajajaja porque soy genial? Y yo igual extrañe subir la conti pero no pude venir antes un saludo!


	26. Chapter 26

Hola mis amados lectores estoy aquí en este nuevo capítulo bien demos inicio.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 26. Aliados peleando codo a codo

Desgarrador es la mejor manera de describir el ruido que hizo la barrera mientras crujía rompiéndose lentamente. Ese ruido no solo le erizo el cuerpo a todos los presentes, sino que les hizo que su sangre se les fuera a sus pies. Atsushi era incapaz de repararla rodeado de todos esos agentes y tenía poca magia, Todomatsu estaba murmurando que ahora sí que era su final, Karamatsu tomo una posición de ataque, igual que Ichi, Jyushi y Shinosuke aunque todos estaban intentando controlar el ligero temblor que tenían. Todos lucían peor que la mierda en estos momentos. Algo les decía que no resistirían mucho, Ichi estaba a punto de desmayarse por la falta de comida y sueño. Lo peor era que sabía a ciencia cierta que todos ahí se sentían de la misma manera, lo que le crispaba los nervios, no sabía si aguantarían. Estaba aterrado porque podía sentir el aura de esas cosas y eran demasiados, si estando en buenas condiciones pelear con unos cuantos había sido prácticamente su final, ahora sí que les llegaría la hora. Atsushi suspiro cansando en lo que frustrado analizaba todo a su alrededor. No iban a poder con todo ese desastre y menos aún con todos esos agentes, necesitaban la jodida barrera a como dé lugar, porque si esa cosa se recuperaba, entonces serian horas de tiempo ganado. Sin mencionar que cuando la barrera se rompiese podrían pedir ayuda, Totty podría ir al mundo celestial por refuerzos y algunas medicinas milagrosas. Recuperaría la barrera de nuevo, tendrían todas esas horas para esperar a que alguien llegara, dormir y obligarse a comer.

Pero no tenía nada de magia, aunque la tuviese necesitaba tiempo. Crear la barrera era algo complicado y laborioso. Requería de todo su esfuerzo, concentración y magia. Peleando por su vida no conseguiría hacer nada. Entonces recordó una cosa muy importante: su suministro de recarga de magia secreto. Era algo que había hecho para poder recuperarse cuando una situación lo requiriera, había hechizado una roca con un muy complejo y lento encantamiento. Sin embargo era poderoso, tan poderoso que si se tenía cerca se activaba solo, por eso lo tenía a las fueras de la propiedad en un túnel secreto que tenía repleto de trampas mágicas.

Si llegaba a allí, luego se dedicaba a crear la barrera, Totty tendría tiempo para ir por las cosas al mundo celestial, regresar y podrían pedir ayuda, cuando la cerrase tendrían solo que esperar algo de refuerzos.

Los agentes ya venían, no tenía nada de tiempo que perder, de hecho uno de ellos se le había lanzado a Karamatsu, quien lo alejo con un movimiento muy grácil. Se le notaba que había rendido frutos su entrenamiento. Cansando y todo, acabo con él sin mayores contratiempos.

Atsushi estaba preocupado de que Tougo escuchara de lo que estaban hablando, por lo que usando un poco de magia hizo un conjuro sobre todos, donde podían compartir sus pensamientos.

 _/─ ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Atsushi?_

─ _Estoy creando un medio de comunicación que Tougo no pueda notar._

─ _¿Cómo para qué diablos quieres comunicarte con nosotros?_

─ _Tengo un plan para salvar nuestros traseros./_

Con esto se sintió el aura de sorpresa, mientras todos seguían en su lucha contra los agentes, que ciertamente no les habían ganado todavía pero se sentían algo derrotados.

 _/ ─ ¿Y cuál podría ser tu plan?/_

Con esto dicho, el mago les comienza a platicar con lujo de detalles cual era la situación y todo el plan que tenía maquinado. Escucharon atentamente aunque estaban preocupados.

 _/─Es muy peligroso ir solo, y necesitas protección para que tú puedas concentrarte en la barrera._

─ _Sin mencionar que Totty debe irse al mundo espiritual. Algunos deben quedarse a distraer a los agentes._

─ _Bien, yo me quedare./_

Dijo Karamatsu con firmeza. Ichimatsu sintió su corazón romperse.

 _/─ ¿Por qué harías algo tan tonto como eso, Kusomatsu?_

─ _Porque en estos momentos me honran peleando a mi lado, codo a codo. Somos un equipo, aliados, aunque cada uno se vaya a su propia misión. Lo hacemos por el bien común, arriesgaremos nuestras vidas haciendo algo que será útil para todos. Si ellos van a esforzarse y darlo todo en su misión ¿Por qué no corresponder al compromiso? Somos compañeros y gustoso daría mi vida por ustedes. /_

Eso casi les causo lágrimas en los ojos a todos, era raro y doloroso, pero vaya que era alguien puro y noble.

 _/─Vamos Kusomatsu, no seas tan irritante. Está bien, si no hay más remedio me quedare contigo._

─ _¿Entonces my kitty quien mandaría el mensaje de ayuda?_

─ _Yo estaré gustoso de enviarlo si con eso me mantengo más tiempo fuera de aquí y mantengo lejos a la gata._

─ _¿Ves Kusomatsu? La princesa se encargara de todo mientras Jyushimatsu y Shinosuke se van a cuidar el trasero del sádico Atsushi-sensei._

─ _Pero Kitty eso sería ponerte conmigo en la línea de fuego…_

─ _No digas una palabra más, Kusomatsu. No voy a escucharlo. Mira bien, el jodido destino me hizo tu maldita pareja de esta mierda. Yo no quería pero fuiste insistente como el infierno. Ahora, estoy muy metido en toda esta estupidez y ya no tienes permiso de decirme que me aleje. Si me arrastraste hasta aquí ahora soy tu responsabilidad y no me iré. Yo elijo quedarme a tu lado a hacerle frente a toda esa mierda porque tu solo no podrás y ellos necesitan tiempo. Esta de aquí no solo es tu batalla, es nuestra. Lo hacemos por nuestro reino y si el destino nos eligió a los dos, entonces los dos pelearemos. No huiré y tú no me apartaras. Quiero quedarme a tu lado, porque eres mi compañero. Uno de mierda, pero lo eres. /_

Tras esto dicho sonrió de forma acida pero real, el de azul no puede evitarlo y le toma la mano entre las suyas, fuertemente, incluso le acaricia la palma con la yema de los dedos. Se miran a los ojos con intensidad.

 _/─Contigo iría al mismo infierno, no pediría que fuese de otra forma. Estamos juntos en esto. Hasta el fin./_

Tras esto, los demás asintieron. Totty desapareció, Jyushimatsu y Shinosuke hicieron paso a Atsushi para que pudiera avanzar entre los agentes, les dijeron que volverían. Cuando los vieron partir Ichi y Kara se miran entre ellos con intensidad aun tomados de la mano se lanzan a sus enemigos.

Esta batalla se trata de confiar en los lazos que se han establecido.

 **YYY**

Una pelea injusta en número pero unidos sienten que pueden con todo. Capítulo 27. Peleando a tu lado

Buu! Estoy emocionada porque los deje en suspenso otra vez jaja. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Kain Dragosani: bienvenida, yo estoy encantada de la vida que andes leyendo todas mis historias! Qué bueno que te gustan, y seré feliz siempre que me dejes un review! Que con gusto leeré y responderé así que siéntete libre de dejar los que quieras! Un saludote

SombraLN: Hola querida, Tougo anda haciendo de las suyas y nuestros héroes se demuestran su amor mutuo y compañerismo, Jyushi los detuvo pero para ver la aparición de Oso falta poco igual que de una batalla doble! Por un lado el karaichi peleando juntos y por el otro Atsushi y los demás en su búsqueda! Espero estés emocionada como yo, Un saludote.

Lizz972: los momentos de las parejas me matan! Es demasiado lindo sip, sip. Un saludote


	27. Chapter 27

Hola mis amados lectores estoy cansada haciendo aseo súper profundo por aquello de terminar el año con la casa limpia.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 27. Peleando a tu lado

Nuestro dúo fantástico sale volando para aterrizar en el medio de un buen de agentes. Huelen peor de lo normal y se ven aún más asquerosos, de ser eso posible. Karamatsu e Ichimatsu se recargan en la espalda contraria y sin alejarse del otro, comienzan a destruir estas criaturas horribles.

El problema radica en que son más resistentes de lo usual, y están aún más viscosos. Lo que deja en claro que el cabrón dios maligno se dedicó bien a su tarea, son más fuertes y agiles. Solían ser lentos y torpes pero ahora es difícil salir ilesos de sus garras, Ichi entra en modo felino y gracias a esto logra más rápidamente acabarlos, pero le está costando una infinidad de energía mágica. Por su parte, Karamatsu tiene que usar los movimientos nuevos pero siguen siendo un problema estos seres. Incluso ya le han hecho una herida en la frente que está sangrándole. Ichimatsu tiene deseos de ir y darle un golpe por idiota lento.

Mas su tarea lo tiene usando sus garritas. Por lanzarse contra un agente y no fijarse mucho de otro, queda desprotegido un momento y Karamatsu se lanza para quitarle a un enemigo que se le había lanzando para herirlo, en el proceso el de azul ha terminado herido de su espalda, se gira para destruirlo como los grandes. Más la herida ha sido grande pues ahora incluso le sale algo de sangre de esta.

─ ¡Kusomatsu!

El maguito se lanza a destruir unos agentes para pararse al lado de Karamatsu con más calma.

─ ¿Estas bien, _my Little kitty_?

Pregunta el de azul mientras con calma le acaricia el rostro al contrario.

─ ¡¿Acaso eres imbécil?! En este momento no puedo curarte porque me falta magia y la estoy usando toda en derrotar a estas cosas. ¿Por qué haces algo tan estúpido como eso?

─No podía permitir que simplemente algo malo te ocurriese…me moriría si fuera así.

El otro se sonroja pero antes de siquiera poder responder, el de azul le roba un beso rápido y se aleja, mientras se gira para atacar un agente que se les lanzo, y en el proceso les avienta su hacha a otros tres matándolos en el acto.

El de morado está a punto de estallar porque aunque haya sido rápido, ¡Karamatsu lo beso! Está procesando este increíble hecho, mientras se sonroja a punto de muerte y se toca los labios ¡No entiende porque quiere ir y profundizar el contacto!

 _/ ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!/_

Confundido como el infierno, va a matar unos agentes hasta que finalmente alcanza a Kara, que estaba solo un poco más adelante.

─ ¡¿Qué mierda se supone que acaba de pasar?!

─Bueno _My kitty_ creo que te bese.

─ ¡Eso ya lo note tarado! Me refiero a… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

─Un hechizo.

─ ¿Hechizo?

─Si, un hechizo personal para recuperar mi fortaleza. Cuando estoy contigo, no hay nada que no pueda hacer. Ese beso ha sido la motivación que me estaba faltando. Lamento que haya sido egoísta al hacerte eso, prometo que si ha sido desagradable, no volverá a pasar, pero en este momento, en este instante, era justo lo que necesitaba. _Come On kitty_ , vamos a demostrarles de que estamos hechos.

Tras estas palabras le tomo fuertemente de la mano y lo jalo para que lo siguiera mientras con más maestría, derrotaba muchos agentes de un solo golpe. Comprobando que efectivamente, aquello le había devuelto las ganas de luchar y sus fuerzas.

Ichimatsu estaba demasiado ocupado y avergonzado para simplemente admitir, que aquello había sido de lo más lindo que le ha pasado. No ha sido nada desagradable y en el fondo quiere decirle al guerrero que quiere que lo bese las veces que quiera. Que quiere que lo bese todo el tiempo, que le de besos tan largos que le robe el aliento. Que lo bese muchas veces, tantas como para dejarle los labios hinchados por los besos. Quiere que su varonil sabor se le quede en la boca.

 _/No es el momento de pensar estupideces Ichimatsu, es hora de concentrarte en defender a ese idiota/_

Tras meditar esto, comienza a usar un poco de magia negra pese a que no está en su modo porque puede usar solo un poquito cuando no está así, y en este momento no puede hacerlo porque se le acabaría demasiado rápido la poca magia que le queda. Entonces al hacer unos movimientos, genera una energía obscura exactamente igual a la que hay dentro de su báculo en sus manos, pero esta brilla más. Cuando toca a los agentes, estos en el acto se disuelven o explotan. Todo esto es resultando de su entrenamiento con el sádico ese.

Karamatsu se ilusiona por aquello, mientras brinca con más fuerza él igual, como resultando de su trabajo duro. Aunque ha perdido su casco en algún lado y ciertamente ese rostro precioso pone de los nervios a Ichi quien se esfuerza por concentrarse mientras a zarpazos con la energía en sus puños, avanza hasta donde está el ojiazul.

─ ¡No esperaba menos de ti, _Kitten_!

─Gracias Kusomatsu, tú tampoco lo haces tan mal.

Entonces el maguito le pone un poco de la magia a Kara en el filo de su hacha para que pueda derrotar agentes él también con solo tocarlos.

─Así las cosas serán un poco más justas. Tuve que esperar para reunir la cantidad de magia necesaria para hacer el encantamiento, pero resulto ser más útil de lo que imaginé.

─Sé que el escenario sigue siendo desesperanzador, más ahora que estamos cubiertos de esa cosa negra asquerosa y tenemos unos rasguños; pero sinceramente no podría importarme menos, porque estando a tu lado, las cosas no se ven tan mal.

Le sonríe con esa maldita sonrisa ilegal y el otro se sonroja violentamente antes de girarle el rostro al pobre caballero con un zarpazo en su nerviosismo.

─ ¡No digas cosas dolorosas, Kusomatsu! Cállate y concéntrate en destruir a esos malditos, porque siguen siendo demasiados.

Así ambos se lanzan a emparejar un poco las cosas, demostrando su fuerza para que vean que por algo es que ellos son los elegidos para esta misión.

 **YYY**

¿Mientras tanto, que tal les iba al grupo de Atsushi? Lo sabremos en el Capítulo 28. Trampas mágicas.

Buu! Estoy tan ajaksjakaajssja, porque ha pasado el primer beso! jaja. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Candy Nyu: No nena, ellos no morirán pero no puedo prometer que no matare a nadie jajajaja Un saludote.

SombraLN: jajajajaja los golpes de Oso aún faltan porque tienen que esperar a que el tonto llegue jajaja Espero que tus palomitas no hayan volado por todo el lugar de que las agitaste en la emoción del primer beso. Jajajajaja chance y es exacto así jajajaja. Un saludo.

Lizz972: Mucho Karaichi para el kokoro nena, karaichi jajajaja Sep fue súper tierno y romántico, y el beso espero haya estado también lindo. Un saludote.

Kain Dragosani: jajajaja que bueno que el suspenso los tenga intrigados jajaja es mi placer en la vida. Ya viste cómo se las arreglaron y Oso cuando se entere bueno ya no tarda! Un saludo.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola mis amados lectores estoy cansada y chipil, dios tan chipil!

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 28. Trampas mágicas.

Mientras Ichimatsu y Karamatsu enfrentaban a los agentes con todas sus fuerzas, Jyushimatsu y Shinosuke hacían lo propio cuidando a Atsushi abriéndole el paso al mago que en estos momentos no podía desperdiciar energía mágica en destruirlos pues debía ahorrarla para poder enfrentar las trampas mágicas y llegar al lugar donde estaba el conjuro que les daría fuerzas renovadas a todos. No podía dejar de pensar igualmente en el dios que en cuanto se rompió la barrera organizo unas cosas y se fue. Espera que regrese pronto con ayuda porque aun en sus mejores condiciones son muy pocos contra un ejército de agentes mejorados. Porque todos han notado que estas cosas son más duras de aniquilar que la última vez. El muy cabrón de Tougo se las había ingeniado para joder las cosas un poco más.

─ ¡si quieres derrotarme tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso! ¡Obtendré mi Venganza! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Decía Jyushimatsu totalmente enloquecido mientras derrotaba a un montón de agentes con agiles movimientos. Ahí iba el de amarillo a pelearse con el dios sádico, gritando al aire a sabiendas de que este lo escucharía.

Jyushimatsu se la tenía jurada al dios maligno porque lo odiaba por lo que este le había hecho a Homura, la mujer que ama. Totty le contó a Atsushi que el chico estaba dispuesto a salvar una aldea, porque se había enamorado de una aldeana y que para eso, debía de derrotar a algunos seguidores de Tougo. El dios maligno enfureció y lanzo un ataque inesperado pero no dirigido al guerrero, sino a su novia. En este cruel atentado, la chica quedo mal herida. A la fecha ella es paralitica. Desde entonces él juro tomar venganza del ser que tanto sufrimiento le había provocado a su persona amada. Tougo sufrirá por aquello que le hizo, eso es lo que el de amarillo ha estado persiguiendo todo este tiempo.

Muy romántico todo.

De repente, Atsushi siente la perturbación de una barrera mágica y se hace para atrás. Frenando en el proceso a sus acompañantes.

─Retrocedan, puse una barrera mágica de contraataque en este lugar.

─Nunca había escuchado hablar de una de esas…

─Son poco comunes. Generalmente las barreras mágicas repelen a los que no son bienvenidos, pero algunas tienen la habilidad de herir al pobre tonto que se meta en su camino. Esas son las barreras de contraataque.

Explica pero en eso se les lanza un agente que con sus agiles movimientos termina siendo lanzado al frente y este sale a chocar con la barrera que lo electrocuta tan fuertemente que lo hace explotar, ensuciando a nuestros personajes. A uno de ellos le da asco pero los otros dos están sorprendidos y diciendo cosas raras al respecto.

Atsushi tuerce los ojos _/Parecen niños pequeños, solo es una barrera mágica/_

En eso el mago debe hacer un conjuro y la barrera se abre solo un poco dejando suficiente espacio para dejarlos pasar.

─ ¡Rápido!

Avanzan metiéndose en una cueva que estaba escondida detrás de unas ramas gigantes, pero antes de entrar la cueva intenta cerrase, dejándolos por fuera. Se le forman unas formas muy extrañas que solo Atsushi parece entender. En eso, hace unas posiciones muy extravagantes como si hiciera una especie de baile ritual o algo así, y de repente libera magia. Con esto, la cueva se abre dejándolos entrar.

─Avancen con cuidado, estamos en una sección muy delicada. Síganme y pisen solo donde piso yo.

Les indica el mago mientras los guía por donde deben andar. En eso avanzan lo mejor que pueden pero Jyushimatsu se mueve ligeramente mal por un momento y su pie aterriza fuera de donde no debió pisar, ahí la tierra se convierte en lava hirviente, brinca gritando de dolor. Termina pisando fuera de nuevo, y esta vez se le congela la pierna.

Atsushi tiene que regresar a quitarle el encantamiento con magia.

─ ¡La próxima vez ten más cuidado! No puedo desperdiciar magia porque debo hacer el conjuro. La siguiente ya no podré venir a salvarte.

El de amarillo asiente fervientemente mientras Atsushi resopla.

 _/hice equipo con los más tarados, aunque Karamatsu no hubiera sido mejor opción con esa torpeza tan natural en él/_

Por fin terminan ese tramo y entrar por un ducto que luce más oscuro, húmedo y aterrador.

─No deben mirar hacia atrás o quedaran atrapados.

Les informa Atsushi mientras avanza. La curiosidad es mucha, dado que vienen todos juntos y es normal querer ver a tu compañero, más el mago fue astuto al poner esta trampa pues muchos héroes en la mitología han caído con trampas similares. Ahora a todos ellos les brinca el corazón pues da cierto grado de ansiedad, de la nada se escucha un sonido y Shinosuke no puede evitarlo y gira el rostro. Una vez que lo hace unas burbujas parecidas a las de chicle comienzan a inflarse, queriendo dejarlos atrapados pues se nota que es un material pegajoso.

─ ¡No puedo seguir usando magia! ¡Corran!

Grita el mago mientras sale corriendo a una velocidad sobre humana y sus acompañantes igualmente salen detrás de él, salvándose por poco, Jyushi ha perdido algunas armas en ese túnel.

─ ¡Dejen de desobedecer lo que les digo!

Se queja mientras los otros dos se ponen firmes como si fueran del ejército. Ambos afirman fuertemente un "¡Si señor!" que provoca que una gota le resbale a Atsushi.

De repente comienza a sentirse una energía que se mueve, como si fuera la órbita de un planeta. Llega hasta ellos de forma delicada y con solo tocarles los pies se sienten renovados.

─Estamos cerca.

Anuncia Atsushi mientras se adentra en el lugar, siguiendo el origen de la energía. Al hacerlo, los dos guerreros lo acompañan y lo que ven los deja sin aliento. Delante de ellos hay algo parecido al planeta Saturno, de color dorado brillante con ondas de energía expansivas que se liberan por todo el lugar, creando las orbitas de energía.

Atsushi entonces se acerca, aparecen unas runas como en la ocasión pasada, el mago hace unas posiciones, le brillan los ojos a la par que se rodea de este brillo y comienza a hacer un baile ritual mientras murmura cosas extrañas. De la nada, la cosa esa parecida a un planeta hace el lugar temblar mientras le lanza con gran fuerza un tubo que comienza a darle energía. Conectado con esta por un tubo más pequeño, ya luciendo como siempre se acerca a ellos.

─Osomatsu ha llegado al campo de batalla, junto con Totty. Vamos ¡Tengo lo que necesitaba!

Le dice a sus acompañantes mientras salen corriendo a encontrarse a sus amigos.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara en este nuevo enfrentamiento ahora que ha llegado Osomatsu? Lo sabremos en el Capítulo 29. Refuerzos

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque las cosas progresan bien, dentro de poco iniciaremos los preparativos para la recta final de este fic. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajajajajajajjaa pobre mesa un momento de silencio por ella RIP por la mejor mesa murió por el bien del Karaichi jajaja Adoro mucho el Iro asi que yo gustosa se los doy. Jajaja si pones un altar te pasare una foto en donde me vea hermosa jajajaja Un saludote

LaV3nus6: Hola! Conque eres una lectora fantasma, no me molesta. Jajaja bueno Totty ya va regresando con los refuerzos y cómo pudiste leer Atsushi tuvo un momento interesante y ya sabes lo que ocurrió con Jyushi, aunque ese tema se verá mejor mas adelante. Ese beso ha sido de lo mejor jajajaja seee era Kara haciéndose el tonto porque quería un beso con urgencia jajajja De aquí en adelante habrá muchos besos eso seguro. Un saludote.

Lizz972: te prometo que el Karaichi hará que fangirlemos mucho de aquí en adelante! Un saludote

Kain Dragosani: habrá muchos besos de aquí en adelante así que tendrás besos con todo tipo de escenas. Un saludote


	29. Chapter 29

Hola mis amados lectores feliz navidad a todos y próspero año nuevo, les deseo lo mejor.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 29. Refuerzos

Osomatsu estaba desesperado. Llevaba horas como alma en pena intentando localizar a los chicos, esperaba que no pudiera hacer algo al respecto porque la barrera de Atsushi es muy poderosa pero nunca tanto como para no poder echarles un ojo a sus protegidos. Ahora de verdad que tenía un mal presentimiento, Totty era novio del mago ese (así el de rosa se empeñe en negarlo) pero cuando lo buscó le dijeron que estaba con Atsushi por lo que intento no preocuparse mucho pues si el dios estaba era menos probable que estuvieran en problemas, aunque también era cierto que el de ojos rosas no era precisamente reconocido por su fuerza bruta.

No podía acercarse con su visión especial a ver el lugar como es usual pero algo en la barrera le puso los nervios de punta. Tenía un mal presentimiento pero igualmente no podía estar desperdiciando tiempo o recursos en ir a cada que se asustaba, también Choromatsu lo necesitaba en el reino para que le ayúdese en todas sus actividades. Intentaba fingir que estaba bien pero su preocupación se iba a crecentando, por lo que decidió que si para el día siguiente seguía su mal presentimiento iría con Totoko la adivina.

Ha tenido un día algo estresado por eso mismo cuando de repente, siente una perturbación fuerte en el ambiente, tanto que se preocupa hasta que siente llegar una débil fuerza que siente que reconoce de algún lado, en eso se percata de que es Todomatsu totalmente abatido quien llega muy maltrecho. Está asustado, casando y se nota que necesita un buen descanso.

 _/Oh mierda/_

Maldijo porque le una parte de él odia tener razón cuando se trata de malas noticias.

─ ¡Totty! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

─T-tougo…

Fue lo que murmuro antes de caer completamente abatido delante del de rojo que primero tendría que atenderlo, pues solo un mago poderoso o un dios puede reponer la energía de otro dios. Mientras está pensando en esto, estaba considerando como diablos hacerle frente, tal vez él igual necesitaría ayuda mágica por lo que estaba pensando en ir a tomar prestados un ejército de criaturas mágicas enemigas de Tougo (que hay millones en el mundo por su forma de manejar sus cosas) seguramente así las criaturas eliminarían a los nuevos agentes, pues gracias a leer su mente pudo saber cómo estaba exactamente la situación, solo rogaba que sus héroes estuvieran bien, ellos deberían de estar bien, resistir.

Sus chicos eran fuertes, simplemente el destino los eligió. Mientras se apresura solo ruega porque ellos estén bien, ahora que por fin ha reunido un ejército, Totty está bien y es que va al campo de batalla con mucha esperanza.

 **YYY**

Por su parte nuestros héroes estaban peleando codo a codo totalmente llenos de porquerías de los agentes que han ido matando, cierto es que están maltrechos pero Kara aprovecho para darle bajo ese pretexto a Ichimatsu algunos besitos sencillitos y cortos para reponer fuerzas, el pequeño mago no se quejó y cierto es que en cierto punto hasta colaboraba para que el beso se pudiera llevar a cabo en una de esas llego Osomatsu de improvisto, interrumpiéndolos.

El dios de rojo le dio un golpe como pocos a Karamatsu.

─ ¡Yo preocupado como el infierno y ustedes besuqueándose!

Eso sonrojo a Ichimatsu que se enfureció.

─ ¡Al menos no somos un caliente idiota que mete en problemas a todo un reino por sus problemas sexuales!

─ ¿Así agradecen que vengo a salvar su trasero?

─Llegas bien tarde siempre estúpido y tenemos que pasar por muchas penurias hasta que te dignes a aparecer.

─Inútilmatsu y gata rabiosa, me encanta ver como pelean pero creo que deberíamos de concentrarnos en cosas más importantes, como en curar a Karamatsu a quien dejaron herido en el piso.

─Claro, claro. Hay que curar a la creación de la princesa o se enojara. Es diva. Bien apurémonos porque tenemos mucho que hacer y cuando Tougo note que estoy aquí no durara en bajar.

─No lo dudes ahora levanten a mi ojiazul por favor.

Ichi arrugo la expresión ante ese apodo pero no dijo nada y Oso curo al pobre guerrero mientras observaba al ejército de criaturas mágicas atacar y terminar con los agentes.

─ ¿Cómo hiciste para convencerlos de venir?

─Di que es en contra de Tougo y todos llegan, el maldito tiene muchos enemigos.

─Me tienes en un muy mal concepto, no es así ¿Osomatsu?

En eso se giran y ahí está el dios maligno con su asistente Chibita detrás de él.

─ No creí que fueras a salir tan rápido de tu escondite.

─Yo no me oculto de nadie, Osomatsu.

─Claro y eso te lo creo mucho y todo, me gustaría que dejaras de joder a mi gente.

─Ya te dije mi condición, mi niño.

Eso le erizo los pelos de punta al dios de rojo pues ese viejo apodo le irrita mucho al pobre.

─Preferiría morir lentamente.

─Eso será algo que te puedo conceder con gusto.

Dice al tiempo que hace un gesto de la mano y de repente le cae del cielo una lluvia de alguna clase de energía negra igual a las maldiciones, hiriendo a los refuerzos de Osomatsu, que estaba totalmente ofuscado por ese movimiento que no vio venir. Ichimatsu hizo una barrera protectora que fortalecieron Totty y Oso, mientras que los refuerzos de Oso se escondían debajo de este en eso mientras Tougo intenta acercarse de forma presumida como alegando que ha ganado algo, se apresura adelante y con esto un rayo se energía muy poderosa le pasa rozando, haciéndolo retroceder.

─Creo que llegamos a la fiesta justo a tiempo.

Se giran y ahí viene levitando Atsushi en un aura de energía bien poderosa, con sus dos acompañantes detrás de él corriendo totalmente restaurados, gracias a la magia sanadora/ revitalizadora de la cueva.

─Estoy aquí para vengarme de tus idioteces.

Anuncia el mago.

─Has crecido mucho, jamás pensé que mi hijo mitad mortal podría sorprenderme gratamente.

A los demás se les cae la boca bien abierta ante esta declaración.

─Por eso mismo es que yo te derrotare, mal padre.

Con esta nueva revelación nuestros héroes se comienzan a volver fuertes gracias a la magia especial de Atsushi preparándose para una pelea más, la última al menos por esta ocasión.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara en esta nueva batalla? Lo sabremos en el Capítulo 30. Hijo no reconocido

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque las cosas progresan bien, dentro de poco iniciaremos los preparativos para la recta final de este fic y el romance comenzara a salir de nuevo. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Kain Dragosani: qué bueno que te gusto el pasillo sinceramente fue mi trampa favorita igual, tienes razón se parece! Jajaja No lo había notado, un saludo.

SombraLN: Hubiera sido más sencillo con Totty e Ichimatsu, le toco con puro idiota jajajaja No ella no murió, la acción bien chingona y las venganzas andan a flor de piel, jajajaja por el face te la mandare jajajaja Un saludote

Lizz972: karaichi nena, un chingo de Karaichi pal kokoro! Se viene lo chingon! Un saludote!


	30. Chapter 30

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada de que este fic por fin llegue a esta parte porque de aquí ya vienen los preparativos para los capítulos finales!

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 30. Hijo no reconocido

Atsushi fue el único hijo del dios Tougo.

Nació de una de las muchas amantes humanas de su padre. Generalmente este las mataba si llegaba a descubrir el embarazo de alguna, pero a esta chica un dios la bendijo, haciéndole imposible su labor. Por lo que, se desentendió totalmente del bebé. Él no lo quería de todas maneras. La mujer nunca le pidió nada y en cambio con el tiempo el chico no solo fue apuesto sino que un poderoso joven con grandes habilidades como mago. Resistía muchas cosas más como mago que los demás. Además, heredo algunas malas costumbres suyas, como la avaricia. El semi mortal hacía de las suyas pidiendo grandes sumas de dinero a cambio de sus servicios y tan cotizado se volvió que pronto amaso una fortuna a su nombre. Cuido de su madre mortal hasta la muerte de esta. Supo que lo odiaba porque siempre aceptaba con mayor facilidad (y hasta por menos dinero) aquellas encomiendas que tenían como fin fastidiar al dios. Quien jamás hablo con el muchacho, más los rumores y la curiosidad le dio por saber de él. Tal vez es algo bueno que nunca viera a esa criatura porque más que un aliado poderoso, pudo haber tenido un rival por su trono. Las cosas estaban mejor así. Aunque cuando el bastado se enamoró y volvió pareja del dios Todomatsu algo en él comenzó a hervir. Ese chico parecía empeñado en involucrarse en el mundo divino más que en el mortal, donde nació y debería de quedarse hasta morir. Peor cuando descubrió que sus barreras mágicas repelen dioses por aquello de ser mitad dios, por lo que volvió sus terrenos un sitio parecido a una fortaleza, una que paso años buscando como destruir.

El pobre Atsushi sufrió en su infancia por ser un hijo no deseado por parte de su progenitor, como las burlas, las habladurías, las carencias, las dificultades económicas. Todo eso se vio recompensado por el enorme poder que pudo darle posición y jerarquía. Lo único por lo que Atsushi quería venganza, era por esa horrible infancia y porque su madre sufrió mucho por ser madre soltera. Sin mencionar que tantas dificultades fueron las que finalmente le hicieron encontrar una muerte joven. Sobre todo ahora que se volvió novio de Totty, a quien protegerá con su vida, y este protege a su creación, por lo que era inevitable una enemistad. Estaba harto, ese de ahí era el mal padre que quería que muriera, le hizo sufrir a él, a su madre y a su amado, por lo que si tiene un poder como pocos, hará uso de este para darle una lección.

Esta nutriendo a los refuerzos que Osomatsu ha traído para que igualmente repongan sus heridas, que estén con fuerzas renovadas, incluso más fuertes que antes, igualmente eso hace con sus aliados.

─Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu y Shinosuke, vayan rápido a destruir la mayor cantidad de agentes, lideren las tropas de criaturas mágicas.

Les ordeno Osomatsu; estos asintieron.

─Si nos necesitan solo llámennos.

Tras aquello los tres salieron con las criaturas para terminar con esos agentes horribles, Tougo iba a mandar a alguien por ellos, pero Atsushi se metió en su camino. El dios lo miro con rencor, burla.

─ Solo estas confirmando que era mala idea dejarte vivir. Eras un peligro desde el inicio, debí matarte a ti y a tu madre.

Con eso dicho Atsushi libera una bola de energía sanadora que al darle a Tougo (quien es prácticamente energía obscura en su totalidad) sale terriblemente lastimado, gritando en el proceso. Atsushi convierte dicha magia en una mano que toma al dios para alzarlo, luego dejarlo caer con tanta brusquedad que hace un agujero más y más profundo con cada golpe.

─No tienes derecho a hablar de mi mamá. Ella fue una gran mujer que no sabía que se metía con un monstruo. Supo dar la vida por mí, nada me faltó gracias a ella. Vuelve a mencionarla y te arrancare la lengua.

Mientras la golpiza no se detiene, Chibita intenta lanzar un encantamiento que libere a su jefe, pero Ichimatsu le está atacando, impidiéndole concluir con su labor. En eso una extraña sensación detiene a Atsushi, de repente es lanzando varios metros, pero la energía poderosa en la que se envolvió le salva de una terrible caída.

Tougo a pesar de estar maltrecho comienza a reírse como desquiciado.

─Sabias a la perfección que clase de magia podía herirme, que como eres mi hijo tus ataques y los míos pueden ligarse. Lo usaste para darme una paliza porque me debilitaste primero. No eres solo un mago habilidoso ¡Eres un semi dios! ¡Al final resultaste ser un digno hijo mío! Al igual que Ichimatsu manejas las dos magias, más por ser hijo mío puedes con la magia negra y por ser mortal usas la normal. Sin embargo, tú no necesitas crear personalidades para que tu cuerpo soporte el cambio en el flujo de magia, por lo que eso te vuelve más poderoso. Lamentablemente el destino no te eligió para la misión porque eres demasiado impuro. Por ser mi hijo eres alguien obscuro por naturaleza, algo tan grande no lo ibas a poder manejar ¡El destino lo sabía! Entonces si la vida te excluyo ¿Para qué pelear a favor de estos mortales?

En eso Tougo logro ligar el ataque de su hijo con el suyo para someterlo en el piso, Ichimatsu lanza ataques pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes para herir al dios maligno que chupa la energía vital de su hijo, mientras Todomatsu intenta llegar a ellos, pero antes de que lo haga una espalda divina sale directa a la cara del sádico aquel que al esquivarla, no pudo evitar una patada voladora que le dio de lleno, alejándolo del pobre Atsushi, mientras Osomatsu se adelanta hasta su enemigo, Totty e Ichimatsu corren en el auxilio de su mago avaricioso.

─ ¿Sabes Tougo? Tú siempre subestimas a la humanidad, pero Atsushi es grandioso porque tiene una parte especial que lo une al mundo de una forma más directa. Lo conecta con la gente y por eso, tiene personas que están a su lado en momentos donde lo necesite. Mientras que tú no tienes a nadie. Siempre esperas ver salir lo peor de los demás, pero incluso tu hijo supo demostrar que le importa más hacer lo correcto que no ser considerado adecuado para una misión. La vida elige, él sabe cuál es su papel, está satisfecho con eso, lo cumple a cabalidad, y a ti te enfurece que ni siquiera tu hijo sea algo maligno que tú puedas controlar.

Luego el dios de rojo le dio un golpe mágico tan fuerte que le dejo el pecho marcado al dios sádico, tras esto lo saco volando de los terrenos de Atsushi, con eso el semi dios volvió a crear la barrera rápidamente pues tenía energía de sobra de nuevo, gracias al conjuro. Por lo que Tougo está fuera de esta barrera reforzada porque Ichi, Oso y Totty le ayudaron a hacerla.

/ _Mi querido Osomatsu, tus discursos moralistas se ven mal en alguien quien es tan perverso/_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tougo ve a todos sus agentes totalmente destruidos por las criaturas y a él mismo desapareciendo antes de que alguien lo atrape.

Ha sido una batalla entre padre e hijo, pero algo les dice que pronto se verán las caras, para un ajuste de cuentas.

 **YYY**

¿Karamatsu e Ichimatsu hablaran de los besos? Lo sabremos en el Capítulo 31. Sincero

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque las cosas progresan bien, dentro de poco iniciaremos los preparativos para la recta final de este fic. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Kain Dragosani: La batalla estuvo intensa, bueno eso es porque lo odia. Lo maneje en secreto para que nadie lo notara jajaja Un saludote.

SombraLN: Osomatsu hasta que se digna en aparecer jajaja Se igual a mí me gusta mucho por eso lo uso en mis fics. Jajajaja ojala te haya gustado. Un saludote

Lizz972: jajajajajajajaja rayos mami Osomatsu no creo que sea muy útil jajaja Seeeee el Karaichi tan lindo pero ese Oso interrumpiendo jajaja cierto él ya tiene a su rey. Gracias! Un saludote.


	31. Chapter 31

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada por estar aquí, diablos que las cosas avanzan mucho

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 31. Sincero

Osomatsu se fue un momento a acompañar a las criaturas mágicas, luego regresó a ayudar a Atsushi con todo el desastre que Tougo causo. Estuvieron en un sepulcral silencio que parecieron horas mientras limpiaban y todos tenían dudas sobre el tema acontecido. Atsushi resulto ser un semi-dios. No solo eso, sino que resultó ser el hijo biológico de Tougo. Estaba el ambiente muy tenso tanto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, más cuando por fin terminaron de ordenar todo, el dios de rojo sonrió.

─No sabía de qué tenía un ex hijastro en algún lado.

Dijo a modo de broma e Ichimatsu no dudo dos veces en lanzarle un golpe de magia al rostro. No logro herirlo de gravedad pero si le dolió.

─ ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan malo con oniichan, Ichimacchan?!

Se quejó haciendo un infantil puchero mientras al maguito le caía una gota.

─ ¿Oniichan?

Pregunto Karamatsu con un estremecimiento

─ ¡¿Quién demonios te dio permiso de decirme así?!

Estaba iniciando una de esas batallas típicas entre Ichimatsu y Osomatsu mientras el pobre Karamatsu intentaba calmar todo, de la nada Jyushimatsu y Shinosuke ya estaban en ello también. Atsushi los miro, sonrió para hacer un ruido fuerte, deteniendo su discusión, llamando su atención.

─Si lo soy. Soy el hijo-no deseado de Tougo. Al que nunca crio, visitó, ayudó, o siquiera le dirigió la palabra. No quería que yo naciera, si hubiera podido me habría matado con sus propias manos hace años. Nunca me amó, ni a mí, ni a mi madre a quien dejo morir. No me molesta tanto que fuera un cabrón conmigo como me molesta que menospreciara a mi madre. Ella fue quien se llevó la peor parte de todo esto. No sabía que se estaba metiendo con un monstro, era inocente y dulce. Creyó que sería un gran esposo y padre, realmente la engatusó, se aprovechó de ella. No se merecía todo ese sufrimiento, si él por lo menos le hubiera ayudado económicamente, ella no habría padecido tantas penurias. Al final no lo resistió y falleció. Nunca se lo perdonare.

Dijo con simpleza pero al hablar de su madre, una parte del fuerte e imponente Atsushi sonó vulnerable. Tanto así que Totty se le recargo en el hombro. Todos le sonríen con fuerza. Mientras Jyushimatsu se le acerca y le mira fijamente antes de decir:

─No te preocupes; Tougo pagara por lo que le hizo a Homura-chan y a la mami de Atsushi ¡Obtendremos nuestra venganza! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Dijo mientras brincaba alrededor del mago mayor haciéndolo sonreír mientras lo demás lo coreaban diciendo "Obtendrá su merecido". Lo que le lleno el corazón de dicha al hombre aunque fuera lo suficientemente orgulloso como para admitirlo.

Ahora todo este grupo no solo son aliados, sino amigos.

 **YYY**

Han pasado unas pocas semanas y finalmente nuestros héroes están listos para partir. Si todo sale según lo planeado, llegaran a las montañas cristalinas finalmente sin más paradas, más que a algunos hostales a descansar. Ichimatsu está ansioso porque Karamatsu y él no han tenido tiempo a solas en un rato y ha querido saber incesantemente sobre esos besos que se dieron durante la batalla.

Karamatsu no puede simplemente andarlo besando así sin explicación alguna y en medio de una pelea a muerte. Eso es peligroso. ¡No le pidió su permiso! Nada le dijo ¡Lo tiene confundido! No deja de pensar en eso una y otra vez. Le pone los pelos de punta tenerlo demasiado cerca. Como de costumbre Ichimatsu va mortalmente callado durante el camino pero extraño es que Karamatsu igual va de esa forma, cuando cruzan miradas, el de azul aparta la vista rápidamente. Dejando algo herido a Ichimatsu que cree que todo esto podría ser una mala señal. Lo que el de morado no sabe, es que de hecho Karamatsu está pensando cómo demonios abordar un tema tan delicado como ese de que está enamorado de Ichimatsu. Quiere confesarse pero sinceramente pelear con agentes es más sencillo, por lo que opta por desistir al último minuto, acobardado hasta la medula. No tiene idea de cómo decírselo.

Por lo que este dilema se alarga días de viaje donde Karamatsu evitara a Ichimatsu incluso en sus contactos casuales, lo que deja profundamente dolido al gatito que está intentando poner de su parte, hasta se ofreció a ayudarle a curar sus heridas, pero el otro se negó. Ichimatsu se siente rechazado. Un día Kara se quita cuando van a acostarse juntos como siempre y es la gota que derrama el vaso, le brinca encima a Karamatsu tirándolo al piso. Quedando sentado encima de él. El de azul está confundido como el infierno.

─ ¿I-ichimatsu?

─ ¡¿Tan repugnante soy para ti que tienes que evitarme?!

Le grita y lo jala de la ropa, sin darle tiempo a nada a Karamatsu quien lo mira confundido, en eso unas lágrimas le caen encima, haciéndole que se dé cuenta de que Ichimatsu está llorando.

─ _My Little kitty_ no sé de donde…

─ ¡No te hagas el idiota! No creas que no me doy cuenta que llevas días evitándome…

El de arriba aprieta el agarre, desvía la mirada.

─Y-yo creí que t-te gustaba…un poquito…por aquello d-de los be-be-besos…

Conforme hablaba Ichimatsu iba disminuyendo el volumen de su voz y se ruborizaba. Luego su semblante cambia a uno más sombrío, luce decaído.

─Mas solo creo que estabas siendo amable. Ayudándome a sentirme mejor conmigo mismo para que pudiera pelear mejor en batalla, solo intentabas animarme, lo hiciste por lástima, porque me ves como tu amigo…

En eso siente que una enorme fuerza lo gira sobre él mismo, haciéndolo quedar debajo de un cuerpo más grande, fornido y cálido que el suyo. Queda atrapado ante una mirada azul hermosa antes de que pueda decir palabra unos poderosos labios se posan sobre los suyos, de forma demandante. Son suaves pero firmes mientras hacen un pequeño movimiento para eso de convencerlo a que los intente seguir, lo que hace con algo de miedo. Le toma del rostro con algo de delicadeza a Kara quien solo se concentra en enredarle los dedos en su cabello, duran así un rato hasta que el de azul muerde los labios ajenos para que pueda meter su lengua, llenando la boca ajena de un sabor extravagante y con algo de miedo al inicio las lenguas de ambos terminan jugando entre ellas, se separan cuando ambos están ligeramente mareados principalmente por la falta de aire.

Se miran a los ojos con intensidad.

─Tienes razón, Ichimatsu. A mí no me gustas. Yo no puedo sentir algo tan pobre como eso por ti. Diablos, me lo pones difícil, se supone que debo de tratarte con delicadeza y me haces querer dejar de ser todo un caballero. Eres tan dulcemente perfecto, en este momento tienes la mirada más tierna que he visto. Tan agresivo por fuera pero en realidad eres tan sensible y bueno. Eres tan lindo, incluso cuando no te lo propones. Me conquistas día a día, intente negarlo porque no quería incomodarte pero ahora, ya nada podrá detenerme de decirlo con todas sus letras: Te amo Ichimatsu, te amo más de lo que te imaginas, te amo.

Con la declaración de Karamatsu a Ichimatsu le late el corazón a mil por hora. Comienza a llorar de pura felicidad sin poder evitarlo. Mientras el de azul le toma la mano y le deposita un beso a esta entonces el maguito lo mira fijamente queriendo decirle que le corresponde, que desde hace tiempo que sabe que sentía algo especial por este idiota. Más no puede decirlo y en lugar de eso, jala de la ropa a Karamatsu para que se besen de nuevo. Recargándole las manos en el pecho al otro. Tal vez Ichimatsu no lo sepa, pero Karamatsu es consiente aunque no se lo diga, de lo que siente por él.

Momentos para la tensión en la misión y romance se aproximan.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal un poco de pasado de Osomatsu y Choromatsu? Lo sabremos en el Capítulo 32. Mi pequeña esperanza

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque la pareja me mato. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Lizz972: Ha estado intenso porque iniciamos oficialmente la recta final de nuestro bien amado fic. Ya son pareja ¡! Soy feliz! Un saludote

SombraLN: Todo tiene un inicio y un final, estoy tan triste como tú, créeme! Tougo recibirá una golpiza en su momento, no desesperes. Un saludote


	32. Chapter 32

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada por escribir de esto.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 32. Mi pequeña esperanza

Osomatsu quedo muerto de la risa por lo que vio. ¡Finalmente ese par de idiotas son pareja! Se tardaron demasiado. Están en una sesión de besuqueos que sinceramente puede terminar en sexo ahora, dado que las relaciones sexuales con una persona que amas como a nadie dejan de ser algo sucio. Pasan a ser muy hermosas. Los dos están en una sesión de besuqueos muy fuerte pero duda que vayan a tener sexo en estos momentos, Karamatsu es demasiado bueno como para violárselo apenas se vuelvan pareja. Muy diferente a él que incluso cuando no se apuró a quitarle la virginidad, sí que le hizo un buen de cosas a Choro antes de hacerlo suyo completamente.

Incluso Osomatsu supo lo que era ser la pareja de alguien maravilloso y lo diferente de hacer el amor a tener sexo, cuando conoció a Choromatsu. Ese pequeño príncipe ojos jade tan hermoso que le hizo querer salir del infierno en que estaba, salvar su existencia. Tiene una vida llena de amor y buenas virtudes solo porque el amor verdadero del ahora rey le ha hecho la vida maravillosa.

Choromatsu entra a la habitación, Osomatsu sonríe. El otro alza la ceja en forma de muda pregunta. El dios corre a abrazar al otro de la cintura, le recarga la nariz en el cuello, erizando la piel contraria y ruborizándolo al extremo.

─ ¡¿Qué crees que haces idiota?!

─Choro-chan te amo ~

─ ¡¿P-porque te pones tan raro en momentos así?!

─Karamatsu e Ichimatsu se han vuelto pareja.

Eso capto la atención del menor.

─ ¿E-en serio?

─Lo vi todo hace un momento, deben de seguir en esa muy larga sesión de besuqueos.

─ ¿Ahora ya puedes permitirlo?

─Cuando es una relación sexual derivada de amor, no es un acto que pueda ensuciar la pureza del idiota ese; sin mencionar que solo están besándose, dudo mucho que lleguen a otra cosa. Karamatsu es demasiado lento.

─No creo que tenga nada de malo que quiera ir a su ritmo en una relación. Tú eres un pervertido que a duras penas puede contenerse, por eso no entiendes a un caballero.

─Choro-chan cruel, eso me puede poder celoso

─ ¡No digas estupideces!

─ ¿Sabes? Solo a ti te he respetado y te di el tiempo necesario, porque te amo.

Eso lo dijo tan real que detuvo el corazón del rey.

─ L-las cosas de las que te acuerdas en momentos tan raros…

─Yo recuerdo mucho como nos enamoramos ¿Tú no?

El otro le evita la mirada girando el rostro.

─ ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

" _Osomatsu era un dios libertino de una sonrisa sencilla._

 _Tenía un pequeño reino hermoso, muy cotizado. La gente solía darle licor y dinero en sus ofrendas. Le gustaba bajar en forma humana a tomar eso, apostar todo; mujeres, vicios. No era alguien malvado, solo era algo travieso. Nunca fue muy tranquilo pero era muy feliz con lo que poseía._

 _Hasta que un día, en una reunión especialmente grande de dioses, lo conoció. Un dios con un porte imponente, sonrisa malévola, atrayente con esos ojos intensos, era de esos hombres alfa que destilan porte, fortaleza, enigma, misterio, intriga y peligro. De solo tenerlo cerca con ese aroma varonil le erizo la piel. El dios Tougo. No dudaron en coquetearse prontamente, tan rápido como esto ocurrió al poco tiempo Tougo ya tenía sometido en algún lugar alto a Osomatsu, dándole fuertes embestidas. Tras esto, lentamente se volvieron cercanos._

 _Osomatsu creyó que tal vez, Tougo era la relación que el destino le había enviado. Mas conforme avanzaba el tiempo, Oso se volvía maligno, sus travesuras se convertían en cosas más obscuras, y sus vicios aumentaban. Al principio eso era aceptable. Mas su reino se pudría, igualmente que el alma del dios. Su vida era pura obscuridad. Peor aun cuando Tougo le prohibió salir con los demás y paso a ser un prisionero. Creyó que probablemente ese era su castigo, por haber hecho todas esas travesuras. Un karma por todo lo que había hecho._

 _Un día cuando estaba listo para dejarse arrastrar, resignarse; fue a ver a su reino, para ver cómo estaban las cosas; entonces vio un par de ojos que ya conocía muy bien, que conoció cuando era niño, ahora era un jovencito de apenas unos 14 años pero se había vuelto bello, con facciones dulces, ojos puros. Bondadoso, nervioso y adorable. El príncipe Choromatsu._

 _A partir de ese momento, le paso algo parecido como con su primer encuentro con Tougo, pero a diferencia de con este, no sintió el peligro sino pura ternura. Estaba leyendo y sonreía. Era tan perfecto._

 _No debía pero una parte de él después de esto, quedo hechizada. Se dedicaba a verlo desde arriba, mientras más lo conocía, más se daba cuenta de que era perfecto. Tan lindo, amable, bondadoso, agradable, nervioso, orgulloso, muy maduro, era feliz diciendo que salvaría al reino de la obscuridad en el que este comenzaba a caer. Ayudaba a las personas de forma real, pues amaba a su pueblo. Verdaderamente conocía a la gente, se interesaba por sus necesidades. Intentaba cuidarlos como el futuro rey que era. Juraba que bajo su cuidado, el reino vería el mejor reinado que alguien alguna vez vio._

 _El corazón de Osomatsu le perteneció, hasta que bajo para conocerlo en persona. Se disfrazó de un humano de su edad, con calma; se ganó su confianza. Eran amigos, confidentes; mientras más se profundizaba la relación, más se enamoraba Osomatsu. Al grado de que no pudo más, cuando Choromatsu tuvo 18 años, le dijo la verdad sobre quien era y su amor por él. Al principio el príncipe tenía sus dudas, pero no pudo negar que en esos años de convivencia, se había enamorado igualmente de Osomatsu. Fue así como el dios decidió irse del lado de Tougo, escapándose de su cautiverio, reuniendo algunos refuerzos para poder escapar. Así, Choromatsu y Osomatsu tuvieron que enfrentarse con calma a la opinión pública, sin embargo, pese a lo duros comentarios lograron en base de mucho demostrar que eran dignos y se aman realmente; por lo que al final la gente los apoyo."_

─Esta relación ha sido lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Me salvo y fue el rayo de esperanza que me hacía falta para salvarme.

─D-dices locuras…

─Sé que me amas igual.

─Lo hago, hice mucho para estar a tu lado.

Se recargan en la frente del otro.

─Y nadie nos separara.

Afirma el de rojo. Aunque lo dice de todo corazón, no sabe que de hecho, Tougo no descansara hasta que sea de otra forma. No dejara su relación en paz.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal el progreso en el viaje de nuestros protagonistas? Lo sabremos en el Capítulo 33. Avanzando en el camino

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque la pareja me mato. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SombraLN: No eres la única que grito como fangirl jajaja cuando escribo me ponga toda loca de lo que se me ocurre jajaja que bueno que te emociona, un saludote.

Candy Nyu: Lo se! Fue hermoso! Yo morí jajaja Un saludote.

Lizz972: Hola seeee finalmente son pareja y ahora que lo son, habrá muchos momentos hermosos entre ellos. Puro love jajaja Seeee ese Oso es lindo jajajajaja Este capítulo fue lleno de feels! Un saludote


	33. Chapter 33

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada por escribir de esto.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 33. Avanzando en el camino

Con calma en el camino, Karamatsu e Ichimatsu avanzan en estas semanas que han pasado desde la confesión. El pequeño maguito de morado no le dijo su respuesta al caballero ojiazul pero sigue sin importar demasiado; este de todas formas le habla bonito al gatito siempre, le besa, duermen juntos, le dice lo perfecto que es y cuanto le ama todo el tiempo. Ichimatsu no puede creer la suerte de que alguien tan perfecto este tan enamorado de él. Sigue sintiendo que un día despertara para encontrarse con que Karamatsu no está a su lado, que sigue en su cueva solitaria a las fueras del reino y que todo ha sido un sueño. Pero mientras avanzan Kara aprovecha para entrelazar las manos, aunque muere de vergüenza, al maguito tsundere le hace feliz esa clase de tonterías. Tener el calor corporal del otro tan cerca sigue siendo algo súper difícil de digerir, siente que se derrite cuando ese cuerpo fornido lo abraza o esos ojos azules le miran con amor. Se derrite cuando se besan y terminan enredados. Karamatsu no ha llegado a algo más que eso pero el ojimorado cree que presionar a su amado por algo más es inapropiado.

De repente Karamatsu lo lanza lejos del caballo. Ichimatsu solo por sus reflejos felinos no ha terminado herido pero sí que fue sorpresivo.

─ ¡O-oye ¿qué rayos te pasa, Kusomatsu?!

En eso ve como el otro esquiva unos tentáculos y su ira se disipa.

Una criatura extraña comienza a atacar a Karamatsu quien esquiva ágilmente cada golpe. Lo que es hipnótico de ver, se ve sexy haciendo esos movimientos, lo que termina engatusando la atención de Ichi. Mas cuando el otro pierde el casco y se le puede incluso apreciar el sudor en el cuerpo. Es tan ardiente. Tan varonil. Tan excitante.

 _/ ¡Concéntrate Ichimatsu! El idiota ese está en peligro/_

Va con su lado felino medio activado, sale con sus garritas y colmillos listos, dándole muchos zarpazos a la criatura que cuando lo nota, lo agarra de su pierna y lo estrella contra el piso fuertemente. Eso le dolió pero se levanta porque Karamatsu, con su hacha le cortó el tentáculo que ataco a Ichi.

─¡No lastimes a _my love_!

Eso pone de colores al de morado que se levanta rápidamente.

─ ¡No andes diciendo cosas vergonzosas tan a la ligera, idiota!

Dice esquivando otro golpe de un tentáculo que se estrella con fuerza.

─Sin embargo es la verdad, eres _my love_. Eres mi novio…

Dice mientras sonríe de forma ilegal y esquiva el golpe de otro tentáculo, el cual corta igualmente sacándole sangre negra igual a la materia viscosa de la que están hechos los agentes.

─ ¡N-no andes diciendo esas cosas!

Responde Ichimatsu totalmente sonrojado mientras con sus garras corta otro tentáculo y la criatura chilla.

─ ¿Acaso entonces no eres mi novio?

Contesta el ojiazul haciendo un infantil puchero que se le ve jodidamente adorable, alterando el corazón del menor. Que muere de ternura.

 _/Este maldito tramposo…/_

Se queja mientras aparta los ojos, cortando otro tentáculo. Incluso quedo ligeramente sucio de sangre asquerosa.

─ ¡Esta bien, di lo que quieras!

Eso altera el corazón del otro que brinca hasta llegar a su amado y lo atrapa en un abrazo asfixiante.

─ ¡Te amo _my Little tsundere kitty_!

Dice zarandeándolo un lado a otro.

─ ¡Q-que no se te peguen las malas costumbres de Osomatsu en eso de decirme tsundere!

Un golpe con un tentáculo les llega e Ichi lo hace explotar con algo de magia. Ambos quedan sucios como el infierno. No le miden a uno de los golpees de la bestia y Karamatsu le detiene como puede con su hacha más está haciendo mucha fuerza y sale volando contra un árbol.

─ ¡Karamatsu!

Intenta llegar a su amado pero la estúpida bestia no lo deja, por lo que furioso le brinca al medio de la cara y en ese momento libera mucha energía mágica haciendo volar a la cosa esa en miles de pedazos. Todo queda cubierto de esa cosa asquerosa pero llega corriendo con una rapidez envidiable porque Kara está lejos. Cuando queda arriba de este, ve que tiene la frente sangrando.

─ _My love_ que bueno que estas bien…

Murmura lo que hace que le lata el corazón. Ni siquiera cuando es su vida la que corre peligro, deja de darle prioridad. Lo que le hace sentir algo culpable.

─Idiota…

Dice entre lágrimas mientras activa solo un poco de su lado blanco para poder curar las heridas del otro, que lame con calma y aunque no hace falta, baja toda la mejilla de Kara quien sonríe para acariciarlo, se abrazan porque Ichi se le recarga en el pecho y el otro lo alza para un beso largo.

Se separan, el caballero recarga su frente en la frente ajena.

─Cuando Todo esto termine, tú y yo nos iremos a vivir juntos a las afueras del reino. Haremos una casita preciosa.

Esa declaración hace que el corazón de Ichimatsu lata. Quien solo se le recarga. Esta clase de ataques constantes por enviados de Tougo que han tenido todo el viaje o los constantes peligros, oportunidades de muerte, todo hace que para Ichimatsu sea muy real el peligro de muerte.

─Estamos muy sucios, busquemos un hostal para bañarnos y que descanses las heridas.

Dice el de morado mientras levanta al de azul y este asiente.

 **YYY**

Luego de un buen merecido baño y comida, Ichimatsu se recuesta en la cama; mas Karamatsu ha estado inquieto todo el rato, por lo que decide no dormir con Ichi esta noche. Eso de compartir el baño lo altero. Más el más bajito no está dispuesto a permitir que eso suceda por eso cuando Kara le da un casto beso de buenas noches, Ichimatsu lo jala hacia sí y lo atrapa; comenzando a provocarlo para que profundice el agarre. El caballero al principio cede un poco pero se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y se aleja.

─Ichimatsu creo que debería…

─ ¡No! Pasa la noche conmigo…

Dice sonrojado, apartando la mirada.

─Bueno si quieres, hazme espacio y durmamos…

─ ¡Idiota! yo…n-no…me re-refiero a e…so…

A ambos se les sube el color a las mejillas.

─Tal vez estamos yendo un poco rápido…

─Sé que es rápido pero ¡en esta situación no sé cuándo moriremos o no! No quiero morir arrepintiéndome de nada.

─No seas tonto, no moriremos…

─No lo sabes ¡No lo sabes! Por favor, deja de discutir conmigo y solo…cede…

Dice con una expresión tal que al otro le late el pulso y le explota el cerebro. Con calma comienza a besarlo pero Ichimatsu comienza a quitar la ropa ajena de forma apremiante, disfruta la piel ajena mientras Kara igual entre besos y caricias le quita la ropa.

─H-hazme tuyo….

Susurra suave en el oído ajeno el de abajo y con eso toda duda muere en la garganta de Karamatsu. Se entregan uno al otro en esta noche que bien podría ser la última que puedan disfrutar juntos, bajo estas circunstancias no saben que les depara el mañana pero ambos saben que sea lo que sea, con que puedan pasarlo así, cerca del otro; todo será perfecto.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal los nuevos planes del mal? Lo sabremos en el Capítulo 34. Regresa a mi lado

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque siento que fue algo rápida su relación pero dadas las circunstancias, Ichi no queria morir virgen (? jajaja. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SombraLN: jajajaja eso lo entiendo a la perfección como yo que vengo al internet público y ando como "no debo fangirlear" jajaja ha sido un gran capitulo! Un saludote

Lizz972: jajajaja Osomatsu los debe de haber visto y les grabo la mejor porno de la vida o aplico la de pajamatsu jajajaja Choro es taaaan lindo jajaja Ellos se aman pero su relación se ve acechada por Tougo, la cosa esta difícil. Un saludote


	34. Chapter 34

Hola mis amados lectores estoy emocionada por escribir de esto.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 34. Regresa a mi lado

Osomatsu no deja de reírse fuertemente a carcajadas.

─ ¡¿Ahora qué demonios te pasa?!

Pregunta su bien amado rey mientras le golpea la cara. Están acostados uno al lado del otro, desnudos. Oso dijo que luego de unas horas sin vigilancia sobre esos dos debería revisarlos y de repente comenzó a reírse tal estúpido retrasado. Al oji verde le cae una gota.

 _/pensar que estoy enamorado de este idiota lo hace aún peor, ¡Es vergonzoso que haga esto después de hacer el amor!/_

Se sonroja mientras se esconde dentro de las sabanas.

─ ¡Ichimatsu es muy decidido cuando se lo propone! Mira que sabe hacer la cordura a un hombre. Si mi Choro-chan dijera una cosa así, juro que no dejaría de hacerlo mío durante una semana.

Lo patean entre las cobijas.

─ ¡No digas cosas tan vulgares!

Le regaña su amado sin salir de su escondite.

─Parece que esta noche no fui el único que tuvo algo de acción.

Dice el de rojo mientras le da la caricia lasciva al otro y el rey se sorprende.

─ ¿Quiere decir que perderán la virginidad esta noche?

─Creo que ya la perdieron hace un rato…

─ Ya veo…

─Karamatsu no sabe muy bien que hacer, creo que su sexo será torpe y rápido.

─Es porque es virgen. No todos pueden ser un dios promiscuo calenturiento que se acostaba con todo lo que se moviera.

Dice a modo de reclamo que ha sonado tan adorablemente celoso que el dios lo abraza en contra de su voluntad.

─No seas tan celoso, sabes que ahora solo soy tuyo, Choro-chan. ~

─ ¡Y-ya suéltame pervertido!

En eso siente una perturbación en el ambiente y Osomatsu se estremece. Se detiene en seco porque es un aura tan densa que es pesada. Comienza a sentirse mal físicamente, incluso mareado con deseos de vomitar. Su bien amado se preocupa por la expresión en el rostro de su amante.

─ ¿Q-que te pasa?

─…Nada…

─Estas pálido y sudando.

─No te preocupes, solo creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco.

Se levanta vistiéndose en el proceso, atormentando al otro que se le queda mirando a la fuerte espalda ajena con una palpable preocupación.

─Dijiste que pasaríamos la noche entera juntos…

Murmura, mientras el dios suspira.

─Solo será un momento, lo prometo.

Esto no se ve bien y Choromatsu lo sabe. Mas cuando se pone así Osomatsu no le dirá nada por mucho que insista. Lo que le duele demasiado. El de rojo se acerca para darle un beso en la frente al de verde.

─Ya tranquilo, no seas tan ansioso. Prometo que regresare pronto y tendremos mucho sexo desenfrenado.

Bajo otras circunstancias su majestad se enfadaría sobre ese comentario, pero como el otro hizo una expresión rara en el proceso de decir la broma, le dejo preocupado y ya no pudo enfadarse.

Desaparece de ahí dejando el alma de quien lo ama en un hilo.

 _/Por favor, regresa a salvo/_

 **YYY**

─Veo que tu costumbre de espiarme durante mis sesiones de sexo no ha minimizado ¿Quién diría que aparte de todos tus fetiches ahora eres de los que les gusta ver como otros tienen relaciones?

─No observo a cualquiera, solo me gusta verte a ti teniendo relaciones. Aunque siendo justos, prefiero ser yo quien te tenga sometido dándote unas embestidas.

El de rojo se gira para encarar a Tougo que yace paseándose delante de él.

─ A ti te gusta someter a cualquiera.

─Hubo un tiempo en que solo te sometía a ti.

─Cierto, hubo un tiempo en que me revolcaba solo contigo, ahora solo me acuesto con Choromatsu. Creo que me volví un aburrido monógamo.

─Te volviste aburrido en general.

─Supongo que el precio por la tranquilidad y felicidad es que te vuelves alguien aburrido.

─ Tal vez no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, porque yo tengo un concepto muy diferente de felicidad.

─Posiblemente por eso es que al final lo nuestro no funciono.

─Lo nuestro revivirá y esta vez, de verdad entenderás las cosas. Aprenderás a verlas a mi modo.

─ ¿Por eso me llamaste hasta aquí?

─Vine a darte una pequeña advertencia.

─ ¿Ahora qué?

─Nuestros amigos no tendrán más complicaciones durante su camino. Porque les tengo listo un regalito dentro de la cueva, algo que definitivamente no podrán pasar jamás.

─ ¿En serio? Hasta ahora ellos han derrotado todo lo que les has puesto en el camino.

─Por eso usare todos mis recursos en esta única trampa muy poderosa en lugar de varias débiles.

─Estas apostando demasiado.

─Solo apuesto cuando estoy seguro de lo que estoy hablando. Luego de esto, tendré listo el nuevo y mejorado ejército de Iyami que comenzara a avanzar.

Eso sí que altero a Osomatsu, tanto que solo hizo un gesto en toda respuesta.

─Exacto mi niño, destruiré todo lo que amas.

─Tú nunca das una advertencia, a menos que estés aquí para hacerme una oferta.

─La misma del principio: No matare a todos los aldeanos y le perdonare la vida a tu amado Choromatsu, si prometes que tanto tu reino como tú serán míos.

─Tougo yo ya te había dado una respuesta….

─Considéralo, lo estoy diciendo en serio. Se te acabaran las alianzas dado que simples mortales no podrán con el ejército de Iyami y todos los agentes, criaturas obscuras que pueda yo crear. Tus amigos huirán. Te quedaras sin apoyo. Nadie peleara a favor de una causa perdida. Al final, solo te quedara la desesperación, y la frustración de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos. Accede a mis términos, se mío, regresa a mi lado.

Dice estirándole la mano a Osomatsu esperando que este la tome.

─Yo no accedería jamás a algo como eso. Prefiero darlo todo en una última batalla que caer de nuevo en tu juego. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tus palabras no son ciertas. No dejarías vivir a Choromatsu y matarías a todo aquel de mi reino que tú veas como una amenaza. No soy idiota.

─Eres egoísta y terco, me gusta. No olvides que tienes siempre la opción de regresar por voluntad propia. Hasta luego, mi amor.

Dice de forma burlona el apodo y eso le eriza la piel al pobre dios. Quien solo ruega que sea lo que sea que tenga deparado Tougo sus muchachos estén listos para algo así.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal cuando lleguen a la cueva? Lo sabremos en el Capítulo 35. Cueva Luz de luna.

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque llega el pasado duro de ambos. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

LaV3nus6: Karamatsu no iba a hacer ningún moviente e Ichimatsu lo sospechaba por eso hizo lo que hizo jajaja pero me da mucha risa que estuviera tan necesitado. Fue lindo jaja un saludote

SombraLN: lo describo sexy porque lo amo! Jajajajaja cierto no quiere morir virgen y quiere sentirse amado en esos brazos que tanto le gustan, por eso se aventó además que sabía que Kara no haría un movimiento en falso jajaja Un saludote

Candy Nyu: Hola! Jajajaja bueno si lees en la descripción yo avise que no habría lemon sino lima jajaja así que no soy mala porque les avise jajaja Estuvo dulce porque es lima y no lemon, donde soy un poco torpe y lo escribo siempre muy sucio y casi nada romántico, quería que quedara tierno. Un saludote

Lizz972: Este capítulo para todo fan del Karaichi llena el alma! jajajaja nena disfruto descubrirlo porque lo amo y necesitan amarlo tanto como yo! Jajaja Un saludote


	35. Chapter 35

Hola mis amados lectores tengo sentimientos encontrados por la cuenta regresiva para este fic que adoro con el alma.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 35. Cueva Luz de luna.

Osomatsu no le conto a una sola persona lo que había ocurrido con Tougo. Lo que si es que comienza a reunir un ejército para pelear, pero la triste realidad es que tiene pocos elementos en contra de lo que sea que ese maldito tenga preparado. Lo que en este punto es deprimente. No sabe qué hacer. La vida de miles de personas están en sus manos, incluida la de la persona que más ama con todo su ser. Todo se está yendo a la mierda solo porque se metió con quien no debía. No pensó las cosas antes de hacerlas y ahora realmente le toca meditar todo mil veces. No le dirá a sus héroes sobre la advertencia de Tougo, porque eso podría alterarlos. Si realmente necesitan ayuda estará al pendiente de todo y bajara a verlos personalmente en secreto un par de veces. Aunque procurara no bajar cuando estén en alguna situación intima, porque ese par durmiendo tan juntos en la noche termina despertando su pasión y no pierden el tiempo. Se han vuelto sexualmente muy activos, lo hacen como mínimo tres veces a la semana.

Ellos por su parte, encuentran jodidamente extraño que no haya enemigos de un lapso para acá lo que realmente les asusta un poco, porque verdaderamente eso da más desconfianza que otra cosa. No bajan la guardia lo que enorgullece al dios de rojo.

Con un camino apacible tal como indico el dios maligno, llegaron a su destino: una entrada de una cueva que está en la parte alta de un lago de agua azul cristalina con árboles morados con follaje azul, incluso algunos verdes con azules y diversas combinaciones. Es un lugar que huele a pureza por donde uno se mueva. La enorme cueva tiene una extraña forma. Se ve obscura por fuera.

─Me trae recuerdos, extraño un poco mi hogar.

Indica Ichimatsu dado que como sabemos él vive en una cueva adaptada para hacer un hogar. El guerrero lo atrapa en sus brazos.

─Yo no tanto, porque ahora mi hogar eres tú. Ichimatsu.

El más bajito se deja consentir por el enorme cuerpo que lo tiene envuelto.

─No digas tonterías.

─Gracias a ti es que he llegado tan lejos en el camino.

Ambos se miran fijamente y se dan un beso. En silencio, se toman de las manos listos para entrar. En cuanto lo hacen el maguito se crispa. Siente la presencia maléfica de algo ahí dentro. No se sentían como las trampas de Atsushi o como los maleficios de los que están hechos los agentes pero es terriblemente peor. Con cuidado avanza, pero no se percata de que su acompañante, ilusionado por haber encontrado en lo alto de una formación rocosa enorme que está rodeada de agua el cristal del ritual, se adelanta sin cuidado activando lo que sea que estuviera esperándolos.

─ ¡Detente Kusomatsu!

Aunque le grita eso es demasiado tarde, la cueva comienza a crear un montonal de entradas. Círculos que parecen transportarlos a diferentes lugares. Al tocarlos ligeramente, Karamatsu descubre que de hecho te tele transportan a diferentes escenarios. Ichimatsu analiza todo con cuidado. En eso escuchan una voz en sus mentes.

'─ _Chicos soy yo, Osomatsu._

─ _¿Qué está ocurriendo?_

─ _Es una trampa mágica definitiva._

─ _¿De esas que no te dejan salir a menos que cumplas una serie de requisitos para poder desactivarla?_

─ _Exactamente, Tougo la preparó porque sabía que ni yo podría hacer algo al respecto._

─ _Estas mierdas están hechas de una cantidad absurda de magia, eso explica porque no nos puso más trampas en el camino, ahorro sus recursos para esto._

─ _¿How salimos de aquí?_

─ _Creo que deben cruzar los portales hasta encontrar el que los traiga de regreso. Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada solo observarlos y darles ánimo cuando les haga falta._

─ _Tú casi nunca sirves para una mierda, dios de pacotilla._

─ _¡Ichimatsu eres un mago tsundere muy agresivo!_

─ _My Little kitty, Osomatsu-san no tenemos tiempo para esto. Nos comunicaremos si hace falta, bye. '_

Tras esto se meten en el primero. Ichimatsu no reconoce nada pero el de azul se quedó petrificado. Lo que le duele a muerte a su amado porque algo raro es ver a ese caballero asustado a ese punto.

 _´Es una casa muy pobre pero decente, hay una mujer hermosa igual a Karamatsu pero sin sus ojos azules, en cambio ella tiene unos preciosos ojos grises, está tejiendo y el ambiente huele a comida recién hecha. Entra un hombre varonil con los mismos ojos azules de Karamatsu, aunque con su cabello ligeramente grisáceo. Saluda afectivamente a la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla. Detrás de ellos aparece un dulce Karamatsu de unos once años._

─ _¡Mami! Ya acabe de hacer mis deberes._

 _Anuncia contento al abrazar a la mujer que lo recibe entre sus brazos y le acaricia sus cabellos con cuidado._

─ _Lo se mi amor, por eso hice el estofado de res que tanto te gusta._

─ _¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor!´_

La felicidad en el cuadro es observada por nuestros héroes pero en lugar de causarle alegría a Karamatsu este comienza a hiperventilar.

─ ¿K-Karamatsu?

─ ¡Corran!

 _´En eso se escucha un estruendo horrible afuera, el hombre sale a ver dejando a su familia dentro e impidiéndoles salir. Aunque el pequeño tiene curiosidad y ve a un montón de hombres en caballos destruyendo cosas de su patio, su padre junto con otros hombres los enfrentan aunque Kara no llega a ver el resultado porque al final su madre lo escondió a las fueras del terreno. El pequeño le llora para que no lo deje solo, que no se vaya pero ella lo alienta a ser valiente y le dice que "Iré a traer a papá, quédate aquí a esperarme" Mas después de eso, lo único que el niño ve es como su hogar es destruido cuando esos tipos le prendieron fuego. Pasaran horas antes de que decida buscar por su cuenta a sus padres y encontrar un montón de cuerpos apilados y convertidos en cenizas. Sabe que estaba su madre porque lo único que no se quemo fue el collar que ella siempre tenía consigo. ´_

Nuestro actual Karamatsu cae de rodillas al suelo mientras Ichimatsu decide jalarlo para sacarlo rápidamente de ahí. Encuentra la salida a ese recuerdo, dejando al niñito ojiazul gritando y llorando a todo pulmón.

Afuera del recuerdo, Karamatsu se levanta y toma de la mano a Ichimatsu fuertemente.

─No vayas a permitir que me rompa, promete no dejarme solo.

─No lo hare jamás, Kusomatsu.

Así tomados de la mano, avanzan en silencio a través de otro recuerdo.

La escena es una casa en peores condiciones que la anterior, con un triste cuadro de una suciedad constante, hay ratas, es insano y todo está lleno de botellas de alcohol por todos lados. Karamatsu no reconoce la escena pero conforme aprieta Ichimatsu su báculo, Kara sabe dónde están. El de azul solo aprieta más su agarre a la mano contraria, para darle su apoyo.

 _¨En la escena entra un hombre delgado con la cara de Ichimatsu si tuviera bigote, estuviera en precarias condiciones y se viera como alguien miserable, rayando en lo perturbado. Se nota que sufre los efectos de la cruda, se acaba de despertar del piso. Con dolor, analiza todo a su alrededor y ve la pintura bastante desgastada de una mujer muy bella de piel blanca y ojos morados. Llora desconsolado ante la imagen. Aparece un pequeño Ichimatsu delgado, vulnerable de apenas unos 6 años; sin sus sentidos felinos, y con unos ojos amatistas sin ser felinos, era de un tiempo antes a su transformación. Cuando el hombre nota que lo ve llorando le grita "¿Qué tanto miras?" Dándole un golpe tal que lo manda volando al otro lado de la habitación. El chiquillo se le acercó por hambre. Sale de la casa para irse al bosque a cazar conejos y recolectar cualquier cosa que pueda comer. Así es como conoce a una mujer que sabe de magia y con sus habilidades para aprender de la naturaleza, ella le ofrece a enseñarle, a cambio el pequeño le ayudara con algunos deberes. Con el tiempo, el pequeño aprende muchas cosas y mejora su situación terriblemente pero el hombre no deja de darle palizas e insultarlo; en una especialmente fea le dice que ya sabe que es un demonio que hace cosas de brujas y le escupe.¨_

El Ichimatsu del presente aprieta con tal fuerza su báculo que este cruje sin llegarse a romper, aunque realmente pareciera que igualmente quiere llorar.

 _¨El chiquillo de 10 años junta las pocas cosas que tiene y se va a vivir a la cueva que pasa a convertir en su hogar. ¨_

Ichimatsu no lo soporta más y sale de ahí a paso apresurado. Karamatsu lo sigue.

─ ¡Ese maldito nos tortura! Eligio solo los recuerdos dolorosos… No puso ninguno de cuando mi madre vivía…

─Estoy de acuerdo contigo, tampoco puso ninguno de los años que viví en mi hogar o aprendí a trabajar con papá…

─Quiere volvernos locos de dolor para que no sigamos avanzando…

─Odio admitir que a este paso puede que lo logre…

 _´─ ¡Muchachos no se rindan, tienen a un reino entero que depende de ustedes! Sé que les pido demasiado pero realmente tenemos fe en que lo lograran. No le den el gusto a ese maldito de dudar, se tienen el uno al otro en esto.´_

Entonces nuestros héroes vuelven a tomarse de la mano, listos para entrar a otro recuerdo doloroso.

 **YYY**

¿Qué verán en el siguiente? Lo sabremos en el Capítulo 36. Mi nuevo yo

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque llega más del pasado duro de ambos. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SombraLN: lo es! Jajajaja Tougo es un hijo de puta en mis fic jaja Seeeee el osochoro es fuerte pero Tougo es terco! Jajaja espero que lo de la cueva se vea intenso porque psicológicamente les está dando una paliza. Un saludote

Lizz972: jajaja choro celoso es encantador! Seeee pinche Tougo aferrado! Jjajajajajaja de nada lo mejor para ustedes! Jajaja un saludote


	36. Chapter 36

Hola mis amados lectores realmente espero que ansíen este capítulo tanto como yo jajaja

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 36. Mi nuevo yo

Con el amor de ellos como un impulsador, con el alma a punto de reabrir esas viejas heridas que en el fondo nunca terminan de cerrarse; nuestros héroes intentan soportar la peor de todas las adversidades que han sufrido hasta ahora. Porque si bien no salen visualmente muy heridos, su cuerpo comienza a temblar, tienen deseos de vomitar, escalofríos. Darte en donde te duele espiritual y mentalmente es mil veces más jodido y el sádico más sádico de todos demuestra que por algo es un experto en la tortura.

Osomatsu está preocupado como el infierno y se siente horrible solo poder servir como el "pepe grillo" de sus chicos. Confiara en que podrán soportarlo, tienen que resistirlo.

" _Entonces entran en el siguiente y vemos a Karamatsu ligeramente más joven pero casi de la edad actual, saliendo de su pequeña casita, con su habitual traje. Se le ve muy orgulloso. Casi no puede con la felicidad que se le escapa por los poros._ "

Al Karamatsu actual le duele el pecho ante el reconocimiento del recuerdo. Un día agridulce.

─Fue el día que me convertí en un guerrero de la realeza…

─ ¿en serio?

Pregunta su amado y Karamatsu le cuenta con detalles como es que pese a ser un plebeyo logro llegar hasta donde estaba. Este luce impresionado.

─Estoy orgulloso de ti, se nota que te esforzaste… ¿Entonces porque Tougo elegiría este recuerdo?

El de azul se enoja/ deprime cuando en el recuerdo aparecen más personajes.

" _Son un grupo de guerreros de la realeza con enormes caballos llamativos y trajes majestuosos, el de azul les sonríe una sonrisa alegre saludándolos con poses y frases raras, como de costumbre entonces ellos se comienzan a reír en una risa burlona desagradable._

─ _Mira el hombre de hojalata de la tierra de Oz viene buscando su corazón._

 _Los demás siguieron riéndose, hiriendo a Kara quien fingió que era gracioso._

─ _Que el dios Osomatsu te haya elegido no te hace menos campesino de mierda de lo que eras y ni siquiera porque se lo ruegues a un mago todopoderoso dejaras de serlo. Eres el hombre de hojalata que vive en un lugar de mierda, tanto como tus frases y comportamientos._

─ _Compréndelo hombre de hojalata aquí no es la tierra de Oz donde haya un mago que deje de hacerte menos idiota y perdedor._

─ _Nunca pertenecerás aquí, tarado._

 _Tras esto todos los guerreros comenzaron decirle por el desalmado apodo. Cosa que fingió no importarle y cada vez que comente un error se burlan de él diciendo que debe de regresar a su lejana tierra de Oz."_

El Karamatsu actual no deja de escuchar el retumbar de las burlas y menos aun la que siempre ha sido su duda real ¿verdaderamente pertenece a ese lugar? Ichimatsu lo agarra de la mano para sacarlo, pero a Karamatsu le cuesta trabajo dejar al del recuerdo llorando encerrado tapándose los oídos, huyendo de las burlas.

 **YYY**

─No les hagas caso, eres un caballero fantástico. Alguien puro y bueno como tú vale la pena, no como ellos. Los que necesitan encontrar su corazón son ellos, tan desalmados.

El caballero asiente apenas, dejando muy triste a su amado que le agarra el rostro entre las manos y le mira a los ojos.

─Eres de las personas más buenas que conozco, eres valiente y amable. Eres el mejor caballero porque eres habilidoso. Confió mucho en ti, te prometo que si te tuvieras tanta confianza como yo te la tengo, serias capaz de ver mucho más allá.

Entonces el de azul conmovido y aprovechando la cercanía le roba un beso que dura un largo rato.

─ _Let´s go, my Little kitty._

Ambos se abren paso en otro recuerdo, que se nota que es de Ichimatsu porque estamos en su cueva.

" _En unos años no muy lejanos, pero en la cueva hay cosas que Karamatsu no había visto. Probablemente no se fijó bien pero tampoco estaba el cuadro que parece hecho a mano de la madre de Ichi. Nuestro Ichi actual se recarga contra su amado buscando protección. Ichimatsu está tranquilo haciendo la cena, en eso en el recuerdo se oye una fuerte explosión seguida de un golpe. Entran unos caballeros reales._

─ _Tú maldito demonio estafador, la mierda que me vendiste no funciono. No soy más fuerte o hábil, nada._

 _Dice aventándole una botella vacía a la cara._

─ _¡Te dije que esa no te serviría, que solo funciona con gente de buen corazón!_

 _En eso lo golpean y lo jala cerca de forma amenazante._

─ _¿Estas intentando decirme que soy una mala persona?_

 _El de morado lo ve con desafío._

─ _Tú mismo te diste la respuesta en el momento en que no te sirvió._

 _Entonces lo lanzan y entre todos le dan una paliza, rompen su báculo. Comienzan a destruir sus cosas, incluida la imagen de su madre. Ichimatsu los mira con dolor mientras destruyen su hogar._

─ _Nunca serás miembro de este reino. Nadie te quiere, ni siquiera tu padre el borracho ridículo, te amó. Solo sigues con vida porque eres un demonio que sabe magia negra y la gente viene por tu consejo pero en el momento en que te descuides, el rey mandara a desterrarte o mejor aún, a asesinarte. Así que de ahora en adelante deberás de cuidarte las espaldas._

 _Dice antes de destruir un par de cosas más y darle un golpe que lo deja inconsciente. Es en este momento cuando su casa la convierte en una fortaleza llena de trampas y nunca más recibe caballeros reales en su hogar. "_

Una duda comienza a atormentar al corazón, una que intenta olvidar ¿Pertenezco a este reino? ¿Debo confiar en los caballeros? Su amor y su indecisión le pesan en la mente. Mientras Karamatsu no sabe si es correcto seguir adelante por gente tan horrible. Se sueltan de las manos saliendo del recuerdo doloroso, torturados por el al grado de que todo se vuelve negro a su alrededor y solo ven a toda la gente que los ha herido burlándose de ellos. Tanto así que terminan de rodillas y tapándose los oídos, intentando escapar de todo el odio.

En eso Osomatsu les manda un flechazo de vida a sus mentes. Recuerdan por un momento a Jyushimatsu, a Shinosuke Hirajizawa, Atsushi, Totty, a sus madres, a su padre de Kara, Choromatsu y al mismo Osomatsu. Todos confiando en ellos. Entonces Karamatsu se levanta con decisión tomando de la mano a Ichimatsu para ayudarlo a hacer lo propio.

─Estamos aquí para proteger la esperanza de nuestros amigos y de los niños del reino para que no queden huérfanos por esta guerra. Para que no sufran un destino tan cruel como el nuestro ¡Renaceré de las cenizas! ¡Porque yo soy Karamatsu un caballero real de la corte del gran rey Choromatsu! ¡Me uní para proteger a los desamparados! Seguiré a tu lado mi querido Ichimatsu, porque te amo y terminaremos esta aventura juntos…

Su maguito a su lado sonríe con suficiencia.

─Ese es mi idiota. Yo soy Ichimatsu, nací en el reino y realmente no sé qué hubiera sido de mí si no hubiera contado con la gente que me apoyo. Estaré al lado de mi idiota favorito hasta el final porque su sueño es mi sueño. Quiero proteger a todo la gente que es importante para mí, y los recuerdos de mi madre… ¡No me detendré!

Con esto salen de la trampa y pasan a través de un ducto que se formó en esta. Cuando por fin salen, la magia de esta comienza a disolverse mientras retumba la cueva donde están. Al girarse ven la cueva llena de picos enormes y todos tienen cristales en el centro y todos están rodeados de agua hermosa y cristalina. Por fin están listos para llegar a las esferas que salvaran al reino.

 **YYY**

¿Qué harán para llegar al cristal adecuado para el ritual? Lo sabremos en el Capítulo 37. El cristal más puro

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque llega un punto definitivo del fic, dios. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SombraLN: La tortura psicológica ha sido bien perra, ese Tougo sabe lo que hace! Pero nada derrota al amor de estos dos! Ajajaja Un saludote

Lizz972: el iro es cada vez mas hermoso! Su pasado fue difícil pero ahora están juntos en esta misión y en el amor! Un saludote


	37. Chapter 37

Hola mis amados lectores realmente espero que estén contentos porque esto progresa al punto de terminar dentro de poco tiempo!

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 37. El cristal más puro

Luego de esa horrible experiencia, Karamatsu se siente más decidido y fuerte que nunca. Está totalmente enamorado de este pequeño maguito de ojos amatistas, que gracias al cielo le da la mano en los momentos de dificultad. No sabe que hubiera sido de su vida de no haber conocido a Ichimatsu. Lo quiere a su lado de por vida; sobre todo ahora que por fin están fuera, listos para afrontar la decisión más dura de todas. Necesitará el apoyo de quien ama más que nunca. Hay cientos de cristales, solo uno de todos ellos es el indicado para salvar al reino de su corazón.

Hay de montones de colores, que brillan de diferentes tonalidades e intensidades. No sabe qué hacer con toda esa belleza, todo resplandece de colores tan hermosos que es difícil no perder la cordura ante semejante majestuosidad. A partir de ahora está ante su destino, el que con este paisaje parece querer darle ánimos de que todo lo que le espera será perfecto y precioso. Entonces gira ligeramente la vista para ver a Ichimatsu igualmente maravillado con unas expresiones tan lindas que es difícil no perderse en su mirada. Está siendo iluminado bajo los hermosos destellos de los cristales y le brindan un brillo sublime en sus bellísimos ojos. Se ve tan totalmente perfecto, que tiene la certeza de que si Ichimatsu está en su futuro entonces este será ideal, no importa que.

─Esto es hermoso…

Murmura el maguito.

─Casi tan hermoso como tú, _my love_.

El otro se sonroja ligeramente antes de encontrarse con los ojos azules que adora y ver lo galante que puede llegar a verse Karamatsu bajo la luz indicada. Parece todavía más sacado de un sueño, tan irreal, tan inaudito que pareciera que no es más que la representación de una ilusión. Los destellos hacen que repare en la bondad que irradian esos celestiales ojos azules. Más aun, que sea tan consiente del amor que le expresa, muy a pesar de no ser merecedor de algo tan bueno.

 _/si crees que soy hermoso deberías de verte a ti mismo en este instante/_

Se gira escondiendo lo que piensa en realidad con una tímida expresión.

─C-cállate ya y elige un maldito cristal de una vez por todas.

Karamatsu se ríe suavecito de lo adorable que es su pareja de momentos, entonces comienza a tratar de analizar con paciencia cuál de todos estos cristales es el perfecto. Se supone que cuando lo vea sabrá de inmediato cual debe de ser, pero por el momento todos le parecen igual de hermosos.

 _/ ─Chicos estoy totalmente orgullosos de ustedes en estos momentos._

 _Les anima la voz de Osomatsu en su cabeza._

─ _Estuviste muy callado por mucho rato, dios de pacotilla._

 _Le recrimina Ichimatsu._

─ _Si bueno, querido maguito tsundere estoy seguro de que te hubieras enfadado si hubiera interrumpido su momento romántico así como así, por lo que decidí guardar silencio hasta que fuera más prudente hacerlo._

 _Ichimatsu explota cual tetera hirviendo._

─ _¡¿E-estabas escuchando?!_

 _Oyen el retumbar poderoso de las risotadas del dios burlón._

─ _También pude escuchar lo que estabas pensando Ichima-chan~_

 _Eso lo altera aun peor al grado de que esta su lado felino sale un poco más marcado._

─ _Ya tranquilos los dos, hay algo en lo que debemos concentrarnos._

─ _Tu novio tiene razón, debemos de hablar sobre el cristal._

─ _¿Tú sabes cual debemos de elegir?_

─ _No lo sé…_

─ _Típico de ti, dios de pacotilla. Eres Inútilmatsu._

─ _¡Que malo eres conmigo mago uke-tsundere!_

 _Antes de que ambos comenzaran una pelea sin fin Karamatsu hizo un ruido fuerte para acallarlos a ambos._

─ _Joder, eso fue sexy._

 _Ronroneo Oso mientras Ichimatsu solo se quedaba con una expresión rara en el rostro._

─ _Bien como les iba diciendo, Karamatsu debe elegirlo. Sera sencillo porque debe de elegir él que crea el más puro._

─ _¿Sencillo? ¿Has visto cuantos hay?_

─ _Solamente debe de analizarlo desde el fondo de tu corazón, Karamatsu./_

Admiro a todo a su alrededor entonces con calma lo analiza hasta que observa los colores tan hermosos y con lentitud; mira la luz de la luna filtrarse sutilmente por las hendiduras de las piedras, como si fuese un pequeño luminoso camino de esperanza guiándolo, que a través de dar un cristal que es blanco se deforma en los colores del arcoíris que a través de los demás cristales se convierten en miles de colores preciosos.

─ ¿Por qué se llama esta Cueva "Luz de luna"?

Sorprende a los otros que se quedan callados un momento antes de responder.

 _/─ Porque un único rayo de luz de luna que se refleja en el lago de afuera, se filtra a través de la cueva iluminándola por completo. /_

Entonces Karamatsu mira las luces y recuerda algo.

─ Mi madre solía decir que los rayos de luna en lugares obscuros lo iluminan todo como una luz de infinita esperanza, es hermosa y pura.

─Pero todos los cristales son tocados por luz de luna…

─Entonces el cristal que debo elegir es el primero que es tocado con el reflejo de la luna original.

Con esto se lanza directamente a la torre más alta, asustando a Ichimatsu quien por instinto le lanzo brea pegajosa para hacer que pueda quedarse atorado del otro lado.

─ ¡¿En qué carajo piensas que ni siquiera me avisas que demonios?! ¡Pudiste morir!

El otro le sonríe de forma ilegal.

─Confiaba en que tus grandes habilidades estarían de mi lado, tengo fe ciega en ti.

Se arrastra hacia arriba y con su hacha haciendo presión en el lugar indicado, logra sacar el cristal de su lugar. Entonces con cuidado, se lanza hasta para llegar con Ichi quien lo atrapa con esa cosa pegajosa.

Finalmente Ichimatsu comienza el ritual automáticamente, haciendo que de Karamatsu salga una cosa negra que aleja y posteriormente quede rodeado de una luz hermosa, que se va adentrando lentamente en el cristal.

 _/Ahora entiendo porque solo el mago que puede manipular ambas magias puede hacer el ritual, cualquier mago pudo haber convertido la pureza de Karamatsu en energía que sería absorbida por el cristal pero no cualquiera pudo antes haber sacado la poca impureza presente en el alma de Kara (normal en cualquier ser humano) para evitar que estorbe en el ritual, dado que es el único capaz de manejar ambos tipos de energías/_

Con mucha energía de parte de ambos y horas de esto quedan totalmente agotados, hechos un desastre aunque brillando hermosamente como si estuviera lleno de luz de luna, brilla el cristal que salvara a todos. El cual Ichimatsu enreda en un trapo especial y delicado, para meterlo en su bolsa, evitando que se rompa.

─Estamos listos para partir al reino de Iyami.

Anuncia y con esto, se determina su rumbo final.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara en el último viaje que harán? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 38. Al reino de Iyami.

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque llega un punto crucial del fic, dios. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Lizz: este amor entre ellos es bien fuerte! Un saludote

SombraLN: Ichimatsu sabe cómo hacer feliz a un hombre (? Jajajajajajajaja esos eran tipos culeros jajaja Jyushi les daría una lección jajaja un saludote


	38. Chapter 38

Hola mis amados lectores realmente espero que les emocione como a mi este progreso que va pisando duro al final.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

38\. Al reino de Iyami.

El caballo de Karamatsu ha recibido una pócima especial que el maguito hizo para que sea veloz en extremo y pueda resistirlo por muchas horas sin que esto afecte su salud, por lo que este viaje es jodidamente irreal dado la velocidad con la que avanzan, Ichimatsu no puede hacer mucha de esta cosa y no es algo que deban desperdiciar por eso solo lo uso en este su último viaje. Osomatsu no tiene muchas fuerzas porque va a ayudarlos a progresar como es debido, preparando unas tropas para que ayuden a llegar a sus guerreros. Por lo que con magia le envía unas criaturas mágicas para que sirvan de escoltas a sus bien amados compañeros.

Mientras ellos avanzan, Tougo e Iyami están en el reino de este último; viéndolos venir a gran velocidad a través de un hechizo; lo que parece tener súper divertido al sádico. Quien incluso se está riendo bastante.

─No sé de qué tanto te ríes, zansu.

─Al parecer subestime a ese par, son verdaderamente interesantes ambos.

─ ¡Problemáticos! Eso es lo que son, nada más que una bola de problemáticos. Estamos perdidos zansu.

─Debes de tranquilizarte…

─ ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan sereno en un momento como este?!

Entonces Tougo truena los dedos y unos agentes más fuertes de lo común ya lo tienen alzado del cuello al rey dientón, haciendo que se atragantara.

─Como puedes ver, tengo todo bajo control. Aunque esos tontos lleguen no lograran pasar nuestras tropas, necesitaran un milagro.

─Osomatsu-san….puede…ayudarlos…

─Eso es algo que sigo esperando ver, que mi querido amado haga de las suyas para intentar demostrar que puede ponerme frente. Intentará mas no lograra nada, porque es inútil. Ahora que se lo que va a ocurrir, debemos alistar a nuestras fuerzas a las afueras del reino. Estamos preparados para la invasión.

Entonces le da la orden a Chibita de que comience a realizar los preparativos para la tener lista a la gente en unos 4 días, que son 4 días antes de lo que tardaran en llegar Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, los que les tomaría en llegar hasta el centro del reino pero eso no sucederá, con ellos en el medio de su camino.

Lo que este dios no sabe, es que tiene un pequeño informante quien no corto ni perezoso, le envía la información de lo que está a punto de suceder al dios de rosa que lógicamente llega de forma apremiante al reino de Choromatsu.

Osomatsu y Choromatsu estaban dándose un beso dulce cuando de repente aparece Todomatsu de la nada gritando.

─ ¡Inútilmatsu!

Semejante susto verdaderamente mato el ambiente romántico que se había creado entre ellos.

─ ¡¿Qué quieres Todomatsu?!

─ Calma ese tono desagradable conmigo ¿todavía que vengo a darte una información vital para salvarte el pellejo? Eres un malagradecido.

Dice el de rosa haciendo un puchero. El dios de rojo tuerce los ojos.

─Bien Totty no te pongas diva y dime que ocurre.

─No debería decirte nada, pero como mi maravillosa creación está en juego, supongo que tendré que soportar el uso de ese tono condescendiente que usas conmigo.

─ ¡Ya déjate de reproches y dime!

─Mi pequeño informante me ha avisado que Tougo tendrá listas sus tropas para la invasión en 4 días.

Con esta simple frase toda la sangre de los presentes se les fue hasta los pies, les falto el oxígeno y se les movió el piso.

─ ¿Qué?

─Tougo tiene listo un ejército de agentes poderosos, recursos del reino de Iyami, a quienes ha fortalecido con magia negra y estarán en movilización en 4 días, porque ya vio venir a Karamatsu e Ichimatsu con el cristal en camino y dice que no les permitirá llegar al centro del reino.

Con estas fatales palabras la sensación de muerte en el ambiente era palpable. Choromatsu estaba a punto de desmayarse por lo que se agarró de una silla para evitarlo, probablemente incluso estaba reprimiendo el deseo de vomitar. Osomatsu sentía las voces a kilómetros de distancia.

Divagando, anonadado miraba su reino. Este reino que tanto amaba, el reino que tanto significaba en su corazón. Un indefenso reino lleno de gente buena y trabajadora que estaban a punto de sufrir todo el peso de sus errores pasados, aplastándolos. Luego miro fijamente los ojos jade que tanto adora, con todo su ser. Los que le devuelven la mirada con pánico, con desesperanza. Con dolor. Le hería profundamente siempre estar hiriendo al pobre rey que solo le ha brindado alegrías. A veces piensa que es porque su karma no termina de pasar la factura por sus equivocaciones, y que su bien amado sería más feliz si no estuviera en su vida.

Más no es momento de pensar eso, porque donde ceda un poquito significa que ha ganado ese maldito cabrón asqueroso. Con firmeza le toma la mano fuertemente al oji verde que le mira con asombro.

─ ¡No podemos rendirnos!

─Pero Osomatsu, hacerle frente es imposible; derrotarlo es una locura.

─ ¡No necesitamos ser lo suficientemente fuertes para vencerlo!

─ ¿Ahora de que rayos estás hablando?

─Choromatsu, llama a las alianzas. Yo me movilizare a ver que dioses se unen a nuestra causa para que donen algunos hombres, o criaturas mágicas.

─ ¡eso es una locura, nadie accederá! ¡Aunque logres todo eso dudo mucho que algo pueda cambiar!

─No necesitamos derrotarlos, solo entretenerlos. Karamatsu e Ichimatsu ya están de camino, nuestro deber es apoyarlos para que puedan entrar.

─Todo esto es un suicidio, pero si ya estoy metido en esto yo te ayudare en convencer a algunos dioses y reyes.

Apoyo Todomatsu con una sonrisa, mientras Choro solo miraba esa mirada de amor que le dedicaba Osomatsu. Haciendo que suspirara.

─De acuerdo ¿Para cuándo debemos estar listos?

─ Partimos en 3 días.

─ Espera ¿Qué?

─ Tougo comenzara a movilizar sus tropas en 4 días, lo que quiere decir que si nos quedamos solo a la mitad del camino, en un punto medio entre su reino y el nuestro; Tougo no dudara en enviar a su gente a nuestro encuentro. Lo que provocara que quite la seguridad a las a fueras de su reino para que no estorben. Eso ayudara a que Ichimatsu y Karamatsu tengan suficiente espacio para moverse. Por eso tenemos que adelantarnos. Viajaremos día y noche, para llegar a su encuentro rápidamente. Totty le pedirá a Atsushi que haga mucha de esa poción que usó Ichimatsu en el caballo, dile que haga demasiada para la movilización de las tropas que se le proveerá de lo que haga falta. Me comunicare con los chicos para que usen una entrada alternativa al reino, porque la principal la usaremos para atraer a Tougo hasta nosotros.

Con esto dicho, todos comienzan a moverse, porque lo más probable es que no duerman nada, pero les hace falta porque están listos para ayudar a ganar tiempo a nuestros héroes.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara cuando por fin lleguen a sus destinos? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 39. Inicia la última batalla

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque llega un punto crucial del fic, dios. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SombraLN: Ichimatsu tsundere me llena de nueva vida (¿ El gran desenlace se acerca! Un saludote


	39. Chapter 39

Hola mis amados lectores esto progresa porque más o menos entre el capítulo 45 al 50 será el fin.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

39\. Inicia la última batalla

Karamatsu e Ichimatsu llevan viajando día y noche igualmente que las tropas para llegar a tiempo. El reino de Iyami no está muy lejos de su reino original pero vaya que están lejos ambos reinos de la cueva de la luz de luna. Gracias a la poción están avanzando algo que les tomaría incluso un mes, en días. Pensar que pudieron ahorrarse mucho tiempo de no ser muy difícil de preparar sin tener los ingredientes y ambiente adecuados, que podrían haber acabado hace mucho la misión. Ichimatsu ha estado ahorrando magia para el momento crucial porque se necesitara que tenga todo de sí dentro de poco tiempo.

Con amor admira el pecho ajeno en el que va atrapado y se recarga sutilmente con cariño porque no sabe que les depara el destino. Solo desea que sea tan maravilloso como irse a las a fueras del reino a poner una casita para vivir juntos. Entonces el otro se percata de lo que ocurre porque por fin pueden ver que están a las fueras del reino luego de todos estos días.

No hay mucha vigilancia por lo que buscan con cuidado un punto ciego donde entrar y encuentran un monte horrible que en la punta tiene una torre de vigilancia del muro que rodea el reino. Se ve que si saben esconderse entre las protuberancias del lugar podrán entrar. Entonces con cuidado, Karamatsu manda a su viejo amigo (su bien amado corcel) a que se vaya, lo vera dentro del reino de nuevo. El animalito no quería irse y tras una cursi despedida, por fin se va. Con cuidado, antes de iniciar esto Kara le mira a los ojos amatistas a su amado.

─Yo estoy contento de haberte conocido. Realmente estoy profundamente enamorado de ti. Sin importar que pase a partir de este punto, yo no cambiaría por nada del mundo lo que nos tocó vivir, porque este viaje nos unió.

Antes de siquiera esperar respuesta del contrario, le roba un beso que le quita la capacidad de razonar. Le tiene atrapado de las mejillas y le besa como si fuera la última vez. Luego de quitarle el aliento poco a poco, se aleja para admirar esos ojos una última vez con calma. Le acaricia las mejillas, las besa igualmente, le da otro besito cortito en la boca y de repente se aleja para derraparse como si jugara béisbol. Quedando escondido debajo de una roca, no sin antes golpearse en el proceso.

 _/este torpe…/_

Con agilidad Ichimatsu activa más su lado felino y con las destrezas de uno avanza incluso más lejos que Karamatsu quien solo se queda como idiota admirándolo.

 _/Lo amo/_

Entonces avanzan lentamente escondiéndose entre las rocas para usarlas como puntos ciegos. Con agilidad, llegan hasta arriba luego de un par de horas. Más no pueden avanzar, necesitan una distracción y caída como del cielo; los tipos se distraen porque ven a lo lejos ir llegando al punto medio a las tropas de Osomatsu. Prenden fuego a una señal y tocan un instrumento musical para anunciar el ataque. Con lo que se alejan lo suficiente de la ventana donde están escondidos nuestros guerreros que entran cuidadosamente y asesinan a los tipos de forma sigilosa para no ser descubiertos, a la lejanía ven a sus amigos llegar y les desean buena suerte mientras ellos avanzan a lo largo del muro, para llegar al reino por la parte trasera de este.

 **YYY**

En lo que nuestros héroes avanzan lentos, sigilosos pero seguros; nuestras tropas han llegado al lugar de encuentro con Osomatsu y Choromatsu liderándolos. Entonces el de rojo se para en medio a gritar a todo pulmón, a sabiendas de que el dios sádico debe estarlos viendo ahora mismo.

─ ¡Ven a enfrentarme si eres tan valiente, Tougo!

Porque algunas tropas pequeñas tienen delante pero solo están formados.

─ ¿Crees que venga?

Pregunta Choromatsu.

─No lo dudo ni por un segundo.

 **YYY**

En su guarida, Tougo ha perdido de vista a nuestros héroes desde hace un buen rato porque está concentrado en Osomatsu, no puede evitarlo; si ese chico viene su atención siempre está en él. Con una sonrisa maligna, se carcajea.

─Reto aceptado, mi querido Osomatsu. Iyami envía a nuestro ejército a que le haga frente a esa horda de idiotas.

─No creo que se prudente, podría ser una trampa zansu.

Con un tono amenazante de voz el dios vuelve a hablar.

─Solo haz lo que te ordeno.

Al otro le entra el miedo por cada poro de su cuerpo antes de hacer lo que su nuevo jefe le ha pedido. El dios alza la mano.

─ ¡Chibita!

─ Dígame, amo.

─Ensilla al caballo obscuro* y tráeme la más intimidante de mis armaduras ¡De inmediato!

─ ¡Como desee!

Grita al salir corriendo asustado por el tono usado en su amo quien solo admira a su amado en la pared y sonríe perversamente mientras acaricia con calma la imagen del rostro delante de él.

 _/ya falta poco para que estemos juntos para siempre, espérame mi amor/_

 **YYY**

Luego de varias horas a la espera, Osomatsu por fin puede sentir por última vez a sus héroes, quienes el lado que eligieron para entrar está muy empedrado, irregular y complicado, pero van avanzando lentos pero seguros. Sabe que no podrá comunicarse por varias horas y que ahora se activara dentro de poco el hechizo de interferencia de Atsushi (el cual impide que nuestros héroes puedan ser localizados), quien junto a Totty y Jyushimatsu, están preparando una sorpresita. Entonces lo único que deben de hacer es resistir.

Por fin las hordas comienzan a moverse y a lo lejos (a una hora de viaje) ya viene el nuevo y mejorado ejército de Iyami. Con solo verlo a la distancia ya es lo suficientemente impresionante, está haciendo que el de rojo se estremezca.

Apremiantemente comienza a poner a sus tropas en la posición de ataque que les encomendó. Avanza en su caballo gritando instrucciones. Entonces todos quitan las tiendas, dejan de comer para comenzar a formarse en sus posiciones, ordenan todo como debe de ser y se prepararan. Varios de ellos están temblando mientras esperan tranquilos y ven a la enorme cantidad de personas y criaturas acercándose, lentamente como una oda a la muerte, con Tougo liderándolos luciendo el mismísimo dios de la guerra o la muerte. Quien desde la distancia se pone a gritar.

─ ¡Deben rendirse ahora o no dudare en poner sus cabezas en las lanzas de mis guerreros y las pondré alrededor del muro del reino, como advertencia y demostración de mi gran poder! ¡No vale la pena luchar por una causa perdida, nunca podrán ganarnos! ¡Esta es su última oportunidad! ¡Ríndanse y perdonare sus patéticas vidas!

Estaba logrando intimidarlos, hacerlos dudar, llenarles de miedo el corazón. Osomatsu lo nota y se para delante de ellos, para inspirarlos.

─ ¡Nuestro reino por décadas ha sido el pilar líder de la sociedad! ¡Somos la máxima representación de fuerza! ¡Nuestra forma de vida les da esperanza a otros! ¡Estas personas intentan derrotar al reino donde nacieron! ¡Donde sus padres les enseñaron todo de la vida! ¡Su hogar! ¡Creen que somos débiles y dejaremos que tomen aquello que por derecho nos pertenece! ¡Pero les demostraremos que se equivocan! ¡Que es un error subestimarnos! ¡Porque el amor que le tenemos a nuestro reino y nuestra gente es tan superior al odio de ellos que ganaremos! ¡Hoy pelearemos por nuestro hogar! ¡Que viva el rey Choromatsu! ¡Que viva nuestro reino! ¡Que viva su gente y que vivan los guerreros fuertes que están dispuestos a defenderlo! ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!

Dice alzando su espada; entonces toda su gente que estuvo coreándolo todo el rato alzando sus lanzas y espadas gritando "¡que viva!" Ahora se pusieron a gritar "¡Yoooo!"

─ ¡A la carga!

Con este grito las tropas de Osomatsu se lanzan sin dudar liderados por su dios, que va muy animado en el caballo, y ellos igual. Causándose gracia a Tougo.

/ _Admiro tu capacidad de convencer a otros, mí bien amado Osomatsu. Tu encantadora personalidad atrae a la gente y te ven como un líder nato, lástima que esta sea una causa perdida/_

─Mis poderosas creaciones ¡Destruyan a todo aquel que se interponga en mis metas! ¡A la carga!

Con esto, todas las criaturas avanzan gimiendo y gritando haciendo ruidos que hielan la sangre del cuerpo, entonces en el medio de esto el ejercito de la obscuridad choca por fin con el de la luz, haciendo sus primeras muertes. En la parte de los costados, Choromatsu esta con los arqueros dándoles la indicación de cuando atacar. Está siendo muy meticuloso de cuando moverse y cómo hacerlo. Por lo que realmente están produciendo bajas pero las criaturas de Tougo son difíciles de matar porque ahora se ha pasado de veras. Esas cosas se tardan en morir y chorean de esa cosa viscosa por todos lados antes de. Ahora manda matar unas para evitar que molesten a Osomatsu quien por ser dios si puede matarlas de un espadazo.

Choromatsu intenta no deprimirse, porque ellos deben resistir hasta que la sorpresa esté lista o los chicos lleguen a su destino.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara con nuestros héroes mientras tanto? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 40. Avanzando por el muro.

*Caballo inspirado en las pesadillas de "el origen de los guardianes"

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque llega un punto crucial del fic, dios. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Lizz: Ya lo están dando! Un saludote

SombraLN: Esta iniciando apenas y ya se puso buena jajajaja que le den al sueño? Jajajaja gracias! Es bueno regresar! Un saludote


	40. Chapter 40

Hola mis amados lectores esto progresa dios!

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 40. Avanzando por el muro

Karamatsu lleva fácil unos 25 enemigos liquidados a modo sigiloso para evitar que les delaten de su posición. Ichimatsu no se queda atrás dejándolos mudos momentáneamente con un hechizo para luego poder asesinarlos. Llevan ya algunas horas de esto y pese a que han avanzado, no tanto como les gustaría.

Karamatsu esquiva ágilmente agachándose, el zarpazo de uno de ellos mientras devuelve el golpe con el hacha. Esta sudoroso por el calor y el esfuerzo; lo que para Ichimatsu es una distracción. Intenta por todos los medios ignorarlo pero le resulta casi imposible. Porque su mente no puede evitar recordar que lo ha visto desnudo y sudoroso en situaciones eróticas, lo que verdaderamente no es algo que deba estar recordando.

Ichimatsu tiene que venir en modo felino, porque así pese a que se distraiga un poco; puede lograr su cometido sin dificultades. Agiles pero cansados comienzan a mirar a lo lejos el inicio de la batalla del reino de Osomatsu contra las fuerzas malignas de Tougo, las cuales son tan impresionantes como pocas vistas de esa magnitud antes. Se les aprieta el pecho con dolencia cuando miran esa horrible y significativa horda de muerte llegar a sus amigos, a la gente que aman, amenazando con el único hogar que tienen y conocen. Están bastantes preocupados por lo que deciden intentar comunicarse con Oso, sin éxito.

─Han cortado la comunicación con nosotros, no puedo ni siquiera sentir a Osomatsu.

Anuncia Ichimatsu cerrando los ojos buscando algún indicio de comunicación para luego notar que siente una magia poderosa que recién ha sido activada. Karamatsu lo mira esperando a que siga hablando. Cuando el maguito abre los ojos sus miradas se encuentran.

─Alguien poderoso activo un hechizo de interferencia. Seguramente fue Atsushi.

─ ¿Qué es un hechizo de interferencia?

─ Es un hechizo que bloquea cualquier tipo de poder telepático, extrasensorial, o de búsqueda. En pocas palabras está evitando que Tougo pueda ver donde estamos; lamentablemente eso igual corta cualquier tipo de comunicación con Osomatsu o que este idiota pueda llegar a salvarnos cuando se le necesite. Lo que realmente no me sorprende, ese bueno para nada nunca llega a tiempo; ni mucho menos cuando verdaderamente se le necesita. Inútilmatsu.

A Karamatsu le causa gracia que incluso en un momento tan crucial como este, su amado este en perfectas condiciones como para incluso insultar a Osomatsu, de nuevo.

─Bueno _my Little kitty_ parece que solo seremos tú y yo por un buen rato. Hay que apresurarnos.

El caballero le toma de la mano para indicarle que es tiempo de continuar, entonces comienzan a avanzar escondiéndose entre las torres y puntos ciegos porque aún les queda mucho tramo que lograr. Aunque no tengan apoyo, sí que tienen esperanza porque se tienen uno al otro en esta triste aventura, que ya pronto llegara a su clímax porque les faltan solo unas horas para llegar al centro de la cuidad.

 **YYY**

─ ¡Mueran!

Dice Osomatsu mientras parte de un solo espadazo a muchos agentes, haciendo que exploten por todos lados. Hace gestos de asco ante el hediondo aroma que han liberado.

─Es asqueroso….

─No deberías de pensar en eso como en mandar algo de energía mágica a los guerreros que vinieron a apoyarnos, no van a resistir sin algo de ayuda extra.

Regaña su bien amado rey Choromatsu mientras llega muy galante galopando en su caballo, se ve muy guapo con su armadura dorada y puntos verdes que Osomatsu cree que son jades.

─Amor mío, no puedo creer que puedas regañarme en un momento como este.

Dice mientras hace un infantil puchero, Choro sin en cambio; asesina de espadazos certeros a varias criaturas.

─Deja de perder el tiempo y haz lo que te digo.

Osomatsu comenzó a reírse.

─Algunas veces me dices eso mientras tenemos sexo.

Lo último que ve Osomatsu es una bola de masa viscosa de esa que huele horrible que se le estampa en toda la cara, dejándole un desagradable olor.

─ ¡Con un demonio haz lo que te digo!

─ ¡Me dejaste oliendo horrible mi amor! Tú después tendrás que limpiarme…

De mala gana Osomatsu comienza a reunir energía extra para enviar pero es mucha gente y tiene poca energía, por lo que no será tanta como quisiera. Cuando de repente una horda de agentes se le lanza a Choromatsu, quien a pesar de sus propios esfuerzos, es tirado del caballo.

Osomatsu sale a su rescate pero varias criaturas pegajosas le alentan el paso, en su desesperación se baja del caballo para comenzar a correr pero las criaturas ya se han llevado a Choro a algún lado, desesperado les sigue el rastro pero los agentes no dejan de estorbar entre su amado y él. Con destreza, comienza a brincar usando un poco de su magia, lo que no debería estar haciendo porque se prometió no usar muchos hechizos para almacenar toda la energía posible para darla a su gente y ahorrarla para algunas sorpresitas. Sin embargo los ojos jades que tanto ama están en peligro así que ignora lo que debería de hacer y continua avanzando lo más pronto posible (considerando que las criaturas no dejan de entorpecer su búsqueda). Por fin, nota que los agentes se detienen en un lugar un poco alejado de los demás, en donde inicia un bosque obscuro. Entonces revisando donde lo dejaron encuentra a su amado bien atrapado en un árbol gigante donde lo dejaron pegado con esa cosa negra.

─ ¡Choromatsu!

Grita cuando por fin se acerca pero antes de que logre llegar un golpe poderoso lo manda totalmente del otro lado, alejándolo de su amado rey.

─Sabía que si me robaba a este tonto rey no dudarías en venir a su rescate, como un príncipe azul. Eres tan predecible, mi querido Osomatsu.

Dice con tono triunfal el dios Tougo quien avanza a paso lento y confiando hacia Osomatsu quien está en el piso recomponiéndose del golpe.

─No lograras vencerme, Tougo.

─Oh mi querido Osomatsu, aun no te has dado cuenta de que ya te derrote. Este es tu final.

Dice cuando lo alza de su cuello al grado que le está haciendo daño. Con esto, se iniciara la última batalla entre Osomatsu y Tougo.

 **YYY**

¿Qué pasara con esta su última pelea? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 41. Ultima oportunidad

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque llega un punto crucial del fic, dios. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Lizz: súper tierno dios! Bueno Oso es chingón kjajaja Un saludote

SombraLN. Yo igual! Jajaja ojala estes lista para los putazos!1 Un saludote


	41. Chapter 41

Hola mis amados lectores esto progresa dios!

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 41. Ultima oportunidad

Osomatsu solo estaba viendo en una fracción de segundo como todo comienza a joderse. Pareciera como si todos los dioses de la calamidad se hubieran unido en su contra. El panorama a su alrededor era completamente desesperanzador. Sus amigos muriendo lentamente por esa cosa viscosa negra, por apoyarlo, defendiendo su causa están dando su vida. Sus héroes están en algún lugar intentado una misión suicida para lograr algo que pocos alcanzarían, completamente solos, a su suerte. Su bien amado está hundiéndose en esa cosa que está a punto de asfixiarlo, mientras que él esta impotente en las garras de su karma encarnado.

─ ¿Lo notas, cierto? Sé que puedes observar como todo a tu alrededor comienza a volverse negro, a hundirse. Como el peso de tus pecados comienza a atraer desdichas a todos aquellos que son importantes para ti. Yo no creí que fueras tan egoísta, mi amor. Cualquiera en tu lugar hace tiempo que habría hecho algo al respecto y hubiera hecho lo correcto por su reino. En este preciso instante estoy dándote una última oportunidad. Considera por una última vez mi oferta final: Se mío, totalmente mío. Pertenéceme de por vida, entrégate a ti y a tu reino; y perdonare a todos aquellos que hoy se han alzado en contra de mí para ayudarte. Si me rechazas, juro que te asesinare con ellos…de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Lo último lo dijo mientras apretaba más del cuello de Osomatsu, como para enfatizar su punto.

Osomatsu miro de nuevo fugazmente hacia sus amigos, que aunque estaban a la lejanía aun podía llegarles el aroma a sangre, muerte y desolación. Luego miro al imponente dios que lo miraba con los ojos destellantes ante la expectación. Como la mirada del diablo en persona, esperando a que te descuides para robarte el alma y arrastrarte con él a las profundidades del infierno. Le quedaba más que claro que estaba dispuesto a llegar a cualquier tipo de consecuencia para lograr sus cometidos.

Tal vez todos tenían razón y todo esto era su culpa, por ser un mal dios. No haber sabido cuidar a los suyos. Descuidar su reino, sus obligaciones. Igualmente por ser un doble cara que se sentía con derecho de iniciar de cero. Un iluso al creer que podía renovar su vida. Por querer tener una vida normal, llena de dicha, honor y amor. Mucho, tantísimo amor. Todo ese amor puro que no se merece porque es un cínico que quiso creer que los errores pueden borrarse. La vida siempre te pasa factura y si fuiste alguien cruel no puedes esperar otra cosa que no sea crueldad en tu vida. Todo lo que haces lo pagas.

Con rendición, mira esos ojos malignos para estirar su mano en un burdo intento de que Tougo acerque lo que falta del camino, su mano para estrecharlas; a modo de que acepta su triste pero merecido destino.

 _/lo siento, mi bien amado Choromatsu. Lamento no ser lo que tú te mereces. Me alejare para que el reino y tú puedan ser felices/_

─ ¡No!

Escucha una voz fuerte pero dificultosa que lo saca de su trance. Al girarse, es el rey quien intenta llamar su atención. Cuando el de verde se da cuenta de que lo ha logrado comienza a hablarle mientras le mira intensamente a los ojos a duras penas.

─ ¡No Osomatsu! ¡No lo hagas! Nuestro reino te necesita ¿No has visto la hermosa prosperidad que hay en él? Todo por tu esfuerzo y dedicación. No fui solo yo quien hizo todo. Probablemente estabas cometiendo un error en el pasado, pero supiste remediarlo para que no fuera demasiado tarde. La gente puede aprender de sus errores, eso es lo correcto por hacer. Si traicionas ahora tu propósito, si cambias tus convicciones ahora, ahí si arrastraras a las personas que te quieren a una vida miserable ¡Esa si sería una decisión egoísta! Y cobarde… ¡Tú tienes muchos defectos pero cobarde no es uno de ellos! Te amo por muchas cosas y estoy feliz de ser arrastrado a cual sea nuestro destino. Pero juntos y con honor, así es como debemos de terminar…

Osomatsu mira desde lejos a Choromatsu, mientras Tougo manda a un agente a acallar a su hermoso rey de ojos jade.

─ Silencio, mortal patético ¿Dices que lo amas? ¿Entonces porque quieres convertir esta cosa perversamente perfecta en tus ideales de moralidad? Es asqueroso. Querido mío, no lo escuches. Nadie te ama tanto como yo, te acepto con todo lo que eres.

Lo primero lo dijo dirigido a Choromatsu, lo siguiente lo dijo mirando a Osomatsu, quien por un momento miro esos ojos enfermos y sádicos; para luego mirar el color de la esperanza en los ojos de su amado rey. Por fin la resolución está regresando a su alma lentamente, colándose solo con ver esos verdes jades.

/ _Parece que al final, siempre dependo de ti; Choromatsu. Gracias amor mío, por ser mi foco de esperanza/_

Entonces mira a los ojos de la sádica representación del dolor, para surgir el rencor que le tiene.

 _/Pagaras, hijo de puta/_

Con esto, Osomatsu comienza a moverse con desesperación; haciendo que el agarre de Tougo sea un poco menos fuerte. Con esto tiene la suficiente soltura para alcanzar los ojos de Tougo, picándolos; causándole dolor. Lo que provoca que el otro lo suelte y con esto un ya libre Oso corre brincándole encima repartiéndole numerosos golpes y patadas. De una patada voladora manda al cabrón ese de sentón varios metros. Lo que le da tiempo al de rojo de ir por su espada y llegar para atravesar el hombro a Tougo.

─Ahora voy a darte mi contrapropuesta: Tú y tu amor de mierda, váyanse derechito al infierno.

Antes de que Oso pueda dar el golpe final, Tougo le da una patada en el pecho; tosiendo para lograr escapar porque uso a sus agentes de distracción.

─Bien mi amor, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Dice antes de desaparecer. Osomatsu ya iba a ir detrás de él hasta que la voz de su amado lo detiene.

─ Amor mío, no vayas tras de él. Atsushi ya viene en camino. Debemos tener todo listo para su llegada.

Osomatsu mira con frustración el camino por donde se ha ido Tougo, mientras regresa a apresurarse a salvar a su amado. Tiene razón, tienen cosas más importantes que atender.

 **YYY**

Mientras Tougo y Osomatsu peleaban ¿qué ha sido de nuestros héroes? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 42. Casi veo la meta

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque llega un punto crucial del fic, dios. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SombraLN: es que es un cabrón pero que sería de este fic sin él haciendo sufrir a nuestros protagonistas? Jajajaja amamos odiarlo jajajaja Un saludote

Lizz: Todo lo que Osomatsu hace por su adorado rey es tierno! Un saludote


	42. Chapter 42

Hola mis amados lectores estamos taaan cerca del final que casi puedo saborearlo

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 42. Casi veo la meta

─ Realmente la matanza sigue siendo muy inquietante a pesar de que ahora solo la podemos alcanzar a ver a la distancia.

Menciona en casi un hilo de voz Ichimatsu, haciendo que Karamatsu se detenga porque realmente si pudo escucharlo y le duele admitir que es desesperanzador.

Tal vez la gente no siempre fue agradable con ellos, probablemente hubiera reinos más lindos, no vivieron la vida de ensueño…Pero tenían un hogar esperándolos. Pese a todo aman a su reino y gracias a ese sentimiento es que decidieron lanzarse a esta misión que los unió. Lo mejor de ese reino es el futuro que desean proteger, ese donde están juntos para siempre.

Karamatsu le toma de la mano a Ichimatsu para encontrar sus miradas que se mantienen fijas e intensas sobre los ojos contrarios. El calor de la mano que sostienen es lo único que necesitan para definir una vida feliz. Ichi acaricia con la punta de sus dedos la poderosa mano ajena antes de apartar la mirada.

─Es hora de avanzar…

Antes de soltarlo, el caballero le da un besito sutil en los nudillos a su amado maguito.

─Mientras estés aquí yo tengo la fuerza necesaria para cumplir con mi cometido.

Hizo una expresión tan galante que hizo explotar el corazón del gatito que se sonrojo apartando la mano contraria de un manotazo.

─ ¡D-déjate de cursilerías y muévete, Kusomatsu!

Con lo que su novio se rio.

─Eso es algo que _i love_ de ti, _my Little kitten_.

En eso un ruido interrumpe la que hubiera sido la tsundere respuesta del mago que se asusta sobre manera al notar que Kara lo quitó a tiempo que un agente más grande de lo común los encontró. Con rapidez el pobre guerrero ha perdido su casco al proceso de evitar uno de los golpes de la criatura que no dejaba de hacer sonidos que podían alterar a cualquiera. Con sus sentidos felinos al tope, Ichi se lanza para usar a Kara de punto de salto para poder alcanzar a la criatura con el báculo activado, quitándole la capacidad de hacer ruidos para alertar a los demás. Igualmente le hace derretirse lentamente.

─Eso ha sido algo muy _cool, my love_.

Le elogia Kara y eso hace que al maguito su corazón le lata como loco.

 _/Un día de estos ese idiota cabeza de chorlito va a matarme de un infarto/_

─ N-no tengo porque estar salvando tu trasero a cada rato ¡Ten más cuidado…!

Sin previo aviso el de azul le dio un beso acallándolo. Dejándole la mente completamente en blanco. Se separaron lentamente, dejando un agradable hormigueo en la boca contraria.

─Calla mi amor, si sigues gritando nos encontraran.

─ ¿N-no hay formas más prácticas de acallarme?

─Probablemente pero esta es la que definitivamente más disfruto.

Le sonríe el ojiazul al ojimorado de forma ilegalmente sensual y de nuevo algo explota en colores dentro del pobre mago.

 _/Ahora definitivamente quiero hacer más ruido…/_

─ Hay que movernos…

Dice el caballero para tomarle la mano y comenzar a guiarlo para que le siga de cerca.

 _/ ¡Ya Ichimatsu! Cálmate por dios. Pareces un adolescente enamorado. Se supone que eres un mago poderoso que está en una misión para salvar a tu hogar. Miles cuentan contigo y no es el momento para derretirte con este estúpido sensual que debería estar arrestado por ser tan guapo y alterar tu pulso a cada rato con solo estar cerca de ti… Diablos realmente es difícil resistirme a él. Sigo sin créeme que todo eso es mi novio… ¡Ya no empieces de nuevo! ¡Concéntrate!/_

Con esto el maguito prefiere ver otra cosa que no sea a ese idiota con espalda sexy, y se concentra en mirar a todos lados. Con esto se detiene en seco, asustando a su acompañante.

─ ¿Estas bien?

Pregunta un verdaderamente preocupado Kara en lo que revisa a su pareja para ver que nada este fuera de lo normal, más lo único que el otro hace es quedarse de pie ahí con cara de iluso. Esta tartamudeando cosas sin sentido aterrando a su acompañante cada vez más, cuando de repente…

─ ¡Ahí está!

Cuando se gira Kara alcanza a ver que detrás de unas rocas puntiagudas se puede ver a lo lejos el castillo que está en el centro del lugar. Su destino: el centro del reino de Iyami. Es una estructura enorme y obscura que se ve más como un castillo de un fantasma o demonio poderoso. El reino de Iyami tiene aspecto a pueblo fantasma, solo le falta la neblina. Pese al aspecto cuando lo miran el corazón está a punto de salírseles por la garganta. Tantas cosas vividas en este viaje que se hicieron con la finalidad de que al final, pudieran llegar al lugar donde cumplirán con su destino de salvar al reino. Con un inicio de lágrimas en los ojos vuelven a tomarse de las manos y mirarse a los ojos.

─Ya casi estamos en la meta…

Dice Karamatsu y con esto ambos continúan para por fin terminar de llegar a su destino.

 **YYY**

Mientras tanto ya casi llegando a donde está el ejercito de Iyami peleando contra las fuerzas de Choro (Osomatsu y Choromatsu vienen regresando un poco maltrechos) ha llegado Atsushi acompañado de Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu y Shinosuke; todos montando a caballo.

─ Tu hechizo funciona espléndidamente, Atsushi-kun.

Dice Totty al notar que no puede comunicarse con Oso o saber dónde está su bien amada creación.

─Bueno no se puede esperar menos de mí, querido Totty.

El de rosa tuerce los ojos ante la expresión engreída de su amante preferido. Una parte de él no admitirá que de hecho, se ve sensual al hacer eso.

─ Ya estamos aquí…

Suena una voz un poco jodida y al girarse ven a Osomatsu y Choromatsu maltrechos, con esa cosa negra por doquier y oliendo a mil muertos, pero por lo demás bien.

─Ya era hora.

Regaña el de rosa al poner una mano en su cintura a modo de reproche.

─Bien, de hecho mi querido Totty tiene razón. Es hora de que sigan mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, porque una linda sorpresita estará lista para poder la balanza a nuestro favor.

Dice Atsushi y todos sonríen con entendimiento. Listos para marcar una diferencia en esta guerra.

 **YYY**

¿Qué es esta trampa de la que hablan tanto? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 43. Trampa a gran escala

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque llega un punto crucial del fic, dios. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Lizz: igual a mí me encantan! Son vida!1 jajaja Un saludote

SombraLN: jajajajajajaja RIPtelefono jajajaja que bueno que Oso fue salvado por esos ojos verdes! Un saludote


	43. Chapter 43

Hola mis amados lectores estamos taaan cerca del final que casi puedo saborearlo

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 43. Trampa a gran escala

Entonces Atsushi el hijo no reconocido de Tougo se prepara para hacer uso de ese pequeño detalle que le da ventajas, listo para hundir a ese maldito por aquello de que nunca le perdonara que hizo sufrir a su madre.

Aunque no es el único que tiene asuntos pendientes con este malvado, y está esperando poder cobrárselas todas.

Jyushimatsu piensa en la preciosa chica que cuando él estuvo malherido porque un demonio le ataco, lo encontró tirado. Lo tuvo en su casa, atendiéndolo. Luego de quedar perdidamente enamorado y pensar que haría su vida a su lado, por fin pudo matar al demonio que era un sirviente de Tougo quien, en venganza porque el demonio le llevaba unas cosas que realmente le eran útiles de esa villa, descubrió el enorme amor que se profesaban ambos y mando a una horda de agentes diabólicos que los atacaron. Por poco arrasaron la villa, y en el proceso, dejaron inválida a la pobre Homura. Quien sigue sin querer casarse con el de amarillo porque ella se ve a sí misma como una carga. El de amarillo quiere venganza de Tougo y para cuando regrese con su amada, está por fin entre en razón, que comprenda que no le importa su apariencia o condición; la amara de por vida.

Shinosuke está esperando poder apoyar a su amigo Jyushi en su venganza, y poder regresar ambos a la villita que consideran su hogar, esa que quedo maltrecha por culpa de ese maldito.

Todomatsu quiere cobrarse que siempre lo viera como un dios inútil, una cosita débil solo por su apariencia, alguien que no es digno de ser un verdadero dios. "El poder supremo no se reparte entre mariquitas" le había repetido una infinidad de veces, ahora no solo puede demostrar que tiene fuerza, sino que su sencillo "don" le permitió crear a la criatura que nació con el destino de destruir al maligno dios. Eso era un "En toda tu puta cara" en todas las de la ley. Una lucha justa contra alguien que lo ha menospreciado y maltratado, incluso destruido algunas de las cosas que amaba o algunas de sus futuras creaciones.

Por eso, este grupo de guerreros están tan listos como todos los involucrados al reino de Choromatsu a derrotar al malnacido demonio cruel y sádico. Están preparados para marcar una diferencia en esta guerra.

Así como así, Atsushi está listo para darle una lección sobre modales, a su anciano padre, por lo que manda con un artefacto a todos nuestros héroes; dado que lo necesitaran como catalizador de magia, y energía. Los posiciona en puntos estratégicos a todos y tan simple como que les da una orden, una indicación de que hacer cuando suceda algo (dado que no podrá darles ordenes al oído por falta de la telepatía). Luego monta en caballo hasta donde él mismo debe estar murmurando lo que era lógicamente, un conjuro. Ya en el centro, clava una especie de báculo antiguo y al tiempo que hace unos movimientos bien extravagantes con las manos, esta cosa comienza a liberar ligeramente unas luces, pero conforme aumenta la potencia de sus movimientos, aumenta la cantidad de luz que se va liberando del báculo, hasta que de repente con un movimiento súper intenso y un grito grutal, es que por fin comienza a liberarse una magia hacia el cielo, en forma de una línea de energía brillante y dorada.

Cuando los demás notan la luz, saben que es su turno para liberar la energía tal cual les dijo Atsushi, lo hacen y de cada uno sale una ráfaga de luz del color más representativo de cada uno de los implicados (la de Shinosuke es blanca) cuando esto se hace, las luces paren buscarse porque entre ellas se forma una especie de arcoíris con todos los colores implicados, el cual viaja en forma de un pentágono (el centro de este es la luz de Atsushi) y así, una pared de luz como las luces de Canadá se extiende por todos lados, se comienzan a morir lentamente los agentes quienes desaparecen en bolitas de luz, que luego son absorbidas por los aliados del reino de verde.

─ ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Se preguntan varios, de hecho este hechizo se come la energía obscura y las maldiciones y las transforma en energía positiva que es de nuevo adquirida por los seres queridos de quienes forman el pentágono, porque las energías transportan los buenos deseos y el amor de nuestros héroes a la gente que quieren proteger. Con esto, millones de criaturas de Tougo comienzan a demorarse mientras por el contrario, los amigos y aliados recuperan sus fuerzas para pelear, con lo que esta guerra ahora esta desigual hacia el lado de Tougo, dado que la gran cantidad de energía que utilizo en sus bestias, es ahora la energía de las tropas que sus enemigos usaran para patearle el trasero.

Es con este simple movimiento que gracias a la fuerza y esperanza, el juego se pone a favor de las buenas personas que están dando su vida por proteger aquello que aman de esta amenaza que quiere acabar con su felicidad.

 **YYY**

Por su parte nuestros héroes están avanzando lentamente, dando el horrible terreno cuando a lo lejos se alza un espectáculo de luces impresionante, que los hace frenar en seco; el Ichi quien comprende que es lo que ha hecho Atsushi, explicándole a Karamatsu que es lo que ocurre.

─ ¡Por fin las cosas comienzan a ponerse a nuestro favor!

Dice Karamatsu muy contento, que por fin se ve más repuesto de energías para continuar, como si sabiendo que sus amigos están mejor hubiera sido lo único que necesitaba para terminar de recomponer su típico ánimo.

─ Ahora de verdad las cosas lucen mejor, debo admitir que Atsushi se tardó pero supo cómo poner la balanza a nuestro favor. Estoy impresionado.

─ ¡Vaya que supo cómo hacerlo! _Let´s go my sunshine_ , nuestros amigos necesitan que por fin terminemos de llegar a nuestro objetivo y ya estamos a casi nada.

Con esto el maguito de morado sonríe mientras sigue a su amado de cerca, porque por fin están a nada de llegar a su destino y las cosas parecen mejorar.

 **YYY**

¿Qué tal cuando por fin estén en el centro? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 44. En el centro del reino

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque llega un punto crucial del fic, dios. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Lizz: igual a mí me gusta! Jajaja un saludote

SombraLN: ya estamos a nada de la mente mujer, yo también quiero escribir que pasa pero llorare cuando terminemos este fic! Un saludote


	44. Chapter 44

Hola mis amados lectores estamos taaan cerca del final

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 44. En el centro del reino

Ichimatsu había tenido una vida horrible.

De hecho era lo más cercano a una historia dramática e incluso de terror. Tratando de sobrevivir a su corta edad, termino desarrollando una desconfianza poderosa. Siempre huyo de las cosas que lo ponían en peligro si eso significaba no terminar mal herido o muerto de hambre. Aprendió a volverse insensible para que las cosas le dolieran menos o por lo menos, no darle el gusto a su ebrio progenitor.

Nunca imagino que pudiera formar lazos. La sola idea de encariñarse con algo o pertenecer, encajar le era aterradora. La gente es cruel y malévola, nunca debes fiarte de ellos sino quieres acabar en el fondo de algo o roto. El amor es solo algo que a la larga, estorba porque se transforma en el más agonizante de los dolores cuando algo lo echa a perder todo. El destino nunca le había dado nada y era lógico que no esperara golpes de suerte.

Por eso vivir alejado de todos a las afueras del reino le aseguraba llevar una vida tranquila y sin gente toxica robándole el aire. Esas personas no servían de nada más que para traer cosas que necesitara o dinero. Su fama para dar buenas pócimas le ayudo a mantenerse de una forma redituable, y así paso gran parte de su vida en soledad. Una apacible soledad.

Todo era ideal o así lo pensó hasta que conoció a Karamatsu. Y su vida dio un giro de 180°. Esos ojos azules tan puros le conquistaron, dañándole la base del cerebro, y todos sus fusibles. Pensar que termino enamorado hasta le medula de este idiota doloroso es algo muy gracioso de pensar, porque realmente una gran parte de él no puede evitar adorarlo un poco más, aunque le rompa las costillas. Ese perfecto hombre es su pareja y por primera vez, se imagina parte de algo. Quiere serlo. Al grado de que si no lo es, sufriría un dolor comparativo a morir. Quiere tener un futuro agradable y feliz al lado de este tarado al que ha decidido entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Por ayudarlo con sus ideales es que decidió ayudar a este reino que le era más o menos indiferente solo para seguirlo, porque dejar solo a ese bombón sería ilegal.

Por eso, contrario a seguir sus instintos de que algo se siente raro, decide seguir con calma a Kara quien está muy animado porque por fin están en el centro ¡Su meta es visible! Un enorme pico con una esfera como la del guerrero pero de energía obscura está generando un aura aterradora a su alrededor. Entonces es obvio que el pico es un potenciador y controlador de magia, básicamente un báculo mágico gigante. Si ponen ahí la esfera, la energía pura de la misma consumirá todo el mal que la esfera negra con rojo está liberando en estos momentos.

─Kusomatsu, esto no me da confianza. Está todo muy tranquilo.

─ _Oh my Little kitty_ nuestros amigos están distrayendo lo mejor que pueden a todos por allá, es lógico que por aquí no haya…

─ ¡Hablamos de Tougo! No creo que se fuera tan tranquilo a la guerra dejando todo tan desprotegido. Es demasiado obvio. Por favor, no me da confianza.

─Pero tú mismo no sientes energía mágica.

─Yo sé pero…

─ _Kitty_ tenemos que avanzar y no tenemos por donde, sin mencionar que va siendo tiempo de que nos apresuremos porque Oso y ellos están en el campo de batalla…

─…Eso lo sé… es solo…

El de azul le toma la mano al de morado, provocando que se encuentren sus miradas. Se analizan a los ojos con mucha atención.

─Yo te protegeré, confía en mí.

Eso suena tan confidente que el maguito solo le aprieta la mano en silencio como aceptando la situación. Entonces comienzan avanzar con cuidado, pero a un paso no tan lento, cuando de repente todo va normal pero Ichi siente como si le acabaran de robar su energía de un solo tirón. Hasta hicieron que se callera al piso porque le cuesta caminar.

─ ¡Mi amor! ¿Qué te pasó?

El pobre maguito está a punto de desmayarse en los brazos de su bien amado.

─Estoy…tan cansado….

Arrastra las palabras, provocando que el corazón contrario se detenga en un momento infinito de preocupación donde el tiempo avanza lento porque el miedo está apoderándose de su cuerpo.

Entonces, con el dolor de su alma fragmentándose, comienza a correr como desesperado con su dulce tsundere entre sus brazos, cargado al estilo princesa, quien ahora esta inconsciente pero sigue con vida. Parece profundamente dormido.

 _/No sé qué pasó…necesito ayuda/_

Piensa Kara mientras ve una bola de agentes venir tras de ellos, intentando evitarlos más que enfrentarlos.

La desesperación está a full.

 **YYY**

─ Sé que no quieres, Atsushi pero deberás restaurar un momento la conexión mágica.

Dice Totty quien dejo clavado en el piso el báculo mágico. Como es un dios, puede lanzar su energía mágica desde lejos, no es como los humanos que deben estar pegados al aparato para que absorban su energía.

─ Las instrucciones fueron muy claras, Totty.

─ Tu y yo sabíamos que habría un punto en que tendrías que reactivarlo.

─ Sé que lo necesitare para crear una mejor conexión con el pentágono porque podre guiarlos mejor, pero es un riesgo para Ichimatsu y Karamatsu, Tougo no tardara en encontrarlos…

─ Si pero Osomatsu igual está preocupado como el infierno y sé que necesita comunicarse con ellos…

Entonces el de dorado mira esos ojos rosas antes de torcer los ojos.

─De acuerdo, tú ganas. Pero tendrás que compensarme después.

El dios afirma con una sonrisa, mientras el otro comienza a decir el hechizo que podrá reestablecer la conexión mágica, sin ser consciente de que en estos momentos sus amigos están a punto de perder la vida en un momento crítico.

 **YYY**

¿Lo harán a tiempo? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 45. Grito de auxilio

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque llega un punto crucial del fic, dios. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SombraLN: si la pobre Homura-chan aquí está viva pero bien maltrecha, en el otro fic sí que murió. Lo siento por eso. Por fin el final del túnel está cerca! Un saludote


	45. Chapter 45

Hola mis amados lectores estamos a nada del final, por dios.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 45. Grito de auxilio

Karamatsu está intentando resistir lo mejor que puede con un montón de agentes a sus espaldas persiguiéndolo mientras él corre y esquiva lo mejor que puede con sus piernas agotadas y su adoración en sus brazos. Debería de dejarse en el piso a llorar o buscar ayuda como maniático pero esa bola de agentes malditos le imposibilitan cualquier movimiento. Está desesperado al punto de la locura, sino fuera porque su prioridad es Ichimatsu, hace rato que se hubiera regresado a patear traseros. Necesita algo, lo que sea. Mas parece que correr como lunático es la única opción por el momento, lo que tampoco está bien porque está desgastando sus energías que le harán falta ahora en el centro de este lugar.

 _/My Little kitty tenía razón, debimos ser más cuidados. Perdóname my love. Lamento ser un ser patético que no pueda protegerte. Debería rendirme si con eso, te mantengo a salvo/_

Con esto en mente y el corazón en la garganta, logra perder una fracción de segundo a los agentes. Pudo perderlos en una calle estrecha; para dejar al de morado escondido en un agujero, al cual cubre para que nadie pueda verlo. De repente, de nuevo ya tiene detrás de él a los agentes. Se gira sobre sus talones para encararlos mientras saca su hacha.

 _/Con mi amado a salvo, puedo enfrentarlos ¡Hare que me sigan lejos de Ichi!/_

─ ¡Atrápenme si pueden, perdedores!

Con esto, les brinca encima cortando de un par de movimientos a varios agentes. Así por fin tiene una brecha para poder escapar, provocando que las demás criaturas comiencen a perseguirlo, alejándolos de donde está escondido el inconsciente gatito.

 _/ ¡Perfect!/_

Sin embargo, son demasiados y realmente comienza a sentir el peso del agotamiento en el cuerpo, si el maguito estuviera ya hubiera recuperado la energía o hubieran acabado más rápido con un solo conjuro del de morado. Le dan algunos golpes que si son fuertes, pero el de azul no retrocede ni un poco, destrozando a muchos más agentes.

 _/ No puedo rendirme ¡No ahora que llegamos tan lejos!/_

─ ¡Apréndete esta lección, Tougo! ¡Karamatsu caballero real al servicio de su majestad el rey Choromatsu, no se detendrá!

Grita al aire, al tiempo que comienza a mejorar sus movimientos, pese a que está en las últimas. No sabe cuánto pueda aguantar, pero debe seguir porque Ichi y todo el reino dependen de él. No vendrá nadie a ayudarlo, y por primera vez en años, no puede darse el lujo de lucir como un perdedor. Sobre todo porque ahora, en este instante, es su turno de ser el héroe de su propia historia. Se convertirá en una leyenda viviente y tendrá una vida apacible con su amado maguito, a las afueras del reino en una agradable casita. Por eso, simplemente por ese futuro que le espera, no puede darse el lujo de rendirse.

 **YYY**

Lo que nuestro héroe no sabe es que en este preciso instante, Atsushi acaba de reanudar la comunicación mágica. Lo que se puede sentir rápidamente por aquellos que tienen poderes extrasensoriales, entonces el de rojo se sorprende al sentirla establecida. Decide usarla un poco.

 _/─Estableciste la comunicación_

─ _Guau, esa ha sido la confirmación más inútil de la vida. Gracias por notarlo._

─ _No te pongas engreído ahora mismo conmigo, tú semi-dios presumido._

─ _Bueno no vi que fueras tú o algún as bajo tu manga los que salvaran el día. Inútil dios de pacotilla._

─ _Se nota que Ichimatsu y tú convivieron mucho porque hasta se te pegaron esas extrañas formas de insultarme._

─ _El chico te describe a la perfección._

─ _¡Ya basta ustedes dos! ¡No le pedí a Atsushi que reestableciera la conexión para que se pelearan, maldición! Par de niños pequeños._

─ _¿Se lo pediste? ¿Para qué?_

─ _¿Cómo que para qué? Es obvio que es para que le eches un vistazo a la gata rabiosa y a la mejor de todas las creaciones ¿No llevas horas preocupado porque no sabías nada de ellos?_

─ _¡Tienes razón, gracias Totty!_

─ _Pero fui yo quien reestableció la comunicación._

─ _Vamos Atsushi, tienes suficiente con ser el salvador del día, ya no fastidies. Y cállate por favor, me conectare con los chicos. /_

Con esto cierra la comunicación con Atsushi antes de que este pueda replicar. Iniciando otro contacto mental, buscando a los chicos. Pero, no logra sentir a Ichimatsu y comienza a asustarse. Entonces, decidido a saber que rayos pasa, comienza a buscar a Kara pero a este lo siente, está muy débil y por eso no logran conectar la comunicación, pero sigue vivo y ya sabe dónde está. Por lo que el dios no pierde el tiempo en comenzar a establecer el vínculo con el hechizo de Atsushi para darle energía desde la distancia. Lo que sorprende a este último porque sabe que algo pasa de lo contrario el idiota de rojo no se iría.

 _/ ─ Tengo que irme…_

─ _No desperdicies energía, y vete. /_

Le acalla Atsushi y el dios entiende que lo hace para que pueda usarla en salvar a los muchachos. Entonces, siguiendo la débil energía de Kara como guía, establece una conexión mágica para tele transportarse hasta donde está el guerrero. Cuando llega en una fracción de segundo, lo que ve le deja la sangre a los pies, porque es su caballero a punto de dejarse caer al piso, presa del agotamiento. Entonces con algo de la energía renovada que siente, le envía energía sanadora al caballero azul quien comienza a revivir de las cenizas para empezar a patear traseros mientras Osomatsu hace lo propio. Con sus energías al full entre los dos destrozan a miles de criaturas en un tiempo record. Cuando terminan se miran entre sí.

─ Gracias.

Dice el humano al dios que le sonríe de forma traviesa.

─ El único héroe eres tú, por resistir esto solo; hablando de eso ¿E Ichimatsu?

Al de azul se le pone la carne de gallina.

─ Necesito tu ayuda, esta inconsciente y no sé porque. Tuve que esconderlo para poder pelear con todos los agentes porque con él en brazos era imposible y él podía salir herido…

Murmura el acongojado enamorado mientras se lleva a jalones al de rojo que le sigue sorprendido cuando el de azul muestra al de morado dormido, el de rojo cree que es grave pero lo revisa para tranquilizarse.

─ Relájate, solo lo dejaron sin nada de energía de un solo golpe de magia. Más no está herido. Tan simple como que voy a darle mucha energía y despertara.

Esto es lo que hace y en efecto el de morado despierta lentamente, así su amante le recibe en un abrazo que casi parece desesperado y le da un beso sin darle tiempo a que diga nada.

─ Vamos chicos, debemos seguir avanzando.

Dice el de rojo, jodiendo el momento.

─ ¿Por qué Ichi perdió energía?

─ Una trampa hecha de anti magia. Por lo que, es imperceptible incluso para los magos.

Aclara el dios.

─ Si hay una trampa, entonces…

Murmura el de morado que ya entiendo de que va la cosa, pero su amado no y les hace una expresión de una duda infinita.

─Quiere decir que hay algo más adelante que proteger. Posiblemente el conjuro poderoso que dará el golpe final. Porque conozco a Tougo y sé que nunca entra a una pelea sin tener un as final y devastador bajo la manga.

─ Posiblemente para eso es la esfera de luz, para desactivarla.

─Entonces tenemos que ir ahí.

 **YYY**

¿Qué les depara el camino? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 46. Destruir el último conjuro

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque llega un punto crucial del fic, dios. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Lizz: si nena el karaichi tendrá dificultades! Pero espero que los sigas hasta el final! Un saludote

ExplosiveCoffee: jajajaja ntp conozco muchas amigas que como tú les da paja comentar pero al menos me leen. Bueno entonces bienvenida y que bueno que te gusto mucho la historia, y la relación Karaichi Espero que el final vaya a ser de tu agrado porque ya está próximo y un saludote.

SombraLN: La vida de nuestros chicos es dura jajajajaja cuando Karamatsu le habla bonito a Ichimatsu, yo siempre fangirleo jajajaja Un saludote preciosa


	46. Chapter 46

Hola mis amados lectores estamos a nada del final, por dios.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

46\. Destruir el último conjuro

Entonces Ichi y Kara recibieron energía de sobra del dios. Ahora por fin, sentían lejano el cansancio de las horas y horas de viaje sin cesar que hicieron a pie para llegar desde donde tuvieron que dejar al caballo hasta este punto. Siguen sucios y desgarbados, pero están en mejores condiciones físicas.

El sitio delante de ellos no tenía ni un solo agente, lo que indicaba que al ser anti magia, igualmente podía absorber la magia de las maldiciones.

El cabrón de Tougo siempre piensa en todo. Sabía que Ichi podría haber entrado en su modo maligno dado que la magia pura y las maldiciones son diferentes, pero ambas están hechas de magia.

─ ¿Por qué Karamatsu no se desmayó?

─ Porque no es usuario de magia…

Dijo el dios quedando en shock. El de morado capto de inmediato por donde iban los tiros y miraron al pobre de azul que solo los miraba.

─El hijo de puta de Tougo quiere que Karamatsu entre solo para que Kara desactive desde dentro esta trampa anti mágica y así podamos avanzar. Por eso preparo un terreno donde ninguno de nosotros resistiría mucho o moriremos…

Con esto ambos pares de ojos se abren grandes, por lo que el peso de esas palabras tiene sobre los hombros del pobre guerrero de buenos sentimientos que solo quiere ser alguien de ayuda para el pueblo que ama y las gentes que lo habitan.

─No…Ni siquiera lo pienses….

Comienza el maguito cuando nota el cambio de mirada en los ojos azules que ama.

─ Es la única forma…

─ ¡No!

─ Ichimatsu…

─ Cállate, solo cállate.

Entonces los ojos morados almendrados comenzaron a derramar silenciosas lágrimas, furiosas tanto como el que las dejaba rodar por sus mejillas. El tsundere comenzó a darle golpes en el fuerte pecho ajeno, mientras lloraba desconsolado y sin poder tranquilizarse. El de azul solo se rindió y cuando el más bajito comenzó a bajar la fuerza, el otro lo atrapo en un abrazo; al principio el gatito intento huir, pero se rindió, dejándose hacer mientras lloraba recargado en el pecho ajeno.

─ …No me dejes…

─ _My love_ , no lo hare…

─ ¡No mientas! Iras a ese lugar para sacrificarte…

─ No sabes si moriré.

─ No seas ingenuo, Tougo te quiere muerto. Y lo aceptaras a cambio de salvar a un montón de desconocidos.

─ Es para mí el más grande honor servir a mi reino. _My love_ , es porque es mi hogar y quiero que sigan los niños paseando felices con sus familias. Que no les toque el triste destino que me tocó a mí. Es algo más grande que yo. Mi deber es casi tan grande como mi amor por ti.

Como el más bajito no se calmaba, el de azul le alzo de la barbilla, para obligarlo a mirarlo.

─Me iré, pero volveré. Te lo prometo.

Con esta promesa tan solemne, el de azul besa con pasión a Ichi quien le corresponde y ambos comienzan a llorar todo el tiempo que dura el beso. Al separarse, se abrazan.

─Te amo, Ichimatsu.

Dice el de azul al tiempo que se aleja de este, sin darle tiempo a que le pueda decir algo. Llega al lado de Oso, quien estuvo atento a la escena pero no los interrumpió. Le toca el hombro al guerrero.

─ No tienes por qué hacerlo ¿Entiendes que una vez que estés ahí no podré ayudarte?

El otro toca el hombro ajeno en respuesta dando unos golpecitos y sonríe con una sonrisa enorme.

─ No es tiempo para dudar ahora, mi amigo. Este es _my destiny._ Pero hazme una promesa…si algo me pasa…llévate a Ichimatsu lejos de aquí. Cuídalo.

El de rojo se sorprende por la convicción de sus palabras para luego deprimirse ante la promesa que le pide. Se limita a asentir.

─ Lo prometo.

Es así, como Karamatsu se adentra en el camino que debe seguir, con Ichimatsu llorando mientras lo ve alejarse y Osomatsu rogando de que el pobre chico este a salvo. De la nada, el de azul desaparece a la vista de ambos, entrando a lo que es obviamente una puerta mágica oculta que es imperceptible. La cual lo transporta a donde está un enorme Iyami hecho de maldiciones, que tiene una esfera negra con morado en el pecho, la cual despide rayos morados, el ambiente es denso y todo esta oscuro y frio. Hay agentes por montones, pero parecen ignorarlo.

El Iyami gigante parece estar conectado a unas válvulas que llevan a un caldero mágico gigante. Está hecho de maldiciones, una poción mágica y energía de una esfera potenciadora, llena de energía maligna. Esta cosa aún no está terminada, pero se nota que será súper poderoso. Huele fatal. Los agentes son quienes le están cuidando y dando forma. Manteniendo todo en orden.

─ ¿Sorprendido?

Dice una voz detrás de él, se asusta al darse cuenta de que es Tougo en persona quien está detrás de él. Saca su hacha y toma postura de batalla. El sádico solo sonríe.

─ Vaya que tienes siempre mucha energía muchacho. Aun no voy a hacerte nada.

─ Me tomaste prisionero pero eso no evitara que te derrote.

─ ¿prisionero? Amigo mío, si tu gustas eres más que libre de irte.

El de azul frunce el ceño.

─ No mientas.

─ Tranquilízate ¿quieres? Estas aquí porque quiero que recapacites.

─ ¿Qué quieres?

─ Estas aquí porque lo estuve pensando y debería de alabarte, eres alguien con gran valía ¿No estas cansado?

─ ¿De qué?

─ De ser menospreciado.

Eso hizo retumbar el corazón del guerrero, que solo sacudió la cabeza mientras el sádico le comenzó a hablar al oído.

─ Eres el pobre guerrero ignorado del reino ¿no es cierto?

El otro intentaba alejarse pero las cosas que le estaba diciendo comenzaban a doler.

─ Nadie te valora, ni te respetan, te golpean e insultan. Se burlan de ti, te dicen por apodos ¿no es cierto? ¿Para qué pelear a favor de esas criaturas miserables? A mi lado todo el respeto que siempre has querido, todos tus sueños se harán realidad. Únete a mí.

El de azul comenzó a bajar la guardia.

 **YYY**

¿Qué le pasara a Karamatsu? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 47. El inicio de la pelea final

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque llega un punto crucial del fic, dios. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

SombraLN: se viene la cosa cada vez más fuerte querida, bien fuerte! Estate preparada porque el gran final está cerca! Un saludote


	47. Chapter 47

Hola mis amados lectores estamos a nada del final, por dios.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 47. El inicio de la pelea final

Nuestro pobre guerrero está totalmente aturdido siente como lentamente sus fuerzas le comienzan a fallar, su determinación comienza a írsele de las manos. Es verdad, sufrió mucho. Esta vida le quito a las personas que más había amado. Cuando encontró una vocación, todos se burlaron de él. Hicieron de su esfuerzo duro un chiste interesante. Nunca fue reconocido, ni valorado.

─ Vamos amigo, deja tus penurias atrás…

Dice Tougo en su oído, haciendo que el hechizo hipnótico le llegue más profundo a nuestro protagonista, que no sabe que si su voluntad está decayendo, es por un truco sucio sacado de su manga.

─ Dejar el pasado cruel…

Murmura como dulce borreguito cuando Tougo le toma la de la mano para que le siga, pues hará que su bondad mueran; volviéndolo impuro para que no pueda usar el hechizo, luego acto seguido lo asesinara.

─ Olvida todo el dolor, borra de tus recuerdos a aquellos que te arrebataron…

En eso entre sus recuerdos agridulces de su familia, le recae un recuerdo asociado. Un recuerdo de un pequeñito siendo golpeado. Siente una rabia e indignación como pocas, un sin sabor y le falla algo en el pecho. De repente, mira que el niñito del recuerdo tiene unos ojos amatistas preciosos y de rayo le regresan todos sus recuerdos con Ichimatsu en un solo parpadeo.

Gracias a esto comienza a recobrar su conciencia lentamente. Cuando por fin regresa en sí, se da cuenta de donde esta y de a donde lo lleva ese maldito de Tougo ¡el hijo de puta le estaba tratando de causar un lavado cerebral! Maldito desgraciado que casi lo convierte en un ser sucio ¡Estuvo a casi nada de caer! Sin dejarse de llevar se da cuenta de un punto ciego. Un lugar donde no hay agentes al cual si llega puede alcanzar una palanca que activa un mecanismo extravagante. También que si se esfuerza puede romper con su hacha unos tubos mágicos que están transportando cosas a la maquina gigante. Eso lo hará como distracción para poder llegar a la palanca dado que algo en su interior le dice que es la correcta, que alguna importancia tiene; no está seguro pero es un presentimiento y posiblemente, si el destino lo puso en esto probablemente sea lo que tiene que hacer; lo ideal.

Con Ichimatsu en su pensamiento, con el deseo de que las cosas le salgan bien por una vez.

 _/Deséame suerte my love/_

Con esto de repente cuando Tougo lo jala sutilmente Karamatsu le dé un empujón súper fuerte al dios maligno para alejarlo solamente para darse tiempo de correr como alma que lleva el diablo; usando los movimientos que aprendió con Jyushimatsu, avanza cual ninja ágil por todo el lugar esquivando a varias criaturas, llega a los tubos destruyéndolos con lo cual varias criaturas intentan restaurarlos y están más concentrados en eso que en llegar hasta que alcanza la palanca.

─ ¡Deténganlo!

El dios maligno le lanza muchos ataques, a Karamatsu le extraña que no use su transportación para alcanzarlo, pero le da poca importancia mientras esquiva logra destruir la palanca, usando el propio ataque de Tougo quien grita encolerizado.

─ ¡Voy a matarte!

Grita el dios lanzándose con verdadera furia contra nuestro Kara.

 **YYY**

Por fin Osomatsu e Ichimatsu pudieron sentir la presencia de Tougo y la del guerrero. Igualmente vieron la cosa anti magia destruirse, con calma pisan dentro solo para descubrir que pueden caminar sobre esto.

─ ¡Vamos!

Grita Oso al tiempo que los trasporta hasta donde estaba la presencia mágica malvada del dios sádico.

De repente cuando Tougo iba a darle un espadazo a Kara en el pecho, apareció de la nada el dios de rojo con una sonrisa morbosa en el rostro. El de morado ignora al sádico para correr hasta su bien amado guerrero.

─ ¡¿Estas bien?!

Dice al tiempo que se le toma la mano al de azul, que está un poco maltrecho pero bien. El guerrero sonríe victorioso.

─ Siempre que estas aquí, _my Little kitty_ estoy _perfect_.

El otro se sonroja y tuerce los ojos.

─ No deberías de decir cosas cursis cuando estuviste a punto de morir…

─ Estoy agradecido con la vida de poder estar aquí contigo, _again my love_.

El de azul le acaricia la mejilla con amor y el otro se pierde en su mirada. Mientras tanto, Tougo lanza golpes aquí y allá para esquivar y atacar a Osomatsu.

─ Con que usaste un hechizo especial para impedir la tele transportación, para evitar que llegáramos aquí. Pero a un alto precio porque por lo que no podías moverte fuera de aquí libremente, estabas encerrado. Igualmente para evitar que los usuarios de magia detectáramos tus hechizos fuertes, usaste maquinaria y pociones, para evitar la energía… eres muy hábil, te lo reconoceré.

─ No por nada estuviste a mi lado tanto tiempo.

Sonríen malignamente pero de repente, Ichimatsu comienza a romper varias cosas al escuchar que no tienen magia (ni protectora) para evitar su rastreo, Kara se levanta gracias a un hechizo rápido de curación. Entre los dos comienzan a destruir varias cosas, pero cuando Ichi alza la vista nota un cristal idéntico al de ellos pero de magia obscura en el centro de la máquina que destruirá todo.

─ ¡Ahí es donde debemos de lanzar la energía del cristal!

El caballero alza su mirada a donde está mirando su pareja y se da cuenta de lo que está hablando. Se queda impresionado.

─ Debemos de lanzar la energía positiva para destruirlo…

El maguito asiente con la cabeza en entendimiento y con esto le da a su novio la esfera al tiempo, Ichimatsu comienza a separar las pocas impurezas del corazón de Kara mientras este empieza a sacar las energías positivas del cristal para destruir el centro maligno.

Pero están siendo rodeados de agentes.

 **YYY**

¿Qué sucederá? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 48. Esfera maligna

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque llega un punto crucial del fic, dios. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

HimuroNoa: Hola ammm diré bienvenida (aunque no sé si eres chico por lo que de ante mano una disculpa si me equivoque jaja) Los capítulos de este fic los subo cada dos semanas, ósea una semana si otra no. Gracias! Este fic no es precisamente muy popular y me da mucha ilusión leer que te gusta tanto. ¡Gracias! Soy un desastre que aún debe pulir su manera de escribir y parezco en drogas por las locuras que se me ocurren pero gracias por leerme, ojala leas "ame passionnee" porque esa historia es mi favorita y al parecer, de la mayoría igual. Bueno saludotes!

Andy: a mí igual me dan vida! Jajaja un saludote

SombraLN: Nuestro adorado es muy fuerte, debes tenerle fe! Un saludote


	48. Chapter 48

Hola mis amados lectores estamos tan cerca que no se si emocionarme o llorar.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 48. Esfera maligna

─ No puedo pelear y hacer el conjuro al mismo tiempo…

Maldice Ichimatsu mientras esquiva a duras penas unos ataques de agentes, lo que provoca que el enlace que tiene con la esfera se rompa. Mientras que Kara intenta posicionarse más cerca para destruir la cosa maligna, sus enemigos le estorban para avanzar. Pero Ichi y él no saben si podrán concentrarse en matar agentes y al tiempo lanzar la energía. Es un asunto muy delicado donde no deben de desperdiciar el tiro.

─ Se bien a lo que te refieres, _my love_.

─ El dios de pacotilla sigue peleando con Tougo por allá, y pedir refuerzos es algo estúpido. Seguramente ninguno podrá venir porque están en la conexión de energía en el campo de batalla. Aunque establezca el contacto mental dudo que pueda usarlo bien…

Ichimatsu tiene que activar al cien su modo felino porque es más ágil en estas condiciones pero le está costando mucha energía.

/ _Tsk mierda, estamos en jaque y estas cosas no dejan de atacar/_

Maldice al tiempo que vuelve a esquivar ágilmente a muchos agentes, mientras Karamatsu hace lo propio asesinando a varios usando la menor cantidad de energía posible, pero esto solo los está retrasando. Al tiempo que los agentes siguen llegando.

 _/ Esto no parece ir a ningún lugar/_

─ Necesitamos de un milagro…

De repente Ichimatsu siente una energía mágica poderosa que reconoce de inmediato, sorprendido.

─ ¿Alguien pidió un milagro?

De la nada aparecen del cielo Atsushi, Totty, Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu y Shinosuke bien en el medio de entre nuestros rodeados héroes y los agentes. En cuanto caen, toman posturas de ataque.

─ ¡¿Cómo lo supieron?!

─ Totty estaba preocupado así que uso esa conexión que lo une a Karamatsu, por aquello de ser su creación; para saber cómo estaban. Sintió que algo malo pasaba y nos lanzamos para acá. Sin mencionar que pudimos sentir a Tougo y Osomatsu aquí.

─ Llegan justo a tiempo…

Dice el de azul pero los demás se comienzan a alejar.

─ ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Ustedes concéntrense en lo suyo, nosotros pelearemos para defenderlos de los agentes! ¡Corran!

Gritan al tiempo que se lanzan al ataque, matando a muchos agentes con unos solos movimientos. El maguito y el caballero los admiran a lo lejos, solo por un segundo. Esos que estaban ahí, peleando a muerte para defenderlos; eran amigos de verdad. El de azul le toma de la mano a su bien amado para que comiencen a avanzar para posicionarse y el maguito active esa dualidad que lo hace tan peculiar. Con esto reinicia a sacar las pocas impurezas de Kara, al tiempo que este empieza a lanzar la energía totalmente pura contra la esfera maligna, que empieza a lanzar rayos morados y sacar humo negro horrible, mientras se fisura lentamente; lo que provoca que el lugar comience a temblar.

─ Malditos subordinados inútiles…

Maldice Tougo cuando intenta lanzar un ataque contra nuestros héroes, pero el dios de rojo le da un golpe de energía que lo desvía totalmente.

─ No vayas a cometer el error de subestimarme, yo soy tu oponente.

─ Vaya mi pequeño, pareciera que el egocentrismo tan hermoso que te caracteriza sigue ahí. Es una de las tantas vilezas que amo de ti.

Oso se le lanza al ataque pero el dios sádico lo esquiva rápidamente, devolviéndole el golpe en el proceso.

─ Sin embargo no vayas a olvidar quien te volvió tan bueno peleando, porque te lo enseño todo.

─ No te atrevas a subestimarme…

Dice al tiempo que Oso se enfurece y le lanza una daga hechizada, que de hecho sí que pasa a herir a su odiado contrincante. Lo que le causa mucha risa al otro.

─ Rencoroso, agresivo, orgulloso. Un combo maravilloso, tan perfecto. Tan sublime. El sentirte odiándome me da más vida a cada momento.

Con esto Osomatsu comienza a asustarse. Detesta cuando este maldito loco es tan bueno en lo que hace, leyendo sus defectos, esos que lo hicieron tan vulnerable a caer en ese lado obscuro suyo que tanto teme. Esa parte de él que se dejó seducir por la maldad tan embriagante que existe dentro de él mismo.

─ Yo creo que eres el demonio más dulcemente travieso y que esa parte te vuelve encantador y divertido. Eres un fastidio, pero si no estuvieras para desordenar nuestras vidas, todo sería tan jodidamente aburrido ¡Así que deja de dudar y ponte serio en esto cariño!

Oso gira para ver a lo lejos esos ojos jades que siempre están para salvarlo, alentarlo, levantarlo. Amarlo tal cual es, pese a ese lado tan sucio suyo. Ese pequeño pedacito de milagro que solo con estar junto de él, para molestarlo es el paraíso. No sabría si un día dice una tontería y su rey hermoso no está ahí para regañarlo.

─ Gracias por eso, mí bien amado Choromatsu.

─ Vaya que ese chico de ojos verdes es un fastidio.

El dios de rojo estaba por lanzarse contra su rival, de repente se siente el peor de los temblores, y una ráfaga negra con morado comienza a levantar cosas por todos lados. Al tiempo que comienzan a escucharse ruidos como rugidos de lamento ahogados, por todos lados caen rayos morados.

─ ¡Esto es por el bien de mi reino!

Dice Kara al tiempo que por fin lanza el último ataque poderoso con un grito enorme lleno de toda su fuerza que por fin rompe el cristal maligno, lanzándolo a él e Ichimatsu varios metros lejos.

─ ¡No!

Grita Tougo cuando ve que su criatura comienza a destrozarse lentamente y la energía negativa escapa como loca, evaporándose. Está furioso.

─ Bien, supongo que tendré que matarlos a todos sin consideración alguna. Iba a dejarlos vivir a algunos de ustedes para úsalos más adelante pero esta es la gota que derramo el vaso. Me la jugare con mi última carta.

Con esto lanza una micro bolita que el dios de rojo no pudo atrapar y que al parecer, esta protegida por magia. La cual explota en el medio de donde estaban todos nuestros amigos.

 **YYY**

¿Qué sucederá? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 49. El movimiento final

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque llega un punto crucial del fic, dios. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

Andy: a mí igual me dan vida! Jajaja Un saludote

SombraLN: es la representación de su amor por Ichi, no lo conocía de antes. Jjajajaja Yo te entiendo amiga mía, eso me pasara igual a mi jajaja un saludote

HimuroNoa: Bueno linda te diré que de hecho, no soy precisamente muy popular pero estoy emocionada por la conti de este fic! Gracias por tan bellas palabras, me ilusiona saber que al menos algunas personas valoran mi fic! Un saludote


	49. Chapter 49

Hola mis amados lectores estoy sin palabras… dios…

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 49. El movimiento final

Tras que esa bolita explotara todos quedaron atrapados en rayos de energía obscura que les comenzó a beber la vida, literalmente porque esa cosa los atrapaba, comenzaba a matarlos lenta y dolorosamente. Muy doloroso. Choromatsu no dejaba de gritar junto con Totty mientras que lo de Ichi sonaba más a los lamentos de un felino, Atsushi resistía un poco más por aquello de ser un semi dios y un orgulloso. Jyushi intentaba enérgicamente salir, lo que solo le provocaba más sufrimiento. Shinosuke solo estaba intentando ayudar a su amigo.

─Eres un maldito sádico cabrón.

Dice Osomatsu cuando mira que de hecho, si él toca esa cosa en alguna forma igual quedara atrapado.

─ No tienes opción, dame tu reino Osomatsu. Dile a tus fuerzas que se rindan, se mío.

El pobre dios guerrero mira a su bien amado sufriendo, corre a intentar liberarlo, pero la cosa esa casi lo atrapa de no ser porque un agente de Tougo lo impidió.

─ ¡Choromatsu!

─ No tienes ninguna alternativa, mi bien amado. Si quieres que tu rey de ojos verdes sobreviva, al igual que todos tus seres queridos; te entregaras a mí por las buenas.

Cuando el de rojo estaba a punto de hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que Kara logro escapar de la cosa esa. Está escondido en el punto donde Tougo tenía la máquina, con la esfera llena de su energía buena todavía. Entre que no lo sienten porque no es mágico además que Totty tuvo tiempo de ponerle un hechizo protector antes de que todo explotara. Estaba herido, pero en las mejores condiciones posibles, Oso entendió que el de azul iba a moverse a ayudar a los otros.

 _/─No puedo establecer por mucho tiempo la comunicación mental, pero te diré una instrucción: yo distraeré a Tougo; tú encárgate de usar la esfera para romper el hechizo que tiene cautivos a nuestros amigos. Lo único que tienes que hacer es tocar a los chicos con la esfera, y la energía que expide aunque no esté siendo usada será suficiente para liberarlos. Cuando estén sueltos preparen una emboscada. Si le das a Tougo con la esfera, saldrá mal herido. Tengo que cortar, de nuevo te encargo todo a ti, Karamatsu. Buena suerte/_

Con estas rápidas indicaciones, el de azul se mueve con los trucos ninja que aprendió de Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu se percata de esto e inicia el plan.

─ Entonces… ¿Prometes que liberaras a Choromatsu si accedo?

El dios sádico sonríe con galantería.

─ Claro amor mío, si estas a mi lado; el dulce rey será liberado.

─ ¿Y los demás que pelearon a mi lado? ¿Prometes perdonarles la vida?

─ Seré benevolente, por ti.

─ Tú nunca has sido bueno con otros…Me cuesta creerlo.

─ Tendrás que confiar en mi esta vez, mi pequeño demonio no te quedan opciones.

─ Yo solo quiero hacer lo que es correcto para las personas que amo…

─ Quedarte a mi lado es la única cosa que puedes hacer para ayudarlos…

─ Tienes toda la razón, lamento mucho el que yo sea el causante de las penurias de aquellos que se han quedado a mi lado, pareciera que no soy más que un bueno para nada…

Tougo se le acerca para tomar de la barbilla a Oso quien no ofrece resistencia, luce roto y abatido.

─Eres la criatura más perversamente bella de todas. Eres mucho mejor que todas esas cosas mediocres, por eso no entienden hasta qué punto eres glorioso.

─ Tal vez nunca entienda yo las cosas como tú lo haces, pero accedo a ser tuyo si con eso los liberas, y perdonas la vida…

El sádico aumenta fuerza al agarre sobre el mentón ajeno haciendo que comience a sangrar ligeramente mientras se escucha del fondo a Choro llorando.

Es en este punto cuando por fin nuestro héroe ha llegado a salvarlos y ha comenzado a liberarlos uno por uno. Todos guardan silencio, el de azul les explica lo mejor que puede con pocas palabras lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Cuando el último es liberado, Osomatsu se deja besar por Tougo, haciéndoles una señal ligera que es captada de inmediato. Totty los ha armado a todos con armas especiales para que puedan dañar al dios y todos se lanzan al ataque, pero es Oso quien da el primer golpe en el vientre al dios, quien lo está haciendo sangrar igualmente pero no lo suficiente.

─ ¡Ahora muchachos!

Se lanzan todos, y cada uno de ellos le inserta un golpe con las armas mortales, aunque no sin salir ilesos en el proceso, es así como el maligno ser es atrapado entre todos los presentes. Lo tienen secuestrado y Kara sale con la esfera para dar el golpe final.

─ ¡Esto es en nombre del reino que amo y al que tengo el honor de servir!

Le toca con la esfera en el pecho haciendo que salte sangre mezclada con una sustancia pegajosa negra verdosa, con humo vino y rojo saliendo al tiempo que se libera una ráfaga de energía que no ser porque los tienen atrapados Atsushi e Ichi con una fuerza mágica, abrían salido volando. Kara no se fijó pero se acercó demasiado y Tougo sonríe malévolamente antes de hacer una punta maligna que atraviesa al pobre caballero en medio del pecho. El dios sádico vomita esta cosa negra entre risas crueles.

─ Si me voy me llevo la satisfacción de saber que no me voy solo, maldito caballero ¡Muere!

Al tiempo que dice esto le clava más profundo y el de azul sale volando varios metros.

─ ¡NO!

Es el grito ensordecedor de Ichimatsu quien cae sobre el mallugado hombre que ama, el cual tose sangre.

─ Lo infecte con una maldición poderosa, ninguna medicina mágica podrá…salvarlo…sufre…

Tras esto, muere el maldito dios sádico no sin antes explotar en líquido asqueroso, quemando a los presentes con este cuando entran en contacto con él.

─ No me importa lo que dijo, yo te salvare…

El caballero lo detiene.

─ Al menos moriré con gloria de saber que hice algo bueno por mi reino…aunque fuera una vez…

─ No digas estupideces Kusomatsu, regresaras como un héroe; harán canciones en tu honor y mierdas del estilo…

El de azul alza su mano, a la cual le pidió que le quite la armadura para poder tocarle la mejilla a Ichi.

─ me conformo con que tú me recuerdes…

─ Créeme si te digo que es un fastidio el no poder dejar de pensar en ti…

─ Eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme, Ichimatsu. No me arrepiento de haberte traído conmigo a este viaje, pero lamento no poder cumplir la promesa de regresar juntos y hacer una casita a las afueras del reino…

A Ichimatsu le comienzan a escurrir furiosas lágrimas y ya se ha puesto a llorar de forma escandalosa.

─ Cállate, cállate…

─ Acércate por favor, _my love_ …

Cuando el de morado le hace caso, el de azul usa sus últimas fuerzas para atraparlo para darle un beso de esos que le gustan tanto, dejándolo atónito por esta acción. Solo que este beso tiene un gusto extraño entre a lágrimas y sangre. Cuando se separa Kara se deja caer en el suelo.

─ Te amo, Ichimatsu.

Tras esto, Karamatsu da su último respiro.

─ ¿Kusomatsu?

Comienza a llamarlo con desesperación Ichimatsu pero este no se mueve ni un poco, mientras igualmente lo zarandea con fuerza pero no encuentra respuesta. Se le acerca para darse cuenta de la horrible verdad: No le siente el pulso y el caballero no respira. Pero el maguito sigue golpeándolo en el pecho, cada vez con más fuerza.

─ ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Por favor noooo! No me dejes…quiero vivir contigo ¡NO ME ABANDONES! Nunca te lo dije estúpido, pero te amo…te amo…te amo…te amooo con todo mi ser….Por favor…vuelve

Así Ichimatsu se pone a llorar en el pecho de su persona amada.

─ Me vale mierda, romperé un montón de reglas pero yo arreglare a Karamatsu. Pero para eso, debo llevármelo al reino celestial hasta con su cuerpo.

Anuncia el dios de rojo adelantándose mientras quita a Ichimatsu a la fuerza dado que no quería moverse, sale Totty detrás de él.

─ Estaremos en problemas, sin embargo supongo que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea. Estoy contigo.

Lo último que el de morado ve es a Oso cargando el cadáver de Karamatsu, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa traviesa mientras abren un portal para pasar a través de este tanto Todomatsu y Osomatsu. Este último mira a Ichi.

─ Lo traeré de vuelta, lo prometo.

Así, los tres desaparecen sin más.

 **YYY**

¿Qué sucederá? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo 50. Paz- Epilogo

Buu! Estoy tan emocionada porque en el próximo estaremos en el final de este fic y llorare, dios. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!

AndreaRys: A mi igual me encanta el osochoro nena jajaja te lo juro es mi segunda shipp del cora jajaja un saludote

SombraLN: jajaja espero estés en el limbo porque oficialmente, el próximo es el último! Un saludote


	50. Chapter 50

Hola mis amados lectores estoy triste porque esta historia que ha durado tanto tiempo igual llega a su fin, no sin antes sacarme unas lágrimas de alegría por que compartan este momento conmigo.

Como siempre respondo reviews al final del capítulo, los invito a dejarme un uno, y leer mis demás trabajos

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Capítulo 50. Paz- Epilogo

Han pasado cinco años luego de aquel fatídico día.

Estamos en una casa hermosa pero sencilla, está a las afueras del reino en medio de un paisaje hermoso. Se nota que ya lleva años ahí, pero tampoco se ve vieja. Es color arena con las ventanas rodeadas de ladrillos, igualmente hay varias macetas con diversas flores. Tiene un patio donde se alcanza a ver un huerto bonito en buenas condiciones, también tiene unos establos donde se distingue un caballo y el otro vacío. Hasta hay algunos animales de granja. Está rodeada de una cerca de madera y tiene un caminito de piedras que te guía de la puerta de madera a la entrada principal.

Fuera de esta, recogiendo tomates en la huerta, está un individuo con cabello largo alborotado con una coleta, esta vestido solo con un overol arriba de una camisa morada sencilla, un sombrero de paja y unas botas de trabajador. Se limpia el sudor. Tiene unos bellos ojos amatistas.

 _/Hoy hare para la cena un estofado…/_

Es el pensamiento del intrigante personaje cuando el sonido de un galopeo intenso detiene sus pensamientos.

─ Mi l _ove_ ya estoy en casa.

Al girarse se encuentra con un hombre que va en un caballo, tiene una hermosa armadura con un llamativo cuello lleno de alguna especie de pelusa blanca, el cabello partido en dos, de una altura mediana, con unos cuantos mechones alborotados; un rostro regordete pero hermoso, en el cual tiene una cicatriz que le atraviesa diagonalmente desde la frente hasta cerca de su labio, igualmente es poseedor de una barba negra que solo está en su mentón, una galante sonrisa y ojos azules arrebatadores. Tal vez, lleven ya viviendo juntos 5 años (de los cuales tienen 3 de casados), pero eso no significa que Ichimatsu se termina de acostumbrar a la majestuosa imagen que le representa su esposo.

─ Ya era, Kusomatsu.

El aludido baja del caballo, sin pena ni gloria agarra de la nuca a su pequeño amor para darle un beso apasionado. Que el más bajito corresponde un poco aturdido. Ni tampoco se puede terminar de acostumbrar a los besos tan espontáneos del idiota insensible que tiene por marido. Se separan por la falta de aire.

─ Como te extrañe.

Dice al tiempo que recarga le da un besito de esquimal al de morado quien solo se sonroja pero no se aparta. Estando casados, viviendo juntos y estando solos, es más fácil para el de morado dejarse llevar por estas muestras de afecto.

─ Ve a dejar al caballo al establo y cámbiate, estará lista la cena en un momento.

─ Me da ternura cuando eres tan hogareño. Soy afortunado de tenerte.

Dice al tiempo que acaricia la espalda baja de su bien amado, quien tuerce los ojos.

─ Solo apresúrate.

─ _Yes my love_.

Tras decir esto, sale caminando para hacer lo que su bien amado esposo le ha encomendado.

 **YYY**

Ya dentro de la casa (que es de madera en su mayoría todo –piso y los muebles- ) están cenando Ichimatsu y Karamatsu.

─ ¿Qué tal estuvo la misión?

─ Fue un completo éxito. Osomatsu y su majestad estaban muy complacidos. Dijeron que gracias a que entrene a los novatos es que dieron el ancho. Están esperando con ansias a que regreses a la acción, extrañan a "sir Ichimatsu". Aunque no son los únicos, igual extraño verte con tu traje de caballero, y que me acompañes a las misiones…

─ Te dije que me quedaría en casa una temporada, solo hasta que me recupere del tobillo, fue una herida de posición mágica. No puedo curarla así como así.

─ ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que igual me quede contigo una temporada?

La preocupación palpable de su bobo favorito altera el pulso del de morado.

─ Ya te dije que no es necesario, les haces falta tanto al rey rarito y a su esposo estúpido. Solo cuentan contigo porque Jyushimatsu no ha venido en un rato desde que se enteró que será papá por segunda vez. Se la vive en su cuidad cuidando a su esposa Homura y a su hijo. Todomatsu y Atsushi están viajando no sé dónde, dándose la gran vida. Además tú le perteneces a la gente del reino.

Su esposo le toma una mano entre las suyas.

─ Te perezco solo a ti, _my love_.

─ No digas tonterías, Kusomatsu.

─ Nunca me cansare de repetirte cuanto te amo.

El de morado aleja la mirada.

─ Ya sé que me amas…no hace falta que me lo digas a cada momento… espero que sepas que aunque no lo diga tanto como tú, yo…te….a-amo…

Con esto, Karamatsu le gira para que sus miradas se encuentren. Hipnotizado por el bello rostro que tiene delante, Ichi le acaricia la cicatriz. La que se hizo porque para poder revivirlo, Osomatsu tuvo que vender algo muy importante de Karamatsu al dios guardián del inframundo para que este le devolviera el alma del de azul: lamentablemente lo más destacable, era su rostro perfecto. Todomatsu casi se muere del dolor ante su hermosa obra con esa cosa horrible, pero fue lo único que podían hacer. Ichimatsu la adora porque le permitió recuperar a su amado para que este tonto cumpliera su promesa de vivir juntos.

El de azul alza a su bello esposo para ponerlo sobre le mesa, quien lo atrae entre sus piernas. Una vez atrapado el de azul, se comienzan a dar muchos besos, largos, cortos, importantes, electrizantes. Es Ichi quien comienza a quitar la ropa ajena.

─ Te extrañe…

Murmura con voz apremiante, mientras su ojiazul ve la determinación de su amado al tiempo que le da besos más sucios, húmedos. E igual comienza a quitarle la ropa.

─ Me hiciste tanta falta…

Le ronronea Karamatsu al odio a su esposo al tiempo que este le pasa las manos por la ancha espalda ajena, y con algo de prisa le quita los pantalones.

─ Demuéstrame cuanto me extrañaste…

Provoca el de morado al tiempo que muerda los hombros ajenos. Porque esta de aquí, es su rutina. Si no se ven en un mucho tiempo, al final terminarían tiendo sexo de bienvenida en alguna parte de la casa. Por lo que duraran teniendo relaciones un largo rato. Ellos dos han vivido una vida llena de hermosos momentos gracias al amor que los unió. A esa primera misión que cambio sus destinos para siempre.

Ahora con el reino en una hermosa época de paz, todos disfrutan de una bien merecida vida pacífica y llena de amor.

 **YYY**

Buu! Estoy llorando y emocionada porque termino! Un año y medio de publicación ha durado. No pudieron haberme hecho más feliz al acompañarme en esta historia de aventuras, magia y amor. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco inventos, dejarme un review (respondo ahora) dejarme otro ;). Nos estamos leyendo en otra historia ¡Shao!

AndreaRys: claro que es normal llorar amiga, yo igual lo hice jajajajaja un saludote

HimuroNoa: yo igual llore muy hard y obvio iba a ser final feliz jajajaja un saludote

SombraLN: Tougo hijo de puta hasta el final de sus días jajaja bueno yo igual quería y no que llegara el final pero aquí esta! No se que sentir joder jajajaj un saludote


End file.
